Respect
by 9angels1idiot
Summary: In my three years in middle school, never have I hated him for being so perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But is that all I felt for that stoic man? TezukaxOC
1. The Beginning of an Unexpected Story

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

**The Beginning of an Unexpected Story**

As I ran to my homeroom, I was getting ready to be scolded for being late. The school bells had already rung ten minutes ago and... I was never late for school. I have a record of being the first to enter the class. And what do I do? Well, I study. What else should I do? Okay, so yes, maybe I could watch the tennis regulars do their morning practices but I have other plans. You see, I have this reputation of being the top in the batch. I am the class representative of my class and that has to be my aim. I have no other aim than that. And when I say I don't have any other plans other than that... I mean it.

So as you see, I was late this morning since my alarm clock didn't have any more battery and no one thought of waking me up. Oh, let me remind you. I don't live with my parents anymore. They let me live by myself since the start of my third year in middle school. It's cool because I live in the dormitory that my friend owns but... none of them go to Seigaku. You see, we, my dorm mates and I, don't live like families. We eat on our own, wake up on our own, and do things on our own. Especially in my case, since I'm usually away from my dorm mates. I'm either studying or being busy writing a novel. I can't help it... writing is my passion.

Back to the story, I woke up late and I found out that... well, no one was around anymore

I checked my wristwatch and found out that it was around 830. I had to skip breakfast. I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face and changed to my school uniform. There was a busy road right in front of me... so I had to resort to running to school. The school wasn't that far but walking may take some time. And so, I ran as fast as I could even with my physical conditions. I am never, NEVER, good at sports. Leave me to do your homework but don't ever rely on me when it comes to sport events.

As I was reaching the school I heard the school bells ring. Uh-oh. I ran faster but... I was never good at running... so me running might not be even called running. My classroom was at the third floor. Great! So, I ran through the stairs, I passed through empty hallways, a new janitor and three teachers who were surprised to see me late. I slid the door... and found... a pack of tennis regulars?

Wait, rewind...

I opened the door and found... NO.. Am I in the wrong room?

I gave them a short bow and checked the classroom name. 3-6, it said on the sign.

I am in the correct room...

It's a Friday, right?

There are classes...

Am I dreaming?

I opened the door again and met their surprised eyes. Others, namely, Fuji-kun and Eiji-kun just stared at me, with their normal bright eyes. I asked them, politely as I can to keep my image. "Excuse me, where are my classes supposed to be?"

Fuji-kun stood up and walked up to me. "This is our class, Asakawa-san."

I was confused. How can our class be filled with tennis regulars?

I gave him a confused look and he got the idea right away.

"You didn't receive the message on your phone, this morning?" he asked

I just realized that I haven't opened my phone from the moment that I woke up. I checked my phone and wait... CRAP!

I'm not wearing my contacts!

I can see blurry images on my phone but... I just can't seem to understand it. Fuji doesn't even know I wear contacts and I don't want him to know. So, I improvised. My phone had a message but I couldn't read it... so..

"Fuji-kun, I don't think I got the message what did it say?" I asked

"It said," thank goodness he believed me, "that there won't be any classes for today because there will be no electricity which will lead to the decrease of water flow. So, the school cancelled classes for today." He replied with a smile on his face. I don't get how he can keep that smile on his face for a really long time.

"Oh, so that means, I have to go home?" I said with a grin in my face, "Well then, I should go then..."

I turned my back from them and slid the door silently. I breathed out heavily and walked slowly. No wonder everyone was so shocked when they saw me. And no wonder everything was so blurry. I didn't seem to realize it earlier. I must have gotten used to not wearing contacts. Lately, I haven't bought a new set of contact and I was never in the mood to use glasses except when I'm home, studying or writing. So that I could understand what's written on the board, I've asked the permission to sit in the front seat of the class. I told my teachers that I didn't have a new pack of contacts and that I didn't want my classmates to know that I needed them. They allowed it. I'm so relieved.

Then I remembered! I had extra glasses in my bag. As I was about to get it from my bag, arms wrapped around my shoulders, then Eiji-kun started hugging me like nuts as if I were his bear.

I noticed that the regulars were all behind me. I placed the glasses back inside the bag immediately. He started talking so loudly that I knew that I might have a migraine next. Thank God, Fuji-kun came to save me.

So here I am, walking home with a pack of noisy regulars behind me. Oh look! A bookstore... mwahaha, I can runaway from them and leave them behind... hahahahaha

I turned to the bookstore and instantly find Fuji-kun going inside with me. He said goodbye to the others. And there I was in the bookstore with him.

"Why are you here?" I asked, he knew my hot-headed, bad side. This meant I could talk to him in my rude manners.

"I thought it might be sad for you to go inside the bookstore if you're blind." He said, wait... does he know I need contacts?

"You know about... my contacts?"

"No," he said with a slight smile on his face, "I know about your glasses."

I gave him a questioning look.

"I saw you once, while you were reading a book. I saw you, with the glasses."

Oh, well, if he knows. That means I could just take it out and save me from having a hard time from choosing a book.

"Well, then, thanks for telling me. Now, I know that I could search for a book, easily." I said, happily.

"But..." He started...

What else was he going to say?

"Tezuka saw you, too."

I dropped the glasses from my hand and stared at him with disbelief. TEZUKA KUNIMITSU SAW ME WITH MY GLASSES ON. What will happen to my perfect image? I wanted everyone to think that I had perfect 20/20 vision. Now, my reputation has been destroyed. I don't mind if a certain sadistic person knows but not that stoic tennis captain, who's also the president of the student council. NO!

I didn't notice that Fuji-kun had picked up the glasses. He placed it on my hand and woke me up from daze.

"I have to admit, you look good with those glasses." Fuji-kun said.

Did I just hear him right?

I look good?

I wore the glasses and gave him a smile.

"Well, thank you. I'm quite flattered." I replied. He returned it with a smile. "So, Fuji-kun, what should I buy?"

He recommended some new romantic books. I believe that the once I've read lately have had tragic endings and I need a break from crying... so he gave me a book which assured me that I was having a happy ending.

He left the bookstore earlier than me since he said that he needed to meet Yuuta somewhere. Well, there goes my secret keeper. Hope he doesn't tell anyone.

It was raining outside. I removed my glasses after I paid the cashier and placed it in my bag. I turned around and saw a certain someone with glasses.

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

A/N: I really hoped you liked. It's quite short but still, i hoped you guys liked it! Oh! and if you guys have any idea what time japanese schools starts, can you please inform me?

Thanks You!


	2. Realizing the Silence

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in middle school, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be like him. But is that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

The first time I saw him was when I was a freshman in Seigaku. I didn't have glasses back then because I still had perfect 20/20 vision. Tezuka-kun, on the other hand, had his glasses on the moment I saw him. I was his classmate by that time and well, he sure had a lot of fan girls. I used to compete with him when it came to grades. He never knew it but never in my life did I ever want to get beaten by him. NEVER. I wanted to be the top of my class and I always want to be.

At that time my long hair, which I had taken care of my whole life in elementary was now cut short. It was hanging right above my shoulders. My bangs were quite long though. They managed to stay covering my eyes. It felt itchy but I had to deal with it. I wanted that style for my hair.

Even if he was my opponent in classes, I never wanted to bother when it came to popularity or sports. I knew my limitations. I was never good with socializing. I was picky when it came to friends and I never thought about love. And to tell you guys the truth, till now I don't think that I would ever fall for someone. I want that to wait for my high school debut. Next year, I'm moving from Seigaku Middle School to another High School. I don't want to go to Seigaku HS since they don't prioritize on studies. I know school is for education but Seigaku always relies on sports.

Tezuka-kun was great in everything he does. He was confident in everything he does. Even after the time he had that injury in his left arm, he still raised his head up high. He was still the same Tezuka that everyone knew. I admired him for that but he was still my opponent. At times I would stand to be at the top of the class but the teachers always noticed him. It was always him. All the students came up to him when he needed help in their studies. Everyone would watch him when there are tennis tournaments. Even though he was a great threat for the other tennis regulars, they still admired him for being so determined and strong.

I believe he is someone to be respected. After first year, when I got free from being his opponent, I respected him as a schoolmate. I would hear about him from my classmates and his fangirls. They would say good things about him. They would say things about him being at the level of a national tennis player. They would also say things about his dream of bringing Seigaku to the Nationals. That's a big dream and because of his determined-nature. I knew he would do it. I knew he could take the Tennis team to the nationals.

It was easier for me to socialize on second year. Since there was no Tezuka around in my class, everyone came to me when they needed help in their home works. It felt easier not carrying a certain aim. I mean, being his opponent was hard. I mean, I think he didn't even know of my existence. He was stoic. He wouldn't care even if I told him I hated him. But never in my three years in Middle school, did I ever hate him. He was someone I aspired to be.

That's why I wanted to keep my cool, calm, smart image in front of him. I didn't want to show him any of my flaws or weird actions. I had to be someone different when it came to being with him. But as always luck was on my side. There was never a chance when I was told to stay with him alone. Whenever I get the chance to talk to him it was always in groups. Probably, those times would be in council meetings or other things.

It's a good thing he knows of my existence. If he never knew about me, what a great pain in the neck that would be.

So, in my situation right now, I don't think I have any support here. I never had an experience of talking one-on-one with Tezuka-kun.

I was carrying the plastic which had my books in it. I was excited to read them, but something more frightening has occurred. Tezuka-kun was right in front of me. I just stared at him in silence. What else could I do? It's not like I could start a conversation with him? His stoic nature won't even allow me to say a single word. He wasn't so blurry since his distance wasn't so far. The grade of my glasses aren't that high. I'm just near-sighted but I could see him.

He was wet, but he was carrying an umbrella. How long have I been in the bookstore? Then his mouth moved.

"Asakawa-san" he started

Woah, he said my name... that's an accomplishment.

"We should go." He said with his deep cool voice

Huh? Where are we going?

"Where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to your house. Your mom is at my residence and is currently speaking to my parents." He replied, "They have some certain plans that they don't want to speak about in my presence. They have asked that I pick you up and take you home."

Home? But I live in the dormitory?

"I don't live with my parents anymore." I said

"I know that. They have just stated that I take you back to your residence. Your mother has said that she wants to talk to you when you come back home."

I nodded and followed him out of the bookstore. He opened the umbrella and placed it above both our heads. I liked the silence and the sound of the rain dropping. This gave me an idea for my next novel. So far, I have written three novels, I'm not thinking of publishing them but I dream that they get published. I take out a notebook from my bag and write down my idea.

_Mika-chan ran after Ryo. It was raining hard, there were no cars in the road and not one single person was visible on that dark day. Ryo, was nowhere to be found either. He was going to leave for Australia any moment and this rain wasn't going to stop him. Mika-chan prayed and prayed as hard as she can. She wanted to speak to him. She has finally realized it. Her true feelings. Ryo isn't just a close friend. He's something more. He was her true_

I stopped writing. At that moment, Tezuka had wrapped his left arm around my waist and pulled me back. A car came passing at the speed of light and had splashed both of us. Now, we were both dripping wet. Asakawa Amai, I, had finally woken up and realized the position we were in. I was writing for quite some time that I hadn't noticed the car passing, the rain dropping or even the existence of Tezuka by my side. He let go of my waist and looked at himself.

I said sorry. Thrice actually.

"Sorry, Tezuka-kun, Sorry! I really didn't realize this. Sorry!!" By now, the umbrella that was right over us had dropped. I picked it up and placed it over us. "Why don't I carry this to pay back for that? When we get home, I think we can get some clothes from my cousin. He left some with us." I wanted to say sorry again but he had already replied.

"Okay"

That was all he said. I looked at him, then we both crossed the street. I had to raise the umbrella a little higher since I was way way way shorter than him. His 5'8 height was something. I am at least at the height of 5'3, and so, I am short. It was tiring carrying the umbrella. He had noticed this, at times, the umbrella would tilt to my side, since it was getting heavier and heavier each second.

At that time, he looked at my hand and grabbed the umbrella from me. "It wouldn't be a good idea that you carry it." He said, emotionlessly, again.

I just nodded and rested my hand right beside me. We were almost reaching my place and I knew I had to take a warm bath. But I couldn't do that. I had a guest to take care of. And that guest was... Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun. That isn't a normal guest. NOT.

As I opened the door, I told him to wait in the sofa. He sat down comfortably on my sofa as I scavenged for clothes from my cousin. I found a polo and a pair of pants. A black polo and a pair of jeans. Well, never mind what he wears, it's not like, he's going to criticize it.

I walked back down and gave it to him. I pointed to him a room where he could change. I also told him that I was going to take a warm bath. He nodded and headed to the room. I went upstairs and had a warm bath.

PERFECT... a warm bath. I'm saved from the rain.

I'm saved.

Now, some time for myself.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's quite short once again but i can't avoid that. Nothing really comes in my head. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. The Power of Novels

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

**The Power of Novels**

After my bath, I hurriedly changed to jeans and a shirt. I had a guest to approach – Tezuka Kunimitsu. It's not every day when I get a big time guest like this. I'm not saying he's a celebrity or someone like a political figure. But as I told you guys, he is someone I respect, I admire and I aspire to be. I wouldn't want to look like a fool in front of him. I walked down the stairs and made tea. I haven't asked him if he wanted, but I don't think he would mind if I offered him some. My blurry vision just gave me less self-confidence. I was already screaming in my head. I was shouting negative thoughts. _What if I drop the tea on his lap? _ Or _What if I slip while carry the tray? _Or _What if my tea doesn't taste as good as he likes it to?_ But I tried to push them all over. I don't really like to dwell on those but it's hard to push them aside. Tezuka was there waiting on the sofa with the polo and jeans I gave him. Thank goodness it fits him. What would have happened if it didn't?

I picked up some cookies from the refrigerator and placed them on the tray. As I entered the living room, Tezuka stood up immediately. He lives up to be respected and respects others as well. I bet he'll be the type of man that every mother wants their daughter to marry. He can make a good first impression on parents, now if only he would learn to smile. I told him to sit and asked if he didn't mind if I gave him tea. He said a simple "no" then sat down on the long sofa.

I poured the tea on the two cups and I sat on an individual sofa that was placed right beside the sofa he was seated on. The glass sliding door, that separated us from the inside and the balcony, was now wet. The rain was pouring down hard. I stared at the outside for quite some time. We hadn't started any conversation. It was quite, and that was the only way I could describe.

It felt awkward since, the silence in the air didn't seem to appeal to me. We were in my house all alone, and doing nothing but sitting in silence. But, what is there to talk about?

Then a certain topic came out of my head.

"Tezuka-kun?"

He looked at me then said, "Yes?"

"What are my parents doing in your house, again?"

He rested his back on the sofa and looked at the nearby photos that were hanging by the wall. There were other pictures framed below it. He looked at them.

"I believe they have some certain plans that they need to talk about."

"Do you have any idea what these are?"

He shook his head.

But since when did my parents and his parents ever know each other. I don't think we are childhood friends, plus I think my parents never talked about the Tezuka Family. Well, I never heard them talk about that family. I picked up a cookie from the tray and continued to ask myself. When not one single answer came to my head, I asked Tezuka.

"Have my parents have other meetings with your parents, lately?"

He thought for a moment then replied "At least once a month since we entered 3rd year."

Once a month!!

Is this why they told me to live on my own? So, that they could have discreet meeting with the Tezuka Family? How much have I missed?

I sighed and said, "So, for the past months while I've been away, I never actually knew that they have meetings with your parents. I feel like I've missed quite a lot from my family."

"Yes" he said

Can't he say anything else other than that?

Then I did something quite unusual, I stared at him for the longest time in my whole life. I watched him stay in the same sitting position for the next few minutes. Then he noticed me staring.

"Is there anything you want?" he asked with cool low voice.

I shook my head and smiled. I then noticed that, I've never actually seen him without his glasses. Maybe once or twice but never more than a second.

"Asakawa-san" he said.

I heard it but was distracted by my thoughts. I was staring at the ground for around 5 seconds before I finally looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"About your eye sight," Tezuka-kun said, I stared at him with shock. No! "Do you wear contacts? I don't see you were your glasses."

He knew about the glasses… so why don't I just tell him the truth about my eye sight. But should I tell him that I don't wear glasses to keep my perfect image. NO! I should just tell him some other reason… but… I can't.

"Asakawa-san?"

I looked up at him, startled. "yes?"

"Answer my question." It sounded more like an order when he said that.

"Uh, about that, you see, I—" so what shall I say "I don't really like wearing it. It's quite irritating but it feels good wearing it, especially when the blurry vision is replaced with this really clear vision."

Well, I was telling the truth! I'm not used to wearing glasses since I where contacts a lot. But the contacts always hurt.

So, I don't really where something for my eyes.

Then another unexpected turn in the conversation occurred. He said this:

"Can I see you where the glasses?"

Was I dreaming? I gave him another shocked look. He already knew the secret behind my perfect image but... I didn't want him to personally see me without my glasses. In the end, I gave in. I told him to wait for one moment. I stood up and got my glasses from my bag that was placed on top of the dining table. I walked back to my seat, sat down and took a deep breath. I gave one look at the glasses and wore it. I actually wore it, right in front of him.

What was more surprising was his reaction...

He was more startled than me at the time he asked me the last question. Did I look that bad? And now I thought that I was attractive even with my glasses. I don't look good with it. I reached out for my glasses and tried to take it out.

Then I stopped.

What stopped me, you ask?

Tezuka Kunimitsu

"Don't."

That was all he said. But it meant a lot. The glasses weren't there to make me a laughing stock. He stopped me from taking it out, because from my point of view, he liked it. No.

Well, I don't really know the reason.

I wore the irritating glasses for the next few moments. I never removed or touched it. Maybe I would touch it from time to time, just to adjust it, or push it up but not to remove it. Because the air was already filled with too much silence, I wanted to fill the wasted time. I asked Tezuka a question, "Uh, do you read any books?"

"Yes"

"What type?"

"Suspense"

"I'm more of a tragic love or romantic type." I wasn't afraid to admit that. Everyone knew that I was the type who would use up my time reading on the school rooftop. Everyone, who wanted to go up there see me reading in my free time. I just don't think Tezuka was anyone from them.

"Yes, I've seen one of your books, once or twice."

He did?

"And when would that be?" I asked, a little curious about how he saw. Okay, I admit, not a little curious. I was really really curious!

"On the rooftop"

He's gone there?

"Aren't you that girl who would sit on the floor near the fence?" He continued, still with his cool, calm, and low voice

I nodded. So, he was also one of those few people who would go up there to feel the breeze. I continued the conversation.

"What would you do there? I mean, on the rooftop."

"Think"

Hmm, so he's also troubled sometimes. But he's got a great tennis team, what's to be scared about? He formed such a great team that would take them to the nationals.

"What would you think about?" I asked as I adjusted my glasses

"About school, Tennis, my teammates and" he stopped for one moment. What else was he supposed to say? "About my life."

And now I know that he also thinks about his own life. I knew that he wanted to be a professional tennis player but before that, what would he be? A lawyer? He looks a lot like it. That's when I asked him another question.

"I know this is really out of the box, but I was just wondering, what course do you want to take up when you reach college?"

He looked back at the glass that was used for the tea. It was empty. He stayed silent for quite some time.

"I was thinking of taking a pre-med course," I said, he didn't want to give me an answer but maybe he would tell me once I answer that question, "I want to be a doctor. I just don't know what type. People say I'm good with handling things carefully. I'm quite good with my hands. So, I was thinking maybe surgery. But, what type of surgeon? I don't really know. I was thinking maybe for the brain. It's quite fun operating on someone else's brain but, sometimes the person has to be awake at some operations. I don't really know but I've seen one on TV. So, maybe for the heart but, I'm not really interested in watching the heart pump. But right now, I know I just have to focus on my studies. It's too early to think about that. How 'bout you? What course do you want to take up?"

I ended the speech but he still didn't have an answer. That's when I realized that he has never thought of that question. He was just dreaming of being a professional tennis player that he never realized that he needed to go to college. He's being quite one-sided with his thoughts.

"If you don't want to answer, I don't mind."

I rested my head on the sofa and waited for the silence to be stopped. I was thinking of another topic to start the conversation with.

Then he spoke.

"I'm taking up Law."

I jerked up, I was right. He was fit for being a lawyer and he has finally realized that.

"You would fit that course perfectly." I said with a grin on my face.

"Yes."

After a few moments, I stood up.

"You're into suspense right? I have books by Stephen King, you want to check them out?"

"Sure"

He stood up and followed me to my room.

I opened the door, and there stood a very deserted room. Mom would use it as a guest room. But she never had any guest so, it's never been used. I told him to sit on a chair that was on my table but he chose to stand. I showed him my bookshelf which was filled with books, books and more books.

"I may have said that I was in to tragic love or romance but I do read all types of books. I'm not just stuck to one book. I do have some Anne Rice books if you're not interested with Stephen King."

"No, Stephen King is fine."

"Here," I handed him a book. "The Stand by Stephen King, a lot of people like it. I liked it too, so, here you go."

He got the book from my hand and examined it. After I waited for his reaction, he gave me a nod and said "Thank You"

"Your Welcome"

I sat on my bed and got the book which I bought from the bookstore. One was a tragic love story, the other was well, a good story, I hope. It was the book that Fuji-kun recommended.

The tragic love was entitled "Dear John" by Nicholas Sparks. Most of his books usually have a sad ending in it. Well, so far the books I've read have a sad ending. But I like it, it gives me a reason to cry. The other story is entitled "Blue Bloods" by Melissa de la Cruz. Fuji-kun said that I might like it, if I'm interested in Vampires. But I told him that I read any type of book.

Tezuka watched me as I scanned through the book. "Fuji has read the book twice, I recall." He said.

"Has he said anything about it?"

"He seems to like it but," There goes the word 'but.' I wonder what he's going to add, "it doesn't appeal to me. I regret the moment I read that book."

"You read it?"

"Fuji recommended it."

He was still standing. I hope he would like the book I lent to him. I wanted to know his reaction and so, I told him to read it. In a polite manner.

"If you're interested in the book, you can read it on my sofa." Believe it or not, there's a small sofa in my room. "It's really comfortable. I can just read on my bed."

He nodded and read on my sofa.

I stared at him and then... I found out he was glued to the book. He was stuck to the contents of each page... Wow! The powers of Stephen King.

* * *

A/N: For Stephen King readers: I am sorry I don't really read Stephen King and i never read The Stand. So, I just heard that it's a great book. So if you didn't find it nice, or you have any violent reactions, i am completely sorry.

I really like to thank those who made alerts and reviews.

REVIEW!


	4. Sworn to Secrecy part1

Thanks for all those who made reviews and added this story to the story alerts.

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

**Sworn to Secrecy - Part 1**

That night with Tezuka-kun ended calmly. My mom came home and told him that he could go home already. It got quite boring when I gave him the book. He didn't talk or say anything. It just got really silent. I had my ipod on the whole time. And I was completely stuck to my book. When my parent's arrived, he gave them a bow and left as soon as I counted till five. Well, I must tell you, it was fast.

But here's the thing… I don't know exactly what's going on between my family and Tezuka-kun's family. It's funny knowing that I don't know the secrets to my own family. They're hiding something from me and I know it! I just don't really know what the secret is.

If I just knew… I wouldn't be doing something this crazy at this very moment.

Well… guess what it is?

Watching the tennis regulars in their tennis practice.

It's a Saturday morning, two weeks after the day with Tezuka incident. It's around 6:30 AM and we have no exams for today. I've already studied in advance for all the subjects and I'm ready for the teachers. But I just don't get what I'm doing, early in the morning in front of the tennis courts. The regulars are playing around and Inui… well leave him be.

Have I ever told you… Inui…

Well, he's actually my "best friend." Okay, you guys may think that it's Fuji but sorry to disappoint you guys, it ain't him. I love Fuji as a close friend but Inui… is just the greatest best friend in the world. I knew him since… Elementary!

I was his supporter when he was playing doubles with Yanagi. And yes! Yanagi is my best friend too.

I have time for friends, too. I'm not all studies, you know.

So, while I watched the tennis practices, I heard Inui's footsteps walking towards me. I never get scared by the times when he appears out of nowhere. I practically know when he wants to scare me or not. I turned my head to look at Inui who was grinning at me. Oh my goodness, what does he plan to do now?

"Yo, Sadaharu!" I greeted him

"Amai, what are you doing here?"

I thought for an answer but none came to my mind. I stayed silent and just continued to stare at him.

"In my calculations, the last time you came here was to pick me up because you wanted to treat me for my birthday. That happened last year and today isn't my birthday. So, I would think that you would want to come here because you need to see Fuji and Eiji, who are your classmates. But I also found out that you don't really need to see them since there isn't anything you want to tell them." He started babbling.

"Wait, how would you know I don't want to tell them anything?" I asked, just to make sure he isn't making things up.

"I believe you could see them doing nothing but staring at the current game with Echizen and Momoshiro. With your type of attitude towards both of them, there was a huge 92 chance of you going up to them and telling them about school. But since you didn't do that, then that means you wouldn't want to tell them anything."

"That's a good point. So, why else am I here?" I asked. Maybe he would actually know, since I, myself, don't know what the hell I'm doing here.

"Hm" He pulled out his notebook and flipped to some pages. "If you do notice, I haven't written any single data about you. You aren't a tennis player so I wouldn't really know what are your plans when it comes to attacking and defending. But I know everything about you, that I could tell that there is only one reason why you are here."

I wonder what that would be.

"And what is that reason?"

"I am giving a 98 percent on this." He replied.

Is he trying to make a suspense part to this story?

"You are watching Tezuka Kunimitsu."

...

I was speechless for the first two seconds when I finally screamed.

"Impossible!"

"You're reaction seems to mean that you are denying it. Hm" he said "I shall add your name to Tezuka's fan list."

He does that?

"Since when did you write down the names of his fans?" wait... he's gonna write my name? "Don't you dare write my name!"

He pulled out his notebook "ii Data" he said.

He started writing but I pulled the notebook away from him. He stared at me without any reaction. He didn't try to pull the notebook away from me or try to hide it. He just let me stare at it and hold it. It was opened to a certain page and if I read it, he might get mad at me. I turned to give the notebook back to him but when I looked at him, he was gone. He was already back to taking notes from his other teammates. I just wonder how he keeps so many notebooks.

Wait... maybe he's allowing me to see this page. I turned to notebook to see the page and read it.

* * *

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_65 percent of the day is thinking about tennis. _

_30 percent of the day is thinking about school - Even with only this little amount of time for school, he continues to stay as the top in the class. I wonder what Amai will think about when she finds out about his. _

_5 percent of the day is thinking about life - It is a usual habit for him to stay up in the roof just to stare at whatever there is in the sky. I have never actually found out what it is that he thinks about, but I believe he has a life to live. He thinks about his own life. _

_Amai must also be in the rooftop at that same time. I believe she is reading a book._

_**Amasawa Amai**_

_**He respects her.**_

I stared at the notebook with complete disbelief. I held on to the notebook and stared at Inui. He still didn't seem to care about the notebook. And I also noticed that other than the pages in the middle, the other pages were all unwritten. I closed the notebook and looked at the cover page.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu data for Amai**

That was what was written. It seemed to be made just for me. This was the only time I finally realized that I was interested in him. It's not because I like him or anything like that. It was because I hardly know this guy and that I respect him so badly. How can I respect him if I don't even know him? I thought about this logically and I finally made a decision to read the remaining pages. I ran to the classroom and continued reading.

_Tezuka is one of the people who I have a hard time getting tennis data on. The other person would be Fuji. I find it interesting that you, Amai, have continued reading this. You see, I never thought that it would be you of all people that would be interested in knowing his data by desperately getting this notebook without my permission._

* * *

What do you mean without your permission. Damn you, Sadaharu Inui. Damn you.

YOU FORCED ME TO TAKE GET THIS FROM YOU!

Well, anyway I continued reading.

* * *

_But, I would never know when you would finally let go of your dreams of being the smartest girl around. I never thought you could take your time out to think about Tezuka. You do know that your morning is only reserved for studies. I feel ashamed, as your best friend, that you have used some of your time to achieve a certain amount of data of Tezuka. But I am doing you a favor by giving a certain amount of info on him. I was really interested in the way you acted when you are alone with him in your house. You see to be so uncalm and nervous. I think I have reminded you already that there really is nothing to be scared about when it comes to Tezuka. His terrifying 20 laps around the court are only great when I have my Inui Juice around. I trust that you believe me when I say this._

* * *

Sorry, Sadaharu but I don't. You're juice made me vomit nonstop. Are you trying to make me bulimic? I missed 3rd, 4th, and 5th period, darn it!

* * *

_As you continue read to the next few paragraphs, you must be reminded that all of this you are reading will only stay between both of us. All my hard work must not be wasted. I used up 10 of my data collecting time for this._

_Thus, info on Tezuka Kunimistu officially begins here._

* * *

I was ready. I was very ready. I turned to the next page and I found loads and loads of written handwork.

I started reading when...

"Oi, Oi! Amasawa-chan! Isn't that Inui's notebook? Ne, Ne!"

It was Eiji who was hugging me like crazy and asking me nonstop. He knew that Inui was my best friend. But he still can't believe it. I closed the notebook immediately, hoping that he didn't see anything.

"Yeah, it is."

"Can I read?"

"No"

"Why!" he asked with all that cuteness in him.

"Maybe it's something that Inui wrote just for Amasawa. Am I right, Amasawa?" Fuji said as he appeared suddenly.

"Uh, yeah."

"Isn't there anything you should be studying about?" Fuji asked as he placed his bag on his table. Eiji did the same.

"None"

"yeah! There's nothing to study! We have no exams today and I could sleep and daydream the whole time!" Eiji said excitedly. Doesn't he know that we are learning new topics for today? It's sad if he would listen. Some teachers give us surprise exams on the next day after the first lesson.

And so... I reminded him.

"I don't think it's a good idea to sleep. We're having new lessons for today. The teachers might want to give us an exam tomorrow or the next meeting."

"Awww" he said while being so sad and depressed. "But I can't stay awake for the whole day?"

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Yesterday, Eiji was busy playing a new game that his brother bought in the PS. He wouldn't let it go." Fuji answered for him.

"I just wonder how you still stay so happy and energetic for this morning. Oh well, that hyper crazy act will be drained later."

"Yep, yep!" Eiji replied

Well, so that's how my morning started. I think I should read the notebook later.

That sucks.

* * *

A/N. BTW thanks Milisante for reviewing and I tried to add other characters, hoped it worked.


	5. Sworn to Secrecy Part2

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

**Sworn To Secrecy Part II**

As soon as I returned to my dorm, I immediately started my homework. I was in a hurry to read something else. As expected, we had an announced exam tomorrow. I was also reviewing for the other subjects just in case they give us a surprise exam. It's not bad to make sure.

After two hours of studying… I pulled out Inui's notebook.

I flipped to the last few pages that I had last read… and continued reading. This was getting a little more interesting.

* * *

_Tezuka started playing tennis since a young child and he is very determined. I believe you know that. Well, everyone does know that he prioritizes on tennis. So, I have planned not to share any of my tennis data on him. _

_He grew up like his grandfather. Calm and old-fashioned. I do know that you believe me when I say that. I still remember the time when I was assigned to be the regulars wake up call while in training camp. I found him awake long before I was there. He had already finished his bath and had also finished his twenty laps around the court. Before breakfast he also drinks tea and eats cranberries. (A/N For more information, type down Prince of tennis wake up in and you will see what I mean). I told him that it is very old-fashioned and he believes me. He seems to trust a lot of data on me. _

* * *

A lot of people trust the darn data on you, Sadaharu. You can keep them all without telling a single person. I just don't get how you do that. Well, continuing…

* * *

_He is an only child with Tezuka Ayana and Tezuka Kuniharu as his parents. Tezuka Kunikazu is his grandfather who seems to be the one he looks up to. They are very alike. As you know, Tezuka started off in Seigaku as an overconfident and arrogant student. He played against his seniors with his right hand and not with his left hand. This is what led to the injury in his left arm. I believe you know this already. Must I really need to continue?_

_I will not…_

_He also got the trait of saying the line "Don't let your guard down" and "20 laps around the court" from our former Captain Yamato Yudai. When he was in first year he became a regular, in second year became the vice-captain and in third year became the captain and president of student council. _

_I still believe you knew that…_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu is sometimes thought to be older than his real age. He is fourteen but I think you heard that some people think he is the teacher. I still remember the time when we went to Kawamura's Sushi Shop and his father mistook him as the Sensei asking if he wanted any alcoholic beverages._

* * *

At this I laughed. I knew about Tezuka being thought of as a teacher but Sadaharu reminding me about it makes me laugh like crazy.

* * *

_**Secret Data (do not spread):**_

_**Tezuka is into suspense thriller books but I found out that he has been into romantic stories. Such as Nicholas Sparks and lately I found out that he was reading 'Blue Bloods.'**_

_**If you want to see Tezuka laugh, I found the perfect place to do that. While watching a comedy movie. He doesn't laugh when he is together with someone but when he is alone… his laughter does not stop. I'm a witness… I'm not lying. His laugh is very very low. It was too bad I didn't bring any recording devices at that time because I just saw him by coincidence.**_

_**The country he wants to live in other than Japan is New Zealand. He found out that its surroundings are very peaceful. **_

_**His glasses' grade is 150. He has the same grade as you do. My grade is just too high for you, I guess. He's been wearing it since he was eight. **_

_**He like mountain climbing, fishing, camping and hiking. He's a little too out-going, I presume.**_

_**I believe he likes the colors green and blue. But I always wonder why he wears that purple shirt a lot. You should tell him to change his sense of fashion.**_

_**His favorite subject is world history. I think you know that.**_

_**He never thought he would be the president of student council. He thought that it would be you. I think I heard him say that before. But even if he is the captain of the Tennis Team, he never forgets about his duties as the President of the Student Council. **_

_**He cares a lot about people who have changed his life. He doesn't want the people he knows to get hurt. **_

_**When he was a freshman he kept a record of hitting a falling leaf 26 times consecutively (A/N I got this from the manga).**_

_**He also has the most fangirls among all of us in the tennis team.**_

_There is actually more data that I have kept but since I realized that you don't really need to know any tennis data I have made the decision not to reveal it to you._

_Tezuka Kunimitsu also enjoys listening to music. He looks like the type that would listen to classical and soft songs but that type of songs goes to Fuji. Tezuka actually is the type who likes to listen to boy band-ish songs. He likes ballads but lately I've seen him listen to songs from bands such as Abingdon Boys School and Aqua Timez. I find it amazing but I realized that it means that he has finally grew up from his old-fashioned sense of music. _

_Based on my research, I found out that he can also cook. His mother serves him breakfast, lunch and dinner and because of his gentleman attitude, he helps his mother cook at times. This is one of his bonding moments with his mom since he is usually out training for tennis. When his left arm was injured he didn't tell his parents so that they wouldn't worry them. In the end they found out through Ryuzaki-Sensei. They just told Tezuka to take care of himself. And that was what Tezuka has been doing. _

_He is very independent._

_I think you have realized that already._

* * *

Everyone knows that Tezuka Kunimitsu is very independent, Sadaharu. Why do you have to add such information here? Next!

* * *

_He also watches Animes… Some animes. Lately I heard that he was into watching __**Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto** __and also__, **Full Metal Alchemist**__. He doesn't seem to like the ending, especially after he watched _**_Conqueror of Shamballa_**_**.** He found it such a waste of time. But he liked the story of the anime and the graphic style. I remember that time when he stated that_**_Beck: The Mongolian Chop Squad_**_was something he was a little interested in. I just never found out what type of Anime he was addicted to. When Eiji introduced to him some Romantic/Humor Animes he declined the offer, when he offered a suspense such as Death Note and Persona, he also declined but said that he borrow the DVD once he gets interested. I found out that he never borrowed it. I believe that was a year ago. Eiji, the anime fan, had already offered a lot of Animes to Tezuka when he found out that Tezuka was watching some animes._

* * *

Alright alright! That's it for tonight! So far, I found out a little bit of Tezuka… All I need to know is why he respects me. I plan to continue reading it tomorrow. It's already 9:30PM, I'm not going to sleep just yet but, I feel like I need a short walk around the neighborhood. Or maybe I should visit an old friend.

As I have said, my two childhood friends are Inui Sadaharu and Yanagi Renji. To tell you the truth, even if I'm their best friend, I never got to see their eyes. I only saw Sadaharu's eyes once, just by accident. And it's not that time when he fought against Eiji. It was the time when I pulled the glasses away from him and practically forced his eyes open. In the end he opened them and showed me his eyes. I… don't really like it when I see him without his glasses, he looks way better with them on. As for Renji, I never got to see his eyes… because, his eyes are practically open. It's just that he keeps it 3/4ths closed.

He's been doing that since… I don't know when.

And now, here I am planning to pay my old pal a visit. I miss him!

I rang the doorbell… till a familiar face showed up in front of the door. "RENJI!!" Well, I practically screamed and hugged him like nuts. All he did was say hey and hug me back. He guided me to his room which was neatly fixed, as always. His laptop was on his bed, which I gladly jumped on. Well, I didn't jump on the laptop just the bed. I presume he was about to write some data on something… probably tennis. But compared to Sadaharu, he is less crazy when it comes to data. Unlike Sadaharu, who calculates every move, he just sees past through a person's technique. He can basically see the hidden move of a certain person. Or something like that. I didn't want to ask for any further information on that.

We talked… and talked… and talked. He's silent at times… but he's a good guy. He listens to my problems and I listen to his. The three of us, Sadaharu, Renji and I, are what you call, data freaks. I'm just the least craziest between these guys. We're all crazy about math. We all love being perfectionist and knowing all the data needed to know. And well… we're just quite over-compulsive with life. You see, I don't keep my data in notebooks or in any written form. It's all in my head and my data is well composed of studies, studies and studies. I'm more of a analytical type of thinker but I like the data I keep perfect. So, when it comes to talking about theories in science, I say more than just the meaning of the theory but also circumstances when such theories occur… If I played some certain sport… probably I'll be also a crazy data freak…

Unfortunately, for my tennis best friends, I am not into any sport and I'm not capable of being in any sport. I left Renji's house at 11pm and because he loves me so much, he walked me back home. I gave him another huge hug and went in my house.

Tonight! I'm one data crazy person!

* * *

A/N some of the data that i have written are completely false and made up. Some others, i got from websites and from the manga. This took me quite some time to make. It's hard making up data on Tezuka. I mean... what type of interesting data can you get from him. All the animes and bands written here are all true, by the way. I haven't seen Persona but, I've seen the game and tried reading the manga.

Sorry if i didn't get to add any talking scenes for Renji... i just can't imagine what he could say to my dear Amai. I mean they are best friends... but... never mind. I'll add more talking scenes to him.

Oh, if this info on Tezuka is a little too OOC, i completely apologize but well... I'm just trying to show a completely different side of Tezuka. Which I find hard to create? Hope, I have made it to your expectations and if i haven't... don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	6. The Nightmare in Coffee Shops

ntion for all readers:

I'd like to add that Tezuka wasn't into boy bands. I shouldn't have used that term. Please try to erase that from your memory and change it to easy-listening music (eg. songs sung by Michael Buble, Barry Manilow. I wouldn't know any japanese singer who is someone like that.) Sorry if i made some confusion, it just seems like i made people think that boy band-ish was Backstreet boys... or something like that.

Concerning Nicholas Sparks, I would like to point out that i did not mean to say that his books were sold/ or not sold in Japan. I used him as the author of the books because he is a well-known author for romantic novels. This would give the readers an idea of what type of book it is. And also, i don't really know any Japanese author. This is also in the same case with Stephen King. You've been such a great help.

Thank you for** Milisante** for reviewing and for **Terry-may**, who i just met lately and **invisible-gurl. Thanks for all the support!**

Now the confusions gone... here is **RESPECT** with the latest chapter... it's quite boring... but it just shows a intro of next chapter... have fun!!

* * *

**THE NIGHTMARE IN COFFEE SHOPS**

After reading loads of unbelievable info on Tezuka… I couldn't stand but just stay on my bed for one whole day. I really wanted to know how Sadaharu got such data. I mean, for one thing, how in the world did he know about his type of music. The thing that I wonder the most is… Is Inui Sadaharu a certified stalker?

Oh my god, I just wonder what data he has on me. If he has data on Renji, don't you guys think there's a chance that he'll be getting data on me, too. Uh-oh… probably by now… he knows my most precious secrets that I don't even know of. I'm caught… or maybe not.

This is me… Amasawa Amai, the little worrier. I'm quite the nervous, tense person. I freak out and start going crazy. Even if I am more like the perfectionist student, my classmates may think that I am calm but when a teacher calls me to answer a certain question, my head just goes crazy and crazy. That's why I always study, that makes me realize that I am ready for any question. But even if I do that, I'm still scared. I wouldn't know what that question would be or I wouldn't know when the teacher would surprisingly call me. What's scarier is that there are 30 more students staring at you when you answer a question. It's nerve wrecking when I answer a math problem on the board. I mean, all the eyes are staring at what you're writing. And when I make a wrong calculation, I wouldn't know what's going on inside the mind of the students.

That's why I need Sadaharu as a study buddy. We ask each other questions and he makes the math problems for me to answer. He can make really good math questions. Very very difficult questions… but I seem to be used to the site of numbers.

I'm really really happy that we don't have classes today. Ah, Sunday, the only day when we, the students, get some time to rest. Hm, what shall I do?

* * *

Sadaharu is busy with his data. Renji is probably doing the same. So… Why don't I go shopping! Hm, I'm already done reading the books that I bought. There must be some new book that the book shop is selling.

Alright! I'm off to the shop!

The shop… was empty.

And here I thought it was going to be filled.

Hm, so today, I found a new issue of my fave manga magazine. Hana to Yume is finally out! Alright… I'm buying this, NOW!

I paid up for it and stopped by a coffee shop to read the magazine.

And guess who I saw…

I think I should enumerate them. There was a super hyper Eiji, who was trying to squeeze someone I believe to be Echizen Ryoma, who was also getting irritated by a certain second year who I know by the name of Momo, who was being laughed at by Fuji , worried by Oishi and stared by Tezuka. End of story. I think, all I'm missing is that other guy who I know to be snake-like, Sadaharu and Kawamura.

The question now is... what the hell are they doing in a coffee shop, being so noisy!

I hardly know the regulars of the Tennis club but because they are a popular figure in Seigaku, most likely everyone knows how they look like. Since I don't do any sports or I'm not in any sport-related club, I don't really know the guys completely. I hardly know my fellow third years. I know Eiji and Fuji because they are my classmates, I know Sadaharu because he's my best friend but I don't really know much about Kawamura and only a little on Oishi. Oishi goes to the student meetings, he's the class representative of his class. And Tezuka because… who doesn't know THE Tezuka Kunimitsu.

So, while hiding behind my magazine, I stared at Tezuka. I just wondered how in the world all that data from last night could be true. Not all of Sadaharu's data is reliable, by the way. Sometimes he misinterprets things. I still remember the time he told me about that date thing with his fellow teammates, which he thought was a love triangle. My goodness! In the end they were just going to play some tennis…

Sadaharu! Don't rely on instincts only! Think logically… Well, speaking of the devil, I think he's calling me right now on the phone.

"Hello, Sadaharu?"

Silence

"Why are you hiding behind a magazine in a coffee shop?"

I turned my back and found him, together with Kawamura and the second year dude. I still can't get seem to get his name.

I flipped my phone ,off and replied. "I'm reading, not hiding, Sadaharu"

"But you're eyes are right above your magazine, which is covering your nose. Spying?"

"NO!" I quickly denied. "Are you here to join you're fellow regulars?" I immediately changed the topic

"We are just here to pick them up. We planned to meet here."

"where are guys going?"

"The beach. I thought of treating them to breakfast here." Oishi suddenly said, barging into my conversation with Sadaharu.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun. So have you guys eaten already?"

"We were waiting for the other regulars." He replied.

"Oh ok"

That must have been one of the conversations I had with Oishi that didn't have much to do with school. I wonder what beach they're going to.

"What beach are you guys going to?" I asked

Kawamura then replied while scratching his head. "We were given an opportunity to live with someone in Enoshima Beach for two days ."

"You guys are skipping school." Then it suddenly popped in my head. "Oh yeah, we aren't having classes tomorrow. The teachers are going to take a break."

"It's always normal for you to forget about that, Amai-chan, nya!"Eiji pointed out, with a huge grin on his face. "You'd always be excited for school, nya!"

I forced a smile on my face then said, "ye-a-a-h"

I don't really like it when people tell me that. I'm not excited for school! It's just that I kind of got used to the feeling of school from Mondays to Saturdays that sometimes when we don't have school, I feel like something is missing. The schedule of school is attached to my brain.

"Ok, so you guys start eating already!"

"You want to sit with us, Amai-chan! We still have space for one more!" Eiji offered

"Nah, it's ok. I wanna stay here." I said pointing to my table. Then they all left me to stay in my silent table while they crowd around they're already noisy table.

Enoshima Beach? Isn't that quite crowded. Hm, maybe not at this time. It's usually crowded in summer. It's quite deserted when it's not summer. It's a great place. It's a little off Japan but maybe just a 1 and half hour ride and there you are… Enoshima!

Hm, My family and I used to go there every summer. We have a huge rest house there. I love staying there and sleeping by the beach, just waiting for the sunset. BEAUTIFUL.

We came there last summer and I recall seeing my classmates. I think they stayed in our place for two nights, then stayed in the hotel for the next few days. I still don't understand how we got a really huge beach house and our house is like any other typical Japanese house. Sigh, I still don't understand that part of my family.

I wonder whose place they're going to stay in. I used to have some friends from there. Well, they only stay there on summer, yep, they also have rest houses there.

I texted Sadaharu to come to my table since I needed to ask him a question… and he came immediately.

I really wanted to ask him about Tezuka's data but now wasn't the right time.

"Whose place are you going to stay in when you're in Enoshima?"

He adjusted his glasses and thought for a moment.

"I don't really know. I believe it was Tezuka who took care of that. I was amazed to know that he arranged this all by himself."

"He did?" I half-whispered

"Yes, he told us last week about this short vacation." He whispered in reply.

"By the way, where's all the luggage?" I asked, still whispering

"There's a van outside, we all placed it there."

"Who owns the van?"

"I completely don't know. "

"This must be one of those days when you are completely clueless about the details of everything, eh, Sadaharu?" I asked, with a grin planted on my face.

"I believe so, but don't worry I'll find out."

"Whatever."

He left his seat and went back to join his teammates.

* * *

When forty-five minutes had passed and the clock turned to 945AM, I saw the regulars stand up and leave their seats. I was still busy reading my manga till a tap came on my shoulder.

I looked up. Oh my… Tezuka just tapped my shoulder. What does he need?

"Yeah?" I had already drank up all my frapuccino which I just noticed at that moment and stared at him blankly.

"Please tell your mother that we are about to leave."

What? Tell my mom? Why?

I furrowed my eyebrows, then he finally got the message. That was fast.

"you're mom never told you."

I shook my head.

Then in sat on the chair across mine, uninvited.

"We are staying in your beach house in Enoshima. A driver that your father hired is supposed to lead us there."

Am I dreaming? A pack of tennis regulars are planning to stay MY BEACH HOUSE? I am going to faint.

Then my phone rang.

I believe this is my mom. I looked at it and excused myself.

"Mom? Why are the regulars staying in the beach house in Enoshima?"

"I invited them, dearest."

"heh? You did?"

"that was the talk I was having with the parent's of Kunimitsu. Ryuuzaki-sensei was also there. We had talked about giving them a small vacation for free. I offered the beach to them. And this is the perfect time. No one would be there. They could have the beach all to themselves. Wouldn't that be great?"

"And who's going to watch the place, while they're there?"

Please let mom hire a body guard. She hired a driver, why not a bodyguard. Please

"I woudn't want to have too much expenses so if it wouldn't be a bother, could you please join them?"

I stared at Tezuka in disbelief. He just looked at the window.

"Mom, it's a bother!"

"Aren't the exams over? I don't think the teachers gave you any homework, did they?"

She was right they didn't give us any.

"No"

"Then join them"

I was supposed to speak up but she said something.

"I placed your bag and your needed supplies inside the van. Everything you need is there. I think a packed more than needed in case you didn't like the shirts I picked."

"Ok, mom, thanks…"

NO THANKS!

"bye mom"

"thanks, dearest, have fun and watch those boys carefully."

I'll gladly watch them for you… NOOOOO

I turned to Tezuka and told him that I was joining them. It was my job to join them not only because I owned the place but because I have to host them… Here goes another terrifying nightmare. I mean what type of nightmare is not terrifying.

This experience might not be sooo scary… but it just one girl against a bunch of guys.

There's no privacy in such world.

I was brought to the van… then… we were escorted to Enoshima by the driver that my dad hired.

ZERO PRIVACY… I must remind you… TERRIFYING NIGHTMARE… noooo!

* * *

chapter 7 preview:

In Enoshima, Tezuka and Amai are having a little chat and slowly the real truth behind Inui's data comes out. Is Inui really that reliable on data? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter coming out soon...

stay tuned!

I'm trying to make this story last only for 10 chapters. I wouldn't want it too long.. but if its more than that... please support me all the way

Enoshima is a small island one hour and half away from Tokyo. I just found it while searching around Japanese beaches close to Tokyo in google.


	7. Error Number 1

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

Thanks for all the reviews!! I feel like making more and more chapters!!

* * *

**ERROR NUMBER ONE**

So here I am.. I mean..We are in Enoshima. Beautiful Island, beautiful beach, beautiful people. Well, now my sight of people are a pack of tennis regulars from our school, and that's not such a beautiful sight. You may think, yeah, they're hot but they're as noisy as a pack of two hundred male dogs fighting. I'm telling, I only see nine regulars and I feel like I'm hearing 200 hundred dogs. It's a pain in the neck and my ears are bleeding.

The ride going here, I thought was going to be peaceful. But why should I think of peace when I must remember that I am on a ride with a group of regulars!

I hope they don't destroy this rest house. It's the most precious thing that I'm going to inherit! Sigh, if they slightly cause a tiny little scratch to any of the furniture here, they know who's sending them to hell. OK OK! Fine fine. I'm not that mean, it's just, I love this rest house and I want to leave it untouched!

It's such a beauty to begin with. It's beautiful.

And here I am, staring at them bickering and fighting nonstop on my couch. Oishi is screaming as loud as he can to stop them and Tezuka can't even do anything or maybe he's not even trying.

I stood up to go to the kitchen. Fuji stood up, too. "Mind if I join you?" he asked politely, but still with that grin of his.

I shook my head and he followed me to the really silent kitchen. I haven't given the guys a tour yet because the moment the came in the rest house, all they did was stare at the interior. It's practically only colored white. There's a really high ceiling, and a huge window which shows the beach. The living room is thrice as big as the one I have at home. The stairs are quite big and were built at the side of that room. When you reach the second floor, you are met by another living room which has a huge plasma TV. There are two doors in each side of the TV and that leads to other rooms of the house.

The kitchen is my favorite part of this house, second to the attic. It's really big and silent. My mom and I usually bake goodies in here and it's amusingly fun. There are two tables which are both used for slicing, preparing, mixing, chopping... the ingredients. And that's where I usually sit to chat with my mom. I'm a cook!

I love cooking and baking! It's my hobby! I thought about taking up a culinary related course but taking up medicine has always been my dream.

As I gave Fuji a tour around the kitchen, I also gave him insights of the things I baked and cooked with my mom. He gave questions about the taste, its presentation or even sometimes the ingredients. I wonder if he, himself, will cook it for his family or whoever.

I opened a small cabinet and brought out a clear book filled with recipes. There were five other clear books in there but the blue one, which I showed to Fuji, had the easiest recipes to cook. He took them and gave it a look.

Together with the recipe was the picture of the food. He based his choosing from that. When he had found one, he asked if he could keep it. I told him that I would have to photocopy it or he could copy it to a notebook. He said that the latter would be fine.

I gave him a small unused notebook where he silently copied the recipe.

While he did that, I asked him a few questions on the team.

"So, how's the team?" I started while getting eggs from the refrigerator

"Fine as always, The bickering is normal and all the days are missing without it." He replied, still copying the recipe.

"That sounds like fun." I said as I cracked the eggs open and started beating it.

"What are you making?" he asked with his soft voice.

"Oh, cookies. Just don't tell the guys. Maybe this could shut them up for a moment." I said with a smile on my face.

The cookies would do them some good.

Didn't I tell you guys that I would be asking him a few questions on the team? Well, it seemed to go the other way around.

"So, how's your life right now?"

"Good, I believe. My relationship with Sadaharu is actually getting its own gaps but Renji, Sadaharu and I are handling it. School is the same as always but I still can't seem to get over the anxiety. I must be pressuring myself too much. Don't you think so?"

"I never actually thought you would be the type to pressure yourself.. I hear you still have a lot of things to do about the school sport's festival?"

"Yeah, I wonder why they chose me when I completely have no idea about sports. I still remember the time we had volleyball in PE and I couldn't even serve an underhand serve. I wouldn't run towards the ball because I was always daydreaming and worrying about the next class. My teammates actually scolded me but some are still supporting me telling me that I could do it. I love those girls but I wonder if they're ever tired of saying that."

"There are some people like that. They just always seem to trust you."

"I'm glad there are people like that."

"What are you supposed to do about the sport's festival?"

"We, the sport's festival team, have already made some plans about the design of the school. We've already planned to make up some sports and group the school into three groups and well... other plans which you will soon find out."

"Hm, I hope they're good." He said with a smile marked on his face.

I still wonder how someone like him, who looks so weak still has the stamina to play tennis. I mean, tennis is played under the heat of the sun. The player must run around a huge tennis court to and there's loads of stamina needed.

I don't get this guy.

Oh well, never mind that.

When he finished copying the recipe, I was almost done with my cookies. Around twenty minutes of baking. Then it's over!

I told Fuji to see if the guys were still in the couch or if they were touring themselves around the house.

He came back telling me that they were staring at the photo album that was placed below the table and that Tezuka was missing.

So, Tezuka is missing and the other guys are already messing with my private life. Oh well, it's not like anything embarrassing was in there. Yeah maybe me butt naked in bathtub but that was when I was five years old!

The latest picture I have there was with my classmates shopping in Shibuya. I think we were all making funny faces... not something to be embarrassed about.

The cookies are done!

I placed the cookies on the table and there they were... finishing it all up. I don't think there would be any for Tezuka. Sad for you!

Ok, well there were three left. Oishi had saved them for Tezuka.

Sigh, they love each other so much that they would leave some for the captain. I told them to give themselves a tour around the huge rest house and leave their bags on the living room upstairs. There were around 5 bedrooms. I told them that they could choose any.

Since there are two doors leading to different hallways, I told them to go to the left door beside the TV to get to their rooms.

As soon as they ran to the second floor, I started my small search for Tezuka. They had told me that they were sure he didn't go to the second floor. I placed the cookies in a Tupperware and went out.

There was only one place I knew that someone like Tezuka Kunimitsu would go to.

The beach.

And I was right... there he was sitting on the warm sand admiring the view of the sea. It was still a bright day and the sun was high up on the clouds. It wasn't as hot as usual. The wind blowing was cold and I didn't like that.

I went up to him and placed the Tupperware in front of his eyes. He stared at it and I said "It's for you; the regulars left 3 cookies for you."

I baked three cookies per person.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked pointing to the spot beside him.

"No"

So, I sat down on the warm sand. Ok, I sat... but in the end just lied down on it. The beach was silent... very silent.

"Can I ask you something, Tezuka?" I asked

"Hm?"

"It's quite random, sure you don't mind?"

"No"

I started off with the types of shows he watched. I didn't trust the fact that he watches Anime. It's not like Tezuka. I mean... I can't imagine him watching TV at all.

"What types of TV shows do you watch?"

He stayed silent.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just a little curious. I was just wondering..." I said while I sat up, "what type of shows does A Tezuka Kunimitsu watch"

"Hm"

Silence...

"I don't really watch much TV. My time is usually for tennis practices or sometimes small talks with my parents." He replied.

"So when you watch something, you don't really concentrate much?"

"Yes"

That was some straightforward answering.

"So was there ever a time, you watched anime?"

"Thrice" he answered immediately.

Hm... now... I'm finding out some data.

"What were they?"

"I couldn't remember."

Oh... and here I thought he had a good memory.

"I only watched them when a cousin of mine came by in summer. He was the one who watched Anime, I just joined him to make him feel at home."

Oh... so you're still a gentleman even to your male cousins. That is just weird.

"Was there a single one that you actually concentrated on?"

"All of them. I had to show some respect to him. He was the type who liked to talk about the anime a lot. So if he needed anyone to talk to about it, I was the only one at that time."

Oh... so even if he didn't like it... he'd still watch it.

"Wasn't there a single anime that you remembered?"

"One. Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto"

"Did you ever talk about this anime with any of teammates?"

"By coincidence, the moment we went to school, Kikumaru was talking about the same animes that I watched. I told him my thoughts on the show and that's where it ended. That was the last that I talked about it."

"So, all your teammates heard this?"

"Yes"

"Oh... that's cool"

I said with a smile on my face.

Number one error: **Tezuka Kunimitsu doesn't like watching Anime. He only watched it because of his cousin. **

"My mom told me to heat up something for lunch. It's already ready. I think we should go, you should also put your luggage in your room. C'mon." I said while I stood up.

He stood up and walked behind me back to the rest house.

The regulars and I ate lunch... silently.

That was amazing. The lunch actually shut them up.

* * *

Now that she has found out that one of Inui's data is actually half-wrong, what else will she find out?

chapter eight: Maybe this time she'll find out a little more about the person she respected. And what's this about Tezuka ignoring her! what's going on? Chapter eight: **IT'S NINE IN THE AFTERNOON!**

coming soon...

A/N: in the last chapter, i wrote that in the preview... "everything will be revealed." I didn't literally mean it. Hehe, sorry. Only one info has been found!


	8. Nine in the Afternoon

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

Thank you again for those who reviewed!

I never thought that I would be using double POVs but there are two POVs in this story.

* * *

**NINE IN THE AFTERNOON**

For the rest of the day, the regulars enjoyed themselves in the beach. I, on the other hand, had started answering some math problems that were in the book. Oh yes! I brought my math book with me. Not only that, also my history, English and science book. Who knows if the teacher would give a surprise exam again. My math, history and English teacher love doing that. And we have those three subjects on Tuesday! I brought my science book because I just love science. LOVE LOVE LOVE science.

I was sitting in the living room. The same place where the regulars looked at my photo album. I sat on the carpeted floor with my books on the glass table which had a height short enough for my body to reach. I was in the middle of answering my math problem on logarithms when …

The door opened and showed a very familiar figure.

Fuji Syuusuke.

"Uh, you're not joining the other guys?"

I wanted some peace and quiet! And here comes this very mysterious guy with the same grin on his face and his polo and shorts on.

"I needed some cold water."

I thought I left them two pitchers of water for them to use. I remember adding loads of ice to that thing.

"I didn't give you guys enough water?"

He walked to where I was sitting and sat beside me. He sat on the carpeted floor, resting his back on the sofa.

"Are you answering something on Logarithms?" he asked, with his eyes closed. How dare you change the subject without my permission? I'm going to break your neck. Ok, maybe I'm not capable of doing that. But, if I sure get someone to do that for me, I'd gladly order them to do that.

"Uh, yeah." I closed my notebook which still had my unfinished computations. "There's water in the kitchen. Why don't you get that for them?"

"I just need some rest." He turned his head to face me and gave me a smile. I forced a smile up on my face.

"Then go take a nap in your room."

"I think here would be fine."

NO! Here won't be fine your darn idiot!! Get off of this carpet and walk up to your room… now!!

Sigh, if only he can hear what's inside my head right now…

It would be better if it was Tezuka in his place right now. He would be silent and really respectful. And his face looks so refreshing that it just makes my day. It's the best thing to stare at. Maybe, if I ever get the chance, I should touch his face. It really looks so smooth…

Now here goes my crazy imagination! Here sits Fuji not Tezuka…

I continued answering my math problem and at the same time watched out for Fuji's mindless tricks. OR maybe he won't be having any...

Alright! It's done... that logarithmic problem, can be soooo confusing. I stared at Fuji again and noticed his smile. What's he smiling about?

I leaned on the sofa, right beside him and spoke up.

"Fuji"

"What is it, Amasawa?"

"Seriously, why are you here?" I asked, half-annoyed but I think he got used to that tone in my voice.

"I just wanted to take a break from the heat of the sun."

"The sun isn't even that hot, Fuji"

"You think so?" he said smiling, "I find it unbearably hot."

"It's not supposed to be hot, summer isn't even coming up and we're experiencing a very normal temperature."

"What is a normal temperature, Amasawa?"

"Ask Sadaharu, not me."

"I thought you would be smart enough to know the answer of that question. It is in your very own point of view. So, what's a normal temperature for you?"

"A normal temperature for me is the specific temperature of the certain season. Today seems to have the right temperature for the right time of the year. How about that answer, Fuji?"

"I wanted a more specific answer, but I'll give you a passing grade. Are you fine with that?"

"Yeah" I replied with a giggle, "Just don't make it exactly 75"

"Sure" he said with a short soft laugh.

The last time I had a laugh like this with Fuji was... last year? I think that was the time when the whole second year batch was having an outing in the mountains. I still can't believe how six classes from second year fit the top of a mountain. Hm, I think we were eating dinner and Fuji was right beside me. He started telling me something that made me laugh. I can't recall anymore, but I think it was about his brother.

Oh, whatever.

"Wouldn't you want to swim with the others?" Fuji asked.

"No, I'm fine here. I like watching the beach from the huge window." I said as I pointed to the huge window at my right. "And you?"

"I think I'll feel better if I was here with you."

That gave me the sudden feeling... of blushing.

My face was red... very red.

What did he mean by "I'll feel better if I was here with you."?

"Fuji, what did you just mean by that?" I said with a soft low voice.

"I always thought that you would need someone to be with. Someone that would help you with the pressure that you're handling. Someone that would be there to support you till the end." He paused and looked at me. "I thought I could be that person."

I closed my eyes and replied "I already found him."

"And who is that?"

"I don't really know... but I know that person's there."

I felt a sudden push on the sofa, that's when I knew, he, too, had leaned on the sofa.

Silence had filled the air for seven minutes... then I fell asleep. I couldn't tell if he, too, had fallen asleep. All I knew was that the next thing I found was that I was in dream world. Just a normal dream. I wouldn't want to talk about it, though.

* * *

**Tezuka's POV**

It's been five hours, since Fuji left the beach. The sun was ready to set and I thought of calling Fuji and Amasawa to see the sunset. After opening the door, I saw something surprising. Amasawa had fallen asleep on Fuji's shoulder. Fuji, too, had fallen asleep. But I knew better, Fuji had feigned sleep.

I walked to them and kneeled down beside Fuji.

"Fuji, wake Amasawa up. The sun is about to set."

Fuji smiled, "Tezuka, by any chance, are you sure you don't feel anything more than just respect for her?"

This caught me by surprise and what was more unbelievable was that, I didn't have an answer. My mind was blank.

"Just wake her up."

I stood up and walked.

"Tezuka" Fuji said

"Wake he--"

"You wouldn't mind," He interrupted, "if I fell in love with her, would you?"

I was blank...

I left the question unanswered and walked back to the beach.

* * *

**Amai's POV**

The boys had made a bonfire and ate smores. I watched them jump around and sing songs. Oooh, that reminds me. I think we have a guitar at the attic.

"Hey, guys, I'll get something in the attic of the house. I'll come back immediately."

"OK! Just come back before the sun says bye-bye, nya!" Eiji said

"Sure"

I stood up and started running. Well, I'd call it running, but you may call it jogging. I don't really care about the speed.

Then I heard.

"I'll be right back. I'll just join Amasawa."

It was Fuji's voice. Why does he always want to come?

I heard all of them reply, "Yes!" well except for Tezuka.

Fuji ran beside me... well, you could call that jogging.

"Why do you always need to come?" I asked, panting for air. We had already reached the doorstep of the rest house.

He opened the door and replied, "I was just thinking that you might need some help."

Fuji is being a gentleman and all but this is just too much. I need some data on him too. I might learn how to run away from this guy. I should ask Sadaharu.

"Well, thanks"

We walked to the attic and grabbed two guitars. I think the other one was my cousin's. He sure loves leaving the guitar. Then I saw a blue case. A very familiar blue case. I touched it and removed it from cabinet.

"A violin?" Fuji asked

I nodded.

"You play?" He asked

I nodded again.

"You want to share as a piece of you violin skills."

"Maybe I should." I answered with a huge smile on my face. It's just been a year since I last touched the violin. It's not like I completely forgot everything. Below the blue case hid two clear files. The two clear folders were my pieces.

He carried the two guitars, while I carried the violin, the stand for the pieces and the two clear files.

We went back just in time for the sun to set.

Then Fuji whispered something to my ear. "I told you, you needed some help."

He was right, if he wasn't there, I couldn't bring the two guitars and my violin.

Why is he always right?

The sunset was beautiful, I've seen it a billion times but I just seem to never get tired of it. Wow, the powers of nature.

Eiji got my guitar and Oishi got my cousin's and started singing a song.

Well, they got good voices.

They then told Echizen Ryoma to sing... I have to admit, he's got a good voice. A really good voice.

No one has told me to play the violin, so I didn't think of playing.

"Amasawa"

Guess who it was?

"Fuji?"

"What type of songs do you play in the violin?"

"I play some modern or classical songs. I learned since I was five and I stopped last year. I can read notes, so I can actually teach myself a song. So, if I were to get pieces of songs of this day, I can just play it easily."

"Why did you stop your lessons?"

"I wanted to. I was planning to concentrate on school."

"Ne, ne, Amai-chan, Play a song for us!" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, Amasawa-senpai." I think that was momo.

"Yes, it's been quite some time since I heard you play with your violin." I heard Sadaharu say.

So... fine, I shall play.

"Wait, let me find a piece."

I found the piece canon.

I set up the stand and placed the piece on it. The guys were all forming a semi-circle around me.

Alright!! Let's start this thing!!

I placed the violin on my shoulder and under my chin. I held on to the bow and started the song. I looked at the piece and played the notes with my left hand... then

_**Kreeek**_

"Shucks, sorry about that wrong note. I think I need more practice!" I said with a smile. "Should I play it again?"

"Sure!" They said all together.

After three songs, Sadaharu told me that I had ten wrong notes all in all. Man, I should play the violin more often.

Then I noticed... someone was missing...

Tezuka wasn't there the whole time when I was playing.

Tezuka wasn't there.

Where was he?

I walked back to the rest house. I didn't know why I was searching for him but I just wanted to see him.

But... he wasn't there at the rest house. I walked to the balcony in the house and set up the stand again.

I searched for another piece and saw a piece by Mozart.

I played... smoothly, slowly and carefully. I didn't want to make any more mistakes... oops, I just made one right there.

Hmmm... so seems like today I couldn't get any info out of Tezuka's mouth. I never got to see him since lunch. Well... it's nine in the afternoon... or i mean, nine in the evening.

Oops.. another wrong note! stop thinking!

* * *

**Tezuka's POV**

I headed back to the rest house. I didn't want to see Amasawa play the violin. I didn't want to know the answer to Fuji's question. I just didn't want to see her for now. It's causing quite a chaos in my head. What did I feel for that girl?

Then I heard a piece. I think it was Mozart. The violin was playing smoothly. Hm, I think I just heard the wrong note. I walked to the balcony and saw Amasawa playing the violin. She was lighted by the brightness of the full moon. I hid behind the curtain beside the glass door of the balcony. I watched her eyes shine like the moon. She looked enchanting...

Why am I hiding?

If only things were easier for me. If only I wasn't this stoic man that I am now. If I was only as sociable as Fuji then I would be at his place right now.

No, it isn't love that I feel.

I am very sure that it is respect...

Then what would my answer be to Fuji's question. Fuji, I think you have all the right to fall in love with her. There's nothing I can do to stop you and there is no reason for me to. Amasawa is something I believe would be happy with you.

Then I heard the music stop playing.

I looked at Amasawa and saw her staring back at me. We both stood there, saying nothing. But when she was about speak, my body just moved. I turned away and walked from her.

If only I knew what was going inside her head at that time.

* * *

Chapter nine preview

With Tezuka avoiding contact with Amai, will Fuji use this chance to say how he feels or will he skip it and wait?

Chapter nine: **Northern Downpour!**

coming soooon...

A/N: Btw, the titles of the song I'm using now are from panic at the disco. I'm going panic at the disco crazy... I kinda had to look for the meaning of the song... but it turned out to be pointless. I just got a certain song that i liked and placed it as a title chapter and tried to connect it to the song... even though it can't! I wasn't even supposed to use Fuji as someone who would like Amai but now... I think this just happened by complete accident.. mwahahahaha


	9. Northern Downpour

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

Thank you for all the Reviews!!

* * *

**Northern Downpour**

**Tezuka's POV**

I woke up at six AM. The wind was cold, as expected, and the rest house was silent. I took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. I tried to recall the memories of last night. The moment when I stared straight into Amasawa's eyes. I didn't really understand her eyes. Underneath the moon, her eyes seemed to have a very indescribable feeling. It seemed so deep that it could pierce me.

I want to remember that feeling. I want to understand her. There is more that I want to know.

Amasawa's like a labyrinth that I seem to get lost in. Because whenever I see her, I have finally realized it, I'm mesmerized by her.

She's a breathtaking sight and I can't seem to let go.

So, should I just leave everything to Fuji? That is a question, I can't seem to answer. If only I knew what to do.

This feeling I can't seem to ignore. What is it?

Ah, forget it.

I got out of bed to take a jog around the beach. I had changed from the pajamas to my sweater.

The sun had just risen and was still low.

I sat down and took a short break. I was panting for air. It may not be hot but my mind is bugging me with questions that I can't answer.

I heard footsteps from behind me. I chose to ignore it.

"Tezuka-kun?" Her voice was very captivating. I can't seem to let go of it either. But, I still chose to ignore it.

"What are you doing up so early?"

I still chose not to answer. I wouldn't want to hear from her any longer. My body can't take it anymore. I want to talk to her but I couldn't allow it. It's stubborn!

She walked beside me and stood to look at the sun.

"If you're asking me, I was making breakfast for you guys. We're having pancakes and bacon. I was thinking of making a Japanese breakfast but I thought of making things different today."

I chose not to look at her either. I just wished I did. Her face underneath the sun is even more entrancing. How can she smile like that so easily? I wished I saw that smile. I wanted to see her smile.

"So you choose not to speak either. Hm, fine!" she said with a happy tone. She turned her back and walked back to the rest house, I presume. "I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

I could just tell her not to do it but I want to see her. I want to hear her say my name again. Just say it, Amasawa.

* * *

**Amai's POV**

Tezuka, I wish I understood you more.

The more you stay mysterious to my eyes, the more I want to know more about you. Sadaharu's data didn't show much. I wanted to hear you say all of those by yourself. I want to know more about not through a notebook filled with instincts and spied work. I would wish it was you who said all of that.

I hope that I heard those words straight from you. "I respect you"

It's not like hearing a person say I love you. But it's the best thing I could get out of Tezuka's mouth.

I agree, it sounds lame and pathetic. "I respect you." It could be an easy thing to say. I could say it to Eiji a billion times even though I don't mean it. But... trust me; if you get those three words out of Tezuka's mouth, it's an accomplishment for me.

I went back to the kitchen to finish the bacon. I had placed it on the pan and started frying.

Then once again, Fuji appears out of nowhere.

"I don't need any help right now, Fuji."

He was silent. I looked at him and he still had the same grin on his face. I still wonder how he can keep a face like that for so long. It's quite annoying, but... there isn't much I can do about it.

"Who said I wanted to help you." He said in reply.

Well, you've been a help for quite some time, of course I'll think you'll come and help me again. Damn you Fuji! Why can't it be that at a time like this Tezuka would be the one in here? I mean, based on Sadaharu's data it was written that he helps his mom cook. C'mon! Why won't he help me here?

Fine, I'm not his mom. But at least he knows I'm cooking here. Oh, leave him out of this. Fuji's here!

"I just thought you wanted to help me."

"Well, I'm just here to watch you."

He sat on one of the tables and stared at me. Well, I couldn't tell if he did because I was facing back, but I had a feeling he was doing that.

Does he even open his eyes when he's not serious? Sadaharu once told me that he opens it when he's really serious. Oh, well, maybe I should get him angry and do that.

"So, if you're here to do that just shut up."

"I can do that." He said.

While cooking, I started humming a tune. The silence was getting in my nerves that I had to make some noise. Fine! I'm guilty. I got Fuji to shut up but the place was so silent. I left my iPod in my bag and the speakers are in my dorm. So... the humming was the only thing I could do. I opted to sing a song which was quite low. I can't really sing but at least I can carry a tune.

Then I thought, why not an English song? I mean, I can't talk English properly... I 'm good in class but my accent is quite heavy and sometimes I can't talk straight English... it's too hard.

So, I chose a Panic at the Disco song from the album Pretty. Odd. It was out lately in Japan and so... I bought it!! Oh, I kind of miss the exclamation point in their name but it's easier to write now. I mean, separating "Panic" and "At" with a "!" is sometimes a little too tiring. I usually forget about it...

I sung the lyrics in my head but just hummed the tune... Oh yeah, I sung it with my pretty bad English. You guys can't blame me for being Japanese!

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down..._

_Sugarcane in the easy morning_

_Weather vanes my one and lonely..._

_The ink is running toward the page_

_It's chasing off the days..._

"What's the song?" Fuji asked out of nowhere

"Ah, just a song from an album I bought lately."

"You want to sing it for me?"

NOOOO

"I can't really sing."

"No, it's fine, maybe I can sing with you." He got off of the table and looked at me. "Teach me the lyrics."

"It's in English. I can't sing in English, I have a weird accent."

"That's fine."

I cleared my throat and said the lyrics...

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down..._

_Sugarcane in the easy morning_

_Weather vanes my one and lonely..._

"Not bad. Can I sing it with you?"

I nodded... and so we sang the song. I taught him the whole song. We may have had a really bad accent but who in the world cares. At least we can sing an English song.

* * *

**Tezuka's POV**

I went back to the rest house and heard people singing. I believe it came from the kitchen. They're voices were quite loud but I can't make out a single word they were singing. If it was English then they're accent is the most bothering thing I've heard. Wait, I believe that's Fuji's voice with... Amasawa?

They're together again...

It should have been both of us. If only I didn't ignore you awhile ago. If only I came to help you cook. It may just be bacon and pancakes but there's always something I can do with you.

I went back to my room and was greeted by Echizen's sleepy face. It seems to me like he has awakened in the wrong side of the bed.

"Captain?"

He called out.

"What is it, Echizen?"

"Where were you last night when Amasawa-senpai was playing the violin?"

"I was walking."

"Ah, ok."

He walked passed me then spoke up.

"You know, if you have something to hide from Amasawa-senpai, I think she knows it already. Good Morning, Captain."

I didn't know what Echizen was talking about. I had no time to think about it. It must be another one of those puzzling things that Echizen talks about. All I need to do now is free my mind from the chains that Amasawa and Fuji have locked me in. I need to see to it that I continue living like the stoic captain that I am. I must erase all memory I have of Amasawa. From this day on, not a single trace of her smell, her voice or her face must be remembered.

I cannot allow myself to be bothered by such a small irritation. Amasawa maybe breathtaking as she is… but there must be a way. I will take over this overwhelming pain and anxiety. I will find a way to get her out of my mind. This throbbing heartbeat, everything I will remove.

She is nothing but a hindrance to my future. She will only take away my life and all the hard work that I've been working on.

She doesn't prove to do any good at this moment.

And from this day till the end of my life, she won't be in my memories.

* * *

**Amai's POV**

Breakfast was… fun? I gave the regulars two pancakes each and bacon. Echizen wasn't in the mood to eat because I just found out that he doesn't eat American food. In the end, after Eiji forcing him and telling him that I tried so hard to cook that, he ate it. I must tell you, I really didn't have a hard time cooking that. Well, Echizen ate, there is nothing I can do about it.

Fuji sat beside me and told me how much fun he had singing with me. I just smiled for him and told him I had fun too. I watched Tezuka as he ate his pancakes. Slowly but with a lot of etiquette in it. He's just so perfect.

Echizen stood up from the table. He finished his food fast. I was already finished. I just wonder how he gobbled that all up. I mean, he was one of the last to start eating. He walked up to me and patted my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Can I talk to you for one moment?" he asked

"Uh, yeah"

We walked to the balcony where I played the violin. I wouldn't want to remember how Tezuka just left without saying a single word. I was supposed to tell him to… oh, never mind.

Echizen leaned on the railings; I leaned on the glass door.

"So, what is it?"

"It's about Tezuka-buchou."

I stayed silent. What does he want to tell me about Tezuka-buchou?

"Hm?"

"And Fuji-senpai" he added.

It's about both of them. Is it by coincidence that he's asking me about these two guys?

"Amasawa-senpai, I know it's not in my position to tell you about this but if Oishi-senpai is not willing to say it. I think you must know immediately."

Woah, the little O'chibi is getting serious. What's going on anyway?

"What is it?"

"Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai haven't been speaking to each other. It's normal that Buchou doesn't talk that much but, at the very least, Fuji would tell him some few things that Buchou would respond to. Oishi is getting worried that there is something going on between them. Last night when I was going to the CR, I saw something in the beach. Fuji and Tezuka were there. But it didn't seem like they were talking about tennis. Tezuka left him there and if I saw it properly, he was more than just the stoic captain I know of. He looked angry. Then Tezuka stopped, I'm sure Fuji had called him which made him stop. I still wouldn't know what they were talking about. But since this morning, didn't you feel a weird air when they look at each other?"

This is the most I've heard Echizen say but that isn't the problem here. It's the question of what the connection is between me and them?

"What does this have to do with me, Echizen?"

"You don't feel it, do you?" Echizen asked.

I shook my head.

"When you know what I mean, tell me?"

He left me and I was alone in the balcony. Really! Why are the tennis regulars so mysterious?

I need to talk to Sadaharu!!

Ok... maybe not, he's bonding with the other guys...

The day passed so quickly. I was having some bonding time with Sadaharu for most of the time and at some other times with Fuji.

It was already five PM and the sky was getting dark. Oh, it's going to rain? Hm, I hate it when that happens.

"Amasawa, are you thinking about something?"

Fuji asked. He told me something about his younger brother but I suddenly spaced out.

"Oh, I just thought about the weather."

He looked at the sky. We were sitting on the same balcony where I saw Tezuka and where I had a little chat with the O'chibi.

He gave me a smile.

"Yeah, it seems like it's going to rain."

"A heavy rain? I think I just saw a flash of light." I asked.

He nodded.

"I should tell the guys not to go out."

"I'll join you" Fuji offered.

When we got to the living room, Fuji and I told everyone not to go out. It seemed like there was going to be a heavy rain. Well, they followed the order. But... someone was missing.

"Where's buchou?" Echizen suddenly said.

No, he's outside?

"I think he went out awhile ago." Kawamura said "I'll go get—"

"NO!" I interrupted "I'll do that!"

I ran passed through them and passed the door. I ran faster than I ever did. The rain started pouring. It was getting stronger and stronger. What's worse was that the sounds of thunder were getting louder and flashes of lightning seemed clearer. The beach was becoming more vivid. It's a good thing that I'm wearing my contacts today.

Then I saw him... he was standing there. Doesn't he know the risk of getting hit by lightning!

I was getting soaking wet, I felt like I just came from some shower. I shouted his name but either he didn't hear me or he ignored it. I don't know what's going on inside his mind. When I finally got close to him, I knew he would finally talk to me.

"TEZUKA!" I said when a sudden clap of thunder came. I was getting freaked out. There was no shade for me to hide under. There was no one to protect me. It seemed as if Tezuka didn't care what would happen.

"It's a downpour, Amasawa." He said. "A Northern Downpour."

It's a shock. He said that in English but what was worse was... it was the title of the song Fuji and I sang this morning. He heard that?

"We need to get back inside, Tezuka! The rain is getting stronger! Tezuka!" I screamed louder!

"Echizen told me the title of the song."

I don't damn care how the hell you knew about that. I need to get us out of this stormy rain.

"Tezuka!"

"Amasawa Amai!" He yelled. I froze, he was looking at me with cold eyes. Was he mad? Did I do something wrong? Please, Tezuka tell me. Please don't get mad at me. Please let me enter your life, let me understand you. Please.

"Amasawa, I respect you more than I ever respected any other girl in the world." He said as his hands held on to my shoulder. "But listen to me. Don't ever speak to me again or don't even get close to me. I wouldn't want this certain respect that I feel for you to disappear. I'll respect you and forever aspire and admire to be someone like you."

That was a surprising statement but I couldn't do that! It's not easy to delete you from my life. I can't do that.

"NO!" tears formed from my eyes. His eyes were shocked. "No, I won't do that. I can't do that. Tezuka, you're different and you're someone I want to be. I want to continue seeing you, I don't want to delete you from my life. Please don't let me do that." My tears were real. It was painful and it was something I never felt. I knelt down on the sandy ground and cried my heart out.

"Amasawa..."

"What was my fault? What did I do? Why must I do this?" I screamed.

"Amasawa..."

"Tell me Tezuka... please tell me."

"We must get—"

"No! Tell me now! What is it? Why!" I interrupted him and shouted.

He was silent then he finally said

"You and Fuji"

I looked at him. Another flash of lightning passed and thunder.

"Let's get back."

He pulled me out of my trance and forced me out of the sandy ground. He actually pulled me all the way back to the rest house.

When we got back... I remember looking at everyone's surprised faces. My eyes were still teary and red. Fuji was the first to notice it but I quickly ignored him. I ran past all the regulars and up to my room. I jumped on the bed and hid under the sheets of blanket.

"Amasawa!!" Fuji called banging on the door. "Amasawa! Open the door!" he continued to bang. Then it suddenly stopped. I heard mumbling through the door and footsteps.

"It's Sadaharu, can you please open it?"

I got out of bed and opened the door.

"Is there something I could do to help?"

I nodded. I opened the door wider and brought him inside. When he finally got in, I gave him a huge hug and cried on him like crazy. He told me that he would try to help me and that everything was going to be ok. He knew that it might not be ok but he also knew that I needed a shoulder to cry on. He was always there...

"It's about Tezuka isn't it?" He asked. I could always understand his soft voice.

I nodded.

"Can I do something about that?"

I didn't respond. I'll tell him when I have a plan.

"For now, should I tell the situation to Fuji?"

I shook my head.

"To Tezuka?"

I thought for one moment then nodded. "Please tell him... I wouldn't want him to forget me."

"I will"

"Thanks."

He wiped my tears away and stayed beside me at all times. He wanted to make sure that no harm comes in my way.

On the way home... I sat beside Sadaharu and made sure that he would entertain me with his idiotic humor and his data. The ride back home was silent. Everyone seemed to have fallen asleep. Tezuka was at the front... I couldn't see him. Fuji? I don't want to talk about that.

* * *

A/N Was that A long chapter? I can't really tell

Chapter 10 Preview:

After two days in Enoshima, the regulars with Amasawa finally go back to Japan. A week has passed and Tezuka can't seem to get Amasawa out of his head. He thinks he has changed! Will he finally allow Amasawa back to his life?

It's a Tezuka POV story! Chapter 10: That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)


	10. That Green Gentleman

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

It's been quite some time since I last updated. I had a serious case of writer's block. I think I needed a dose of Tezuka to continue with this but I didn't get enough, so it seems to have a hanging end... oops, spoiler. haha.

Ok. Once again thanks for those who reviewed!! It gives me the strength to continue writing. Now let's read!

* * *

**That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) A Tezuka POV story**

It's been such a bother. A week has just passed and I still can't control my desire to see her. I can't forgive myself for shouting at her. I can't forgive myself for letting her out of my life. How can I do this?

Oh, how could I forget? I'm the stoic captain of the tennis team. I'm supposed to keep all of this pain I feel hidden.

All I need to do is concentrate on is tennis. It's my life and it's the air that I breathe. This is what should keep me going. This is what I desire to be with forever. This is who I am and I don't plan to change it.

It's Fuji and Amasawa together, now. I've heard my classmates talk about them. I may still seem to be the same Tezuka that they all know, but they don't know what I feel inside whenever they talk about them. It's irritating that I see Fuji everyday. It's such a nuisance in my life. If only I can destroy him. If only that could happen. If only I wasn't like this!

This idiotic me. The one with the emotionally-deprived problem. If only I wasn't so perfect. If only I never knew her existence. If only she stayed like any other normal student. If only she didn't stand out that much. If only I didn't respect her!

This is stupid! What the hell am I thinking?

Damn it, Tezuka! Damn you!

Sigh, this is nothing but a frustration. I'm cursing myself in my head...

"Tezuka!"

I woke up from my trance.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei"

"It's time for the regulars to end their practice. It's getting late."

"Yes." I turned to the regulars "You can end practice now!"

Inui walked up to me and whispered a short message to my ear. "I need to tell you something. Meet me outside the school building."

What's he talking about?

After changing, I met up with Inui, as planned. "What do you need to tell me?" I asked.

He started walking, "It's about Amasawa."

Not her again.

"What about her?"

"She's asked me a little favor." He started. "Do you remember what happened after she got you out of the rain?"

"I don't want to remember." I told him.

"She told me the whole story. If there is any reason for her to get out of her life, she wants to know."

"I already told her."

"It's Fuji? Well, maybe you should talk to Fuji about this. He doesn't know anything that happened under that heavy rain. Maybe it's best that you tell him the situation."

"No, it isn't"

"Why do you say so, Tezuka?" He asked.

"He doesn't need to know anything about what happened under that rain. There is no reason for him to know. He isn't even part of Amasawa's life. He's just a friend who has no certain meaning in her life."

"How can you say?"

"I didn't have much right to say that, didn't I?"

"Yes" He said, "Especially because you don't have a single information on what's going on between them."

I shot him a surprised look. What does he mean? What's going on?

"I don't need to know," I said, a complete lie, "There's no reason for me to either enter her life or know about her certain status with Fuji."

"Well, if you wouldn't want to know, then I don't think I should tell you."

If I had a curious attitude, I would have been screaming out "Tell me! Tell me!" But I should be composed. I should keep my head up high and pretend that I don't have any say in this story.

"Tezuka" he said "stop pretending. Most of the regulars have noticed your weird act. After the incident in Enoshima you haven't been well. You're play style may not have changed. You're still the same national-level player that we know but you're attitude has completely changed. You are still stoic but you have the tendency to space out and also to forget things often. You may not look like you have changed, but some of us know of it."

So, some people do realize I'm feeling something different.

"About the favor that Amasawa asked me to tell you," Inui started. "She told me that," he looked at me and stopped walking. Quit the suspense act Inui, tell me! "**Never to forget her.**"

We both stood there. I couldn't respond to it. I didn't know what to say. Should I say something in return?

"Amasawa is not waiting for a reply. I must leave now, there are still some other things that I need to take care of. And that includes my new formula for the new improved Inui juice."

And that's how I ended up alone in the streets. Waiting for no one but the world to end. IF she was waiting for a response what would I say?

Forget it… The world is a mixed up place.

* * *

The next few days passed quietly. I had seemed to return back to being the stoic captain. In the nationals, we were coming closer to getting into the finals. And time seemed to have moved so fast. I may have not forgotten about those two days in Enoshima, and now I just found out that a whole month has passed from that day. Without me realizing it, I have actually ignored the existence of Asakawa Amai. I have practically forgotten that she existed in this world.

Have I truly changed? Am I once again that person who never knew that there was an Asakawa Amai to respect? Is it really me again?

Well then, I can finally start over.

This thing about starting over? I've been waiting for it. I've been thinking that I can easily start over my life. It's hard but I want to change. I can still be that stoic captain but at least I want to be different in the eyes of the people. I don't know how to do that but I hope that I can at least aim to be someone like that.

Here I am, lying restlessly on my bed. My alarm clock will start making some noise at exactly 6 minutes. I have awoken earlier by just six minutes but I still very tired. It seems that last night's talk with Inui got to me. I've been thinking really hard about what Amasawa said. How does she think I can do that? Never to forget her? I'm trying really hard to erase her from my memory and she tells me never to forget her?

My life is idiotic.

I sat on my bed and watch as my clock ticked in each second. Time may go slow if you think about it but when playing tennis everything moves so fast. If only my life was like that. Something so fast that in one instant I can completely forget my experience in Enoshima. I just hope that middle school will end in a flash.

My time here in Seishun Gakuen is going to end soon and so is Amasawa's.

* * *

As I walked to school, I started recalling what Inui said about Fuji. What was going on between Fuji and Amasawa?

How come I didn't know?"

I'll find out in the end. We do have a Student Council meeting later. What was it that we need to talk about? Ah, it was about the sports festival, and Amasawa is part of that group.

Hm, this might be the first meeting I would have with her for the past few weeks. The last meeting, I believe, that had with her in it was the meeting about the school's festival. It happened two months ago.

This is also the first time I get to be in the same room with her since the Enoshima incident.

Should I be excited or should I just forget of her existence?

There's no time to think about that, just act before I think. I think it will just come out. Being the president of the Student Council can be really troublesome.

* * *

The day passed quickly. I asked Ryuuzaki-sensei if I could skip tennis practice because I had a meeting to attend to. She obviously agreed. She knew I had some other things to take care of and my education was one of them.

As I entered the Meeting room, everything felt so nostalgic. It's been a long time since I had a meeting with the representatives of the other classes. Amasawa Amai wasn't in the room, yet. Oishi had finally arrived and walked up to me. He seemed to be pretty excited. He also felt a little melancholic. He couldn't even remember when the last meeting was held.

He sat on the chair at the side. The tables were arranged in a box formation so that we could all see each other. I sat right in front of the black board. The secretary sat beside me, ready to take down notes on the board and also on her notebook. The Vice-president was also a girl. It was better like that so that when we were in a student council meeting, we can get ideas in both worlds. There were two other boys in the group.

Then I saw her. Amasawa entered with three notebooks on wrapped around her arm. She was talking to Mimori Itsuki. That guy comes from second year who comes from Momoshiro's class and was also one of the chosen ones to take care of the Sports festival. Amasawa and this guy sat right across our table. She was practically at the other side of the classroom.

What made her look so different for today were the glasses and her hair. She had placed her hair in a ponytail and she actually wore her glasses for today.

Everyone sat down as Amasawa and Mimori started passing handouts that they had photocopied for everyone. They had placed it inside a folder to make it look very formal. This makes me think that the plans are already complete and needs no final touches. But that won't happen. I'll see their tiniest mistakes.

I'll see to it that their work will be better.

Mimori sat on his seat and Amasawa remained standing.

She opened the folder and told us to do so. She placed her folder on the table and looked straight to my eyes and began.

"For the Sport's Festival, the team (1) thought of a way of diverging all the sports in a short game. We started with the idea of putting some people of a certain club to join other clubs. They may also stay in their own club. They have their own free-will to do that. Other than that, we also think of putting small stalls for the ones incapable..."

This speech may have zero flaws. I'll see how far this can go.

-

-

(1) The team – the sport's festival team, the ones part of the planning of the sport's festival.

* * *

This was quite short...

Chapter 11 preview

The student council meeting continues but this leads to a short but painful chat between Tezuka and Amasawa. But they weren't alone, the whole council was there to be a witness.

Chapter 11: You Can Breathe! An Amasawa Amai POV story

Coming sooooooon!

Please Review!


	11. You Can Breathe

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

You Can Breathe An Amasawa POV story

I continued my little speech. No pauses, no stops. Right across my seat sat Tezuka Kunimitsu. He hasn't changed much but what will he change? It's not like he can grow a beard in one month. Talking about the Sport's Festival was quite fun, though. I mean, all the eyes were on me (that's scary) but when you get used to it, it get's better.

There was nothing much I can do but just finish the speech.

"So, any objections?" I asked as soon as I finished the speech.

Around three guys raised their hands, one was Oishi. I called him up first.

"In the competition that you talked about, are there going to be any medics around?" he asked

Well, for a worry-wart, I tell you, that's a question I was expecting.

"Yes there are" I replied, "We've already asked permission from the school and they said that they are readying a certain number of medics if anything occurs."

I just hope nothing happens.

A guy named Mitsuri raised his hand. I called him up and he said, "I have two questions. For the cheering squad, is this voluntary of must the captain of the team choose?"

"Voluntary but there must a be a minimum of twenty students."

"Must all the students join the competition?"

"Whether they like it or not, yes."

Then the president of the student council spoke up. Oh no, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Everyone hates it when he has something to add or say.

"What do you think are the chances that majority of the school's population will comply to the rule that each has to join a competition? What if they have their own reasons for not joining?"

Ok, for one thing, I'm getting nervous. Another thing, I'm not sure if the answer I'm going to give is correct. There is not wrong or right answer but when talking to Tezuka there is.

"The team knows that there are possibilities that some students will not join the competition. Some can escape from a competition choosing to skip it and do something else. Like I said, this a voluntary act. Isn't it right that when a person volunteers he does it whole-heartedly or at least he performs the act. There may be some that won't comply to the rules and regulations but everyone knows that not all rules need to be followed."

Shoot! Why did I say that last line! That was out of place!

"So you're saying, that I can skip a competition because I want to?" he asked.

Darn it… I shouldn't have said that last line.

"Uh, freedom tells us you can do that. But it is what is "right" that you must perform."

I feel like I'm giving those sermons that what my mom tells me. OH Gosh!!

"But I can always follow what is wrong. What happens if something like that happens?"

"It's the loss of the team."

Silence

"So you're saying that it is the fault of that one person that the team loses?" he asked.

"If it is the team's choice to blame that person," I replied, "Then you may say so."

"Since," he said, " This is a voluntary act, don't you think that there is a possibility that one person can join more than one competition?"

I nodded

"Then, there is also a chance that there will be some students that can't join a game, right?"

He was right. Our team talked about this. We knew that was going to happen but how come I'm spacing out?

Then someone tapped my arm. It was Mimori-kun. He stood up and told me to take seat. "Yes there is a chance that that could happen." He replied, "We have made a decision that…"

He kept on talking but his voice seemed to trail off. I was blanking out. I didn't know what to do anymore. Was I a failure? Did I say some unnecessary things?

This is idiotic… Its like, when I talk to Tezuka everything seems so different. When I talk to him, he seems so angry and furious. It's like all the pain slowly comes back.

Then silence. Mimori-kun was sitting down. Tezuka stopped asking questions. A girl started talking. She gave her own ideas and a girl from our team said her thoughts on that idea. Everyone continued the discussion. It felt like I was the only one who stopped. It felt like I couldn't continue because time came to a halt. I tried to wake up but nothing would happen. I got my notebook out. And tried… just tried to listen. I tried to jot down notes but it seemed impossible.

This is not right.

* * *

I looked at my watch. It was already 5PM. How much time have I wasted? Then I saw that there were notes on my notebook.

I've been writing but I just never realized it.

Then I heard his voice again. Tezuka stood up from his seat and dictated some few changes that the council has decided. They didn't really change much. They placed a lot of focus on the voluntary thing. Changing it to the "captain's decision."

The others weren't really changed.

The meeting had finally come to an end. I was still sitting on my chair, writing down more on the notebook. I always wanted to be the last to leave in a meeting. Tezuka was still talking to Oishi. They were both across me. I was what it was they were talking about.

It must be about the nationals.

I ignored their existence in the classroom and continued writing down. I also wrote the proposal to the principal since it was my job. I just need to show this to the president of the student council and if he approves, this goes straight to the principal.

Unfortunately, the president of the student council is none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu.

This won't be an easy task. There must be a certain way to impress this guy without using tennis.

I mean, even if I did learn tennis, I still can't impress him.

No! people of the world! I'm not planning to learn tennis. Never in my whole life will I do that. Even if I need to, and must absolutely do it for the sake of someone else… No! Well, unless I need to do it to save someone's life. But there is quite a low chance for that to happen. I would say, maybe there will only be a 1 out of 1000 chance for that to happen. I mean, a kidnapper won't use tennis to return someone they kidnapped. They usually have a ransom.

Oh freak! What's up with me and calculations. It's Sadaharu's fault for treating me like some math wizard. He shouldn't give me those super hard home works anymore. It's unsurprisingly difficult.

Hmm, seems like everyone's g one. Except for a certain Tezuka and Oishi. I'm doomed. Well the door is near my table. I should leave now.

I stood up from my seat and coincidentally they did, too. I fixed the files on the table and they also did that. I returned my chair… well yes, they did that too. And I walked out of the room… they were doing that, too. Well, they still need to walk to the door I passed and just to do that.

I walked pass the empty and silent hallways. All the studens had left. It seemed like it was only me, Oishi and Tezuka who were left. Then someone called out my name.

"Amasawa-san!" Oishi's voice. I turned around and saw them catching up to me.

"Yeah?"

"You're going home?" Oishi asked. I nodded. "Then can we walk with you?"

"Sure!" A huge grin on my face. I hate walking home alone when it's really late.

So here I am, walking home with two boys' right by my side. We waited for the bus and I heard the boys were talking about their next opponents.

Oishi tapped my shoulder and asked "Amasawa-san, since when did you wear glasses?"

"last year, I've been wearing contacts lately."

"Oh and why are you wearing glasses now?"

"I forgot to buy contacts. I don't think I'll be buying for the next few months. I'm saving up for something else."

"Oh, I wonder what that is."

I made huge a smile. Then, Tezuka surprisingly asked a question.

"What's the grade of your glases?"

"150"

"Hey, isn't that the same as yours, Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"yes"

I knew that already. It was in the notes of Sadaharu.

Our bus was finally here. It wasn't so filled up but… seats were mostly taken so I sat while the boys stood up. It's usually like this.

"Here's my stop."

"Mine, too." Tezuka said.

"Ah, ok. Bye!" Oishi said

I waved to him and walked out of the bus. Tezuka was walking right behind me.

* * *

To tell you the truth, I don't know where he lieves. I wasamazed that he knew where I lived. The time he brought me home was just so amazing. Well, we're heading to my dorm… so it's a different story. Well, let's forget about that. Right now… I'm trying to start a conversation. But no words can come out of my mouth. I'm speechless.

But… he started it for me.

"Amasawa-san?"

"Hm?"

I wonder what he wants to say… Hm, maybe, he wants to be friends with me again. Well, I don't even know if we were friends. Maybe, just maybe… he misses me. JOKE! That's impossible. I mean, we did get into some bad terms, maybe apologize? Well, let's forget about that… let's here him say it.

"What's been going on with you and Fuji?"

That… was not a question I was expecting…

* * *

A/N OMG!! Cliff-hanger!!

Chapter 12 Preview: what truly happened between Fuji and Amai?? Find out in the next chapter…

Coming soooooooooooon


	12. Unknown Reasoning

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

**Unknown Reasoning **

"Me and Fuji?" I said. What was I supposed to say? Well, the truth? What is the truth? We are… "Just friends!" I stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing" he replied.

I didn't want to look at his eyes. I didn't want to look back at him. What truly happened between me and Fuji? I can't really tell… but…

Friends… I wonder if that's what you would call us.

A week after the Enoshima Incident, Fuji asked me out. Well, he just told me he wanted to eat dinner with me. He said that his parents were out, his sister had something to do and his younger brother wasn't at home. Well, there was nothing to do at the dorm so I just said… sure! We went to this very fancy restaurant that served Italian food. How much did he save up for this? And… why there?

While we were eating this tasty pasta, I asked him "Why did you ask me out? You should have called the regulars or someone else?"

"Well, you're here now. I can't do anything about it anymore."

I nodded in agreement.

"But, why me?"

I remembered he stayed silent. Really silent that I swore I could here crickets…

"I like you, Amasawa Amai"

And that's all he said. That was also the end of our conversation. We never spoke for one bit. Not one word.

* * *

"We're just friends" I blurted out while walking.

"Hm?" Tezuka said

"haha, nothing!" I said, realizing that I was still walking in front of Tezuka Kunimitsu, I continued my fake grin and stared at the floor while walking.

Gosh! Why did I say that? I mean, what Fuji-san said is stuck in my head. The words "I like you, Amasawa Amai" keeps playing over and over in my head. It's just like a broken record!! Aaaah! He just said it once but it seems like the impact of that one sentence lasted a month!! I'm in the same class as he is, that's why it's so distracting!

I wake up every morning wishing that I wouldn't see him but everday… and I mean, everyday I see him! Every Sunday I see him in the bookstore that I go to. Or sometimes I see him on the way to the bookstore and we end up walking to the bookstore. Once, the teacher paired us up for this math homework and I had to stay in his place for one night. Thank goodness, his sister was there. If she wasn't, I might have collapsed! Every time I get to school, I try my very best to escape from Fuji. But it's just too difficult.

"We're here?" Tezuka said.

"Hm? Where?" I asked, looking back at him.

"You're dorm."

I turned to my left and saw my dorm house.

"Oh! Haha! Ok bye!" I said while fake laughing. I was unbelievably cheery. My goodness… I was being weird… Aaaaaaaaaaah!

I entered the dorm silently. "I'm back" I said. The owner of the dorm greeted me "Welcome back." I gave her a smile then I thought of something. I then told her that I wouldn't be in the dorm for the weekend. I wanted to meet my mom and stay with them. I haven't spoken to them for quite some time. They must be wondering how I am by now. But that idea just really popped out of my head. Maybe I just needed my parents for that moment. I am the only child in the family and I really looked up to them my whole life. Well, that male cousin I had was my other idol. He's just the greatest guy. I call him my step brother… He treats me like a sister… well, enough of that talk.

* * *

School came the next day. Same old school. I would hate some teachers, love some; exams, lectures, what else is there?

Oh, yes, classmates…

Then lunch time came! Woooohooooo!!

After eating lunch with my buddies, I went to the rooftop. No one was there… yes! I sat behind the fence and pulled out a book. Ah, the pleasure of reading a manga on top of the school building with the wind blowing nonstop with no distractions whatsoever.

Beautiful, beautiful. This feels beautiful

Then… a voice came, that sent shivers down my spine.

"Amasawa-san"

"Fuji-kun…"

"Sorry was I disturbing you?" He said, with the same grin on his face.

"Ah, no." I close the manga and looked at him.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the space beside me.

I nodded

"You were reading a manga?" He asked

"Yup"

"A shoujo manga?"

"Yes"

"Can I see it?"

I handed him the book. And he looked at it. Honestly, that's all he did. LOOK. I saw no signs of him reading it. He just looked at the cover page and that's it. No scanning, no reading. Just looking at it.

"Why don't you have an answer, yet?" He suddenly asked

"eh?"

"I love you, that's what I told you. You just ignored it."

I don't want to talk about this. Not now! I just really don't want to talk about this. At the moment, I'm trying to heal from those words that he said but now that he just said it again… I don't know what to do anymore.

"You really won't give me an answer?" He grinned, "Interesting"

Huh? Interesting? Why did he just say that? I don't understand this guy.

"You like someone, don't you?" He unexpectedly asked.

"What do you mean? It doesn't mean that if I don't give you an answer, I have my eyes on someone else."

"It doesn't? Then tell me why you won't give me an answer."

I don't even know. I'm not even sure if I feel anything for Fuji. He's just my friend. I treat him like my friend. Fuji, I'm really sorry but I can't reply to that question either. I don't want to hurt your feelings. I don't want you to let go of our friendship. I just never thought that this would happen between us. I just really thought that we could be friends.

We stayed silent. All I could hear was the wind passing by, the birds gawking, and the sound of tennis balls being hit. I wonder who's playing. Hmm, never mind that. I don't want to think about tennis at this moment. I mean, I was never connected to tennis. Sadaharu and Renji both play tennis but they never talk about that when I'm around. You see they respect me. They never want me to feel left out. I really love it when we're together.

I just hope… Fuji could be like that. Doesn't he realize that I don't like it whenever he gets back to that "confession" subject. I get really nervous and tense. My heart just goes thumping really loudly. No, it doesn't do that because of some love feeling… but because of the panicky feeling going inside me…

The wind continued to blow. The birds continued to gawk. And life continued. I was still sitting behind the fence, beside Fuji. I closed my eyes to feel the wind.

Then in an instant… I felt soft lips touching mine. I opened my eyes and saw that Fuji was extremely close to me and kissed me.

I pushed him away from me… and I saw his face. He was grinning. He was GRINNING!

I slapped his left cheek immediately and screamed, "Even though you've told me that you loved me, that still doesn't give you a reason to kiss me without my consent. I can actually charge you for harassing me! You IDIOT! Why did you do that? Why did you do that?"

Then he made a short chuckle.

"Don't you dare think that this is a situation to be laughed about!"

He stopped chuckling and stood up to look at me straight in the eye. "Amasawa-san, don't tell me you didn't like that kiss?"

"Don't tell me you did!" I yelled

"Well, if we did that again, maybe I would have."

"SHUT UP!"

I briskly walked passed Fuji and accidentally hit his shoulders. I was never this mad in my whole life... Never! I never thought that a certain Idiot named Fuji Syuusuke would be the person who would make me ready to break someone's neck, kick someone's ass, stab someone's heart, shoot a bullet to someone's brain and burn the whole school. I felt like at that moment I was capable of doing those things. Because I was burning. I was burning like crazy. I was furious. I was mad. I was angry. I was irritated, annoyed, infuriated, fuming... I was darn right, ANGRY!

Yes... it was just a kiss... but that was a kiss... from an idiot!!

I ran down the stairs in the speed of light. No, I'm not planning to join the track and field club. It's just that gravity pulls you down. That's why when going down the stairs; you go faster than going up. I ran to wherever my feet brought me. It was only lunch time... but I still had enough time to break someone's neck before the next period. But where do I go to get my emotions out. Where?

Where do I go? Where do I--

_**Bump!**_

I blacked out...

* * *

I woke up in the school infirmary. The school doctor was sitting on her desk. "Why am I here?" I asked.

"You fell from the stairs. You were running really fast, and so you didn't notice the person you were about to hit. It's a good thing, he wasn't hit by such a hard impact. He sure has a hard head. He actually still had the strength to carry you to the infirmary. I still wonder how much more can Tezuka-kun can do."

Oh, so that's what happened... wait... did I just here her say..

"Tezuka-san? You mean, he was the guy I hit?"

"Uhm-hmm, I still had to give him an ice-pack though. But I think he's back in his class. I think you should go and thank him. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

"You're head doesn't hurt?"

"Just a little."

"Then take some rest. Would you like some painkillers?"

"No, it's ok. I'm still quite dizzy. Maybe I need to take some rest." I replied

Then I suddenly remembered the kiss. Fuji-kun's kiss... that idiot.

"Has anyone come to visit me, yet?"

"Hmm, Inui-kun came by. He said that he would take care of any home works given in classes. What a sweet boy."

"Yeah, he sure is." I agreed.

"But, Tezuka-kun can be very heroic at times." She said as she rested her head on her right palm, pretending to day-dream.

"Oi, Sensei, don't tell me you're falling for a student in this school?"

"Amasawa-san, don't think of it like that. But don't you think of that sometimes? Tezuka-kun is really popular indeed."

"I agree with you. But, right now, I feel that I need to rest."

"Yes, yes you should."

I closed my eyes and thought of what Tezuka did. He was injured but he still wanted to carry me to the infirmary. It's weird that even though we haven't talked for awhile, he would still be willing to do such a task. Why is he such a gentleman anyway?

Well, I should thank him anyway.

I closed my eyes and dozed off to sleep...

* * *

I woke up just to find out that it was already dark. The light of the sensei's desk was still on. "Sensei? What time is it?"

"It's 724 PM, are you ready to go home?"

Wait, this wasn't the voice of Sensei. It's a man. It's... Tezuka?

A blurry figure came to my side. It was clearly Tezuka but, his face was just a little blurry that I couldn't completely see his features. Then he took off his glasses and gave them to me. "Amasawa, you might be needing this."

I sat up on the bed and looked at the glasses. "Why?"

"You're glasses broke when you fell down the stairs. I'll be fine without my glasses but because you came from a strong impact, maybe the dizziness can heal if you wear glasses."

"Are you sure it's fine?" I asked, just to make sure. "I'm used to not wearing my glasses. I've told you, I only wear it when I need to and—"

"Right now, You _need_ to wear it. I don't mind. Just wear it."

And in that instant, I wore his glasses and looked at him. Then the first words that I came out of my mouth was "Thank you"

"Hm?" He asked.

"For everything. I know, we've gone through a lot. And... I've tried my best to do what you asked of me to do. Back then, in Enoshima, when you told me you respected me, I felt like the happiest person in the world but... I knew, that happiness would just last for a few moments. Right now, I'm glad that you're the person I accidentally bumped into, I'm just happy that you were the one. Thank you."

He was silent.

"I know you're vision is blurry, so mind if I help you?" I offered. I don't know what type of help I can give him... but I just hope I can do the right thing this time.

"No problem."

"What do you want me to do for you, then?" I asked

"Walk with me. I want you to stay by my side."

I smirked a little and nodded. "Let's go." I took his wrist and led him through the dark hallways of the school...

* * *

Chapter 13 preview

Is the friendship between Tezuka and Amai going to come back? Or will there be someone who will stop them?

Coming soooooooooooon!


	13. Idiots are Forgivable

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

A/N: I tried reading this whole story from the start and i realized that Amasawa Amai's name used to be Asakawa Amai. You see i stopped writing for a week because i was out of the city for a week so when i got back, i completely forgot that her name was Amasawa. So, for those who realized it... I am completely sorry for complicating your life. Once again... thank your for those who reviewed. And don't stop reviewing. Haha.. Enjoy!

* * *

**Idiots are Forgivable**

Walking with Tezuka was a different and weird feeling. It's been a month since I last talked to him. Yes, I just spoke to him yesterday because of the meeting but that doesn't count. Today is different from all the other days because... I'm holding his wrist. Well, yeah, it's not the same as holding his hand but this was good enough. I know he isn't blind. He can still see, but... I just want him to make sure of where he's going. Sometimes, when I walk in the streets without my glasses, I sometimes get scared or something. I mean, it's hard to tell exactly where I am. I can make a guess but I'm not completely sure. Tezuka, on the other hand, wears his glasses ALL the time. So... that means, he may not be used to the blurry feeling when walking on the streets. I'm here to be his guide.

I really didn't know where he lived, so obviously I asked. And he replied, "It's fine, I'll lead the way."

"How do you think you can lead the way when you have a blurry vision?"

"I know the way to my house. Don't we just take the same bus?"

"Ah, yeah, we do."

Then, we were silent again. At this moment, I felt like I wanted to let go of his wrist. So, I did. It's different when holding a hand cause when it's the hand, you're both holding on to each other, giving each other support. If I'm holding the wrist, I'm the only one supporting.

"How's your vision?"

"Blurry"

"Always a straight answer. I think that's what people hate about you. You're so straight-forward."

"What's to hate about that?" he asked as he watched the bus arrive.

* * *

We got in the bus, and found two seats for both of us. How lucky!

"Uh, I don't know. I mean, sometimes when you say things, you make everything sound so serious. Why don't you try joking around for some time?"

"Don't you think being straight-forward makes things easy to understand? I don't like making complications."

"That was very straight."

"Yes" He replied.

I stayed by the window. It was already very dark and it seems like it was about to rain. The sky was starting to get red-orange. I could already hear thunder from afar. And light flashing from the clouds were clear. This reminded me of that time in Enoshima. The time when I Tezuka told me to get away from his life. The day that I wished would never come.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Tezuka suddenly asked

"Hm?"

"This weather"

I nodded. I don't know if he saw it but I never intended for him to see it.

"Sorry" He unexpectedly said

I looked at him. "For what?"

"In Enoshima, I said some really unnecessary things. You should have known how much it was hard for me to say that. But it just came out of me. It just came running out of my mouth as if I memorized it from a book. Sorry for that."

"Nah, it's ok." I gave him a smile

He looked at me. I know he saw that smile. I know he did.

"You may have caused me some twinge of pain for the past month but I realized a lot of things. I may have really missed you, Tezuka. I think I did."

We were silent for that whole ride. I bet it was hard for him to imagine that I would actually say that. "It's our stop."

We got out of the bus and continued walking. Then... I received a message. It was... from my mom.

It said:

_Where are you? The owner of the dorm said that you haven't arrived yet. She also said that you would be staying with u for the weekend. Why? Is there anything wrong?_

Now my surprise for her has been spoiled. Wait... what's the day today?

"Tezuka, what's the day today?"

"A Saturday, why?"

"What!!"

Darn it! I forgot today was a weekend because we had school. Oh no! I might as well go to the dorm. I'll stay home tomorrow. I called up my mom. "Mom? It's fine I'm walking to the dorm. I'll go home tomorrow."

"The dorm owner said that she closed the dorm because no one was going to be at that place for the night. It seemed that there as a birthday party so some of them had an overnight stay in someone else's hotel and the others also thought of staying with their family."

"What!"

This is crazy... then a loud clap of thunder came. Rain was starting to pour.

"Amasawa! We have to get to shade. It's raining!" Tezuka shouted. We ran to the nearest convenience store and dried ourselves there.

"Mom? You still there?"

"Amai, you never told me that you were going out with Kunimitsu-kun. Is he walking you home?"

"MOM! It's not like that..."

"You know, I've got a great idea."

"Wha--"

"Why don't you stay with Kunimitsu-kun in their place for tonight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell Ayana-san. Oh, this will be fun. Bye, Amai-chan."

She hung up. MOM! What do you mean by this will be fun? That idiot. Mom... please don't kid with me. I'm seriously not staying with Tezuka for the night. Never! I have a huge prediction of what will happen. I go to their place, greet his parents and his grandpa. Tezuka leads me to the guest room and they invite me for dinner. There they start asking me things about Tezuka. How he is in school and what the girls think about him? Now, how in the world do I answer this question if Tezuka is there. Fast forward, I sleep in the guest room but the mom of Tezuka suddenly comes in and starts asking me things about Tezuka, again. And I when it ends, I have a hard time because I'm half-traumatized at what happened...

NOOOOOOOO! Please let the rain end soon. Please. Then news flash. The TV in the convenience store was showing. Tezuka asked if the volume be made higher. The sales man did so.

"Tokyo, Japan will be experience heavy rainstorms and thunderclouds for the whole night. We ask that all residents, stay in their homes and that everyone stay where they are..."

Oh no! My house is a long walk from this convenience store. I don't even know if Tezuka's place is closer. What do I do? I don't want to sleep in the convenience store. Then... Tezuka got a phone call.

"Mom? Yeah, we're in the convenience store. I don't think I can walk home." Then long pause. "I think we should just stay in a classmate's place. Yeah. Fuji is the closest." Then nod.

Wait... Fuji? Is he saying that we stay in Fuji's place for the night. Tezuka is not serious about this, is he? Dude, doesn't he know the situation I am in with Fuji. I don't want to see Fuji. Argh! I have to find a place to stay before we make a decision to stay in Fuji's place. Let me see, maybe, Fukiyama Jun but he probably must be busy with his little brothers and sisters. Hm, Ayato Tomoe. Nah, she always tells me to stay away from her house. She practically hates people going to her house even though we know where she lives. Maybe, Sadaharu. Bad idea, his house is a bus away and he also might think of something when he finds out that Tezuka is joining. But wait... who said I'm bringing Tezuka. But still... Sadaharu's place is a bus away.

Argh! I'm losing ideas. This is all my fault for getting a small group of friends. Wait... maybe Renji. His place is close by... but what will I do with Tezuka?

"Amasawa" Tezuka called out.

"Hm?"

"I think we should go to Fuji's place. I just asked permission from him, he said that he's fine with it."

How can Fuji be fine with it? Wait, Renji's place is closer to the convenience store than Fuji's place. We can just pass by Renji's place and I can stay there while Tezuka can stay in Fuji's.

"Wait, I'll call someone up first." I said, as I was finding Renji's number in my phone. Found it.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Renji, It's me, Amai, you home?"

" Amai-chan, yeah, what do you need?"

"Can I stay with you for the night? I'm here in the convenience store nearby. The one closest to you. Can I drop by and stay there. The dorm I'm staying is closed and my house is really far off."

"Hm, wait, I think I should ask my mom first."

Pause.

"You want to stay in Yanagi's place for the night?" Tezuka suddenly asked.

"yeah, sorry, but I don't want to stay with Fuji tonight. Please?"

"That's not a problem at all. Is it really close?"

"Yeah, just a few blocks away."

"Then I'll just drop you on the way." Tezuka offered.

"Amai-chan?"

"What did your mom say, Renji?"

"She's fine with it. Come over anytime."

"Thank you so much"

I looked at Tezuka. He didn't seem to like my decision. But there was nothing I can do. I really didn't like to stay with Fuji for the night. It's hard to get over that sudden kiss he gave me at lunch time.

"We have to get going. The rain's getting stronger." Tezuka said as he grabbed on to my wrist. "We'll have to make a really fast dash. Are you ready?"

"Wait." I let go from his grasp and held on to his hand. "It's getting dark and I'll be leading the way. So, we need to support each other."

He held on to my hand and nodded. "Let's go" I said. And as we exited from the convenience store, we made a mad dash to Renji's place. I was already soaking wet. Tezuka was too. I held on to his hand tighter and he did too. I liked the feeling of the rain hitting our clenched hand. We turned right and we were getting closer to Renji's place. I looked at Tezuka for one short second and saw how hot his body was actually getting...

What the hell am I thinking? He really looks better without his glasses. I wonder what he feels right now. His vision must be really blurry. My vision? It's fine... but there are drops of rain that are on the glasses. Well... I wonder how Tezuka can go to Fuji's place. I'll give the glasses back.

* * *

Then we reached the gate of Renji. I rang the bell thrice, four times. I was still holding on to Tezuka. Renji came out of the door and saw us both. Holding hands. At that moment, I let go immediately.

"You didn't tell me you had company."

"Whatever, just let us get in."

He brought us both in and well, we were quite dripping wet and so we didn't mind going completely inside. Tezuka and I waited in area where the shoes were placed. Renji came back with two towels.

"Is Tezuka staying for the night? If that will happen, you'll have to stay in my room, while he stays in the guest room."

"No, he's going to Fuji's place."

"Oh, that Tensai."

Tezuka was done drying up and was ready to leave. "Thank you" He said as he bowed. He turned and held on to the doorknob, but Renji asked a question.

"Do you intend to leave without your glasses?"

Tezuka rested his left hand on his eyes and I think, finally realized that he was not wearing glasses.

"What are your glasses doing with Amai-chan?"

I also forgot that I was wearing his glasses. It's funny how I just thought about that before entering the house and once I entered I completely forgot about it.

"I'll explain that later, Renji-kun."

I removed the glasses from my face and gave it to Tezuka. "It's hard to run with a blurry eye sight. Thanks." I said.

"We'll meet again in the finals. Good luck!" Renji said.

He nodded and left immediately. He started running again, against the rain. Then, he completely disappeared from my view.

"You never told me you were together with Tezuka."

"Renji! That's not how it is."

"Kindly explain it to me."

"I'd be glad to."

He brought me to his room and grabbed one of his huge shirts for me. "Before that, take a shower, dry yourself up and change into this. Get shorts from my mom. I think she has those sizes that would fit you." He threw to me the shirt.

"Are you sure I need to take a shower. Dude, I'm soaking wet."

"I don't want you to be wearing your uniform while your wet. Transparency."

What was he talking about?

I looked down at my uniform and noticed that my undergarments were clear. "YOU PERVERT!" I screamed as I ran to his mom's room. Well she gave me her shorts and I went to the bathroom... that pervert. It's a good thing that I didn't end up going to Fuji's place. If I did, I wonder what idiotic thoughts he would be having. Oh no, how bout Tezuka? He saw me didn't he?

Those PERVERTS!

* * *

**Renji's POV**

Hmm, now she goes running around calling me a pervert. Being called an idiot was fine but being called a pervert is wrong. I would give a 100 percent for her thinking of me being a pervert right now. But that's not something to think about. It's the situation she's in with Tezuka. I wonder what Sadaharu and Amai are hiding from me. Since when were those two amazingly so close.

Tezuka and Amai are both intelligent but they only meet in the meetings. Amai doesn't do sports and Tezuka plays tennis. They aren't in the same class but... Hmm, I wonder how far they've gone.

Amai owes me a lot of explaining.

* * *

Chapter 14 preview:

What happens when you put Tezuka and Fuji in a situation where they have to choose between their own friendship or the one they love?

Tezuka and Fuji end this silent battle with a bang! Or so they think so...

Chapter 14 coming sooooooooon!


	14. Fears and Unwritted Emotions

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

**Attention: **In this chapter, there are some few spoilers in the OVA of Prince of Tennis. For those who haven't reached Episode 20 of Prince of Tennis OVA, I am really sorry but I have added a short spoiler. It was hard to avoid because, the story is set at the time when the nationals was occurring.

* * *

**Fears and Unwritten Emotions**

**Tezuka POV**

I don't exactly know why I chose to stay in Fuji's place for the night. One thing is I was just thinking about the safety of Amasawa that I actually forgot that Fuji was one of the causes why I chose to forget about her. I knew that at least if Amasawa was under a roof, she would be fine. I forgot about who she's going to be with because this whole time I thought it was me who was going to be with her. But... I forgot that the house I chose was Fuji's.

This is a mistake I have to suffer on my own. At the very least, Amasawa chose to stay in Yanagi's place.

I looked at the hand that Amasawa held. I liked the feeling of holding on to her hand. It was something different but... I liked it. Damn it, I'm thinking of gay thoughts.

The door opened and Fuji came in. "Sorry if I had to let you use Yuuta's room. It's quite messed up but I hope it's good enough."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Where's Amasawa? You said she was joining you."

"She said she wanted to stay with Yanagi for the night."

"Hmm, Yanagi Renji? Her best friend. It's hard to believe that they are close friends. Their personalities just don't match but..." He grinned, "I think I could match up with Amasawa, what do you think Tezuka?"

This made me twitch. What did he mean by that? Is he trying to start a fight? Fuji just seemed so different. There's something wrong here. And... Why didn't Amasawa want to stay with Fuji. Wasn't there something going on between them?

"Fuji"

"Hm?"

"What's going on between you and Amasawa-san?"

"Nothing, I just told her I like her." I was shocked. What? When did this happen, "I think she liked it, Tezuka. What do you think?

If I could just scream for him to shut up, I would gladly do it. But how come I can't say anything. How come all I did was just nod? Why am I like this!

"Are you very sure I could take her?"

And as if my body moved on its own, I nodded.

**Amai's POV**

"That idiot kissed me."

"Fuji Syuusuke did? It doesn't seem like him to do so." Renji said.

"Yes, are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Sadaharu asked through the speaker phone.

"Sadaharu, use your brain, do you think I was dreaming? I wouldn't be crying out this loud if I was dreaming!" I yelled at the phone.

"But well, other than pretending to forget that he confessed to you, what else have you done to him?" Renji asked.

"I tried very hard to get away from him and run away from him but all the tactics there are in the world are useless. One thing is he's my classmates, he's Sadaharu's teammate and he sticks to me like glue."

"Sticks to you like glue?" Renji said, "Why don't you just tell him you hate him?"

"Well, saying hate is hard just tell him you don't accept the confession." Sadaharu added

"I've wanted to say that but I've been thinking that maybe our friendship would disappear if that happens."

"Why should you think about friendship? I'm sure with someone who has a personality like his, he would just smile and agree with you. Right now, because he has no idea what's going on inside your head, he'll continue playing with you." Renji said as he closed the window of the room.

"That's right, Renji. Not only that, you do know that Fuji can't just ignore you so suddenly, Amai. You do realize that even if you get into a fight with Fuji, nothing will happen because he can get over it within a second. I still need to understand how he got such a personality." Sadaharu said.

"So, when I see him school, I'm just supposed to tell him that I can't accept his feeling?"

Renji nodded and Sadaharu said "Yes"

The lightning striked. "Ok! Can we get to sleep now! The lightning is killing me!!"

"I wonder how many more fears you have under your sleeve, Amai" Renji said.

"I agree, she shouts at everything. Well, then, I shall leave you too. Good night!" Sadaharu finally said

"NIGHT!!" I screamed unconsciously as another strike of lightning hit.

Sadaharu hung the phone up and Renji and I were alone again. "Can I stay beside you tonight?" I asked with the cute puppy eyed look that I can make. Well, I've slept beside these guys since we were kids. What's the problem of doing that now?

"Don't start dreaming that I'm a pervert." Renji said.

I smile and nodded. He pulled up the blanket and allowed me to go inside. "Night, Renji-kun"

"Night Amai-chan"

I closed my eyes then Renji suddenly spoke up. "What were those other fears? Uh, moths, bees, lizards, horror movies, lightning, being late for school, stage-fright, heights, fire, thun—"

"Oh shut up, just let me sleep." I said, interrupting him.

"Sure"

The night passed quietly... and the next thing I knew was that I was dreaming.

**Tezuka's POV**

I stared at the ceiling of Yuuta's room. I can't believe that this room never obtained a single cobweb. It maybe messy but it's still a room. But that's not what I'm concerned about. I'm just wondering how I ended up here. How did I end up in this messy life. It's a good thing I still haven't lost my respect for Amasawa Amai. If I never actually brought her home at that time, I wonder if I ever had the chance to talk to her. It's all thanks to her mom that I had the chance to have a short talk with her.

Yeah, I still remember. It was a talk about our career. She said she wanted to be a doctor even though she's an excellent writer. Which reminds me, what happened to that story she was writing about?

I remember, I used to wait for the school paper to come out just because I wanted to read her short one-shots. That was stupid of me. But ever since her corner of the school paper was deleted, I just noticed how much more interesting the other corners were. I wonder what I saw in her stories that made me not realize the existence of the much more interesting news in the paper.

I looked at my wrist watch and noticed that it was already 10 PM. I don't really know how long I've been day dreaming (if that's what you want to call it) but I think I need to sleep. A long run under the rain can make me feel real dizzy. And that was one of the longest times that I didn't wear my glasses (that excluded the time that I sleep.) Amasawa can make me do the dumbest things.

Respect?

I think she still deserves my respect. She's someone different, indeed.

I sat up and walked to the closest window. It was still raining hard and the lightning still kept on going. It seems as if rainstorms are mine and Amasawa's favorite. It always seems to be the weather when something occurs between us.

I heard a knock on the door. "Tezuka, are you still awake?" Fuji asked.

"Yes," I answered, "Come in"

I wonder what he wants at this time of night.

"I just thought about you and Amasawa." Fuji started. He sat on the bed and looked at me. "Have you ever wondered what had happened in the past month?"

"I had no time to think about her. Weren't we busy training for the nationals? Now that we've defeated Shitenhouji, I haven't wasted any time." I explained

"So, shall I give you a summary of what had happened in the past month?" He asked with a grin in his face.

"What good shall it give to me?"

"Maybe a peace of mind. Haven't you been wondering what has she been up to?"

He was right. Even while I was training for the Nationals, there were times when I thought about her. I still wondered if she would still go up to the rooftop to read her books. I still wondered if she was still writing her stories. Up till now, I still wonder what had happened between her and Fuji.

"Silence means yes, to my vocabulary."

I looked at him. But I didn't say a word.

"You're a man of few words, Tezuka." He grinned again, "So let me start."

I faced to look at the dark sky. It was raining really hard. The sounds of thunder can be heard and it sounded like giants stomping on earth. I wonder what's Amasawa doing at this moment.

"Amasawa hasn't changed much. After that small argument you had with her, she came to school still with a huge smile on her face. She had the same schedule everyday. Go to school at 730, study and wait till classes start. At lunch time, she still eats together with her classmates, and then runs to the rooftop. Then, when classes end, she stays in the classroom for another hour since she was busy writing her novel. It seems to me like she has finally finished it. I heard it's being passes around in class. A lot of our classmates like it. I'm still going to read it after four more people." He stopped, "Well, that was her everyday life."

"Is there anymore you want to add? If there is none, you can leave." I said

"Actually there is one more thing." He stayed silent. "What will you do if I told you that I stole her first kiss?" he chuckled softly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I don't know, but I felt like I wanted to punch Fuji's face. But why? It was only respect that I felt, it's not like I like her. But... damn it... forget it.

"What does that kiss have to do with me?" I asked in reply

"Well, nothing. I was just thinking maybe," He stopped, I heard footsteps walk up behind me, "you were jealous?"

Then I snapped. I couldn't help myself. I held on to his shirt, pushed him to the wall behind me, and rested my right arm on his neck. I snapped and I still don't know why.

"Tezuka, what's the meaning of this?" He said, trying to breath from my grip.

I didn't have an answer.

"You really are jealous." He made a small smirk.

I pushed him harder against the wall and forced my arm on his neck.

"Then what's with the reaction, Tezuka?"

I let go slowly and never took my eyes of him.

"Don't give me that glare, Tezuka?" He walked to the door and finally said, "Maybe you should realize the feelings you have for her. If not, I'll really steal her from you, whether you like it or not."

This time, I just really wanted to punch him harder. But... these things shouldn't be happening.

"Good Night, Tezuka"

"Yes"

He closed the door and I heard footsteps going back to his room. Yes, these things shouldn't be happening at all. If I want to concentrate on the Nationals, we have to work as a team. If things don't get controlled between me and Fuji, I don't know what I can do.

My feelings for her? Do I even have any?

I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes. This time, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

A/n... uh... please review!


	15. If only English didn't Exist

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

A/N: I tried not to add spoilers so… I didn't really place who lost and won. Good enough?

* * *

**If only English didn't Exist.**

Today is the finals of the national tournaments. Unfortunately, even though I want to watch Sadaharu play, I don't think I can since I still have school to attend to. Hmm, well, it's been quite awhile since I thought of watching Sadaharu play. He also told me that he played against Renji. But, when I ask them to tell me what happened they never get into details. They always just say, "Sadaharu won, and that's all you need to know." That's not _all_ I need to know.

Well, there's nothing I can do about that.

Today is a freaking warm day. This is one hot hot hot Monday. And to think that two days ago, there was one crazy rainstorm. Once again, Renji's school and Sadaharu's team will play against each other. If only I can skip school for one day and just watch them play. But at least for today, I don't need to see Fuji. I promised Renji that I would reject Fuji when I see him but why am I having such a hard time?

Oh forget about that. For now, I need to listen to the teacher who is discussing something in English. Well, as I said before, even with me being a perfect A student, I still have a hard time in English. Sometimes, I understand an English sentence, sometimes I don't. In other words, I'm pretty bad in English class. I get scores such as 100 but… I study till 2AM to get such a score…

If only life was easier without English. If only!!

Well, it's best to listen to the teacher now so that I wouldn't have a hard time studying later.

* * *

And as expected, I am staying up till 1 AM tonight. Hm, I wonder what happened in the fight against Rikkai.

Well… I actually found out that… well, when I saw Sadaharu again, his head was freakin bandaged up like crazy. Please don't ask me what happened, he's not willing to explain. He wouldn't even share to me what the hell happened in the nationals. Well, I do know the outcome of the finals but that's not what I'm wondering. I just wonder what happened in the fight of Sadaharu. Yeah, I don't really care about the other's games, I'm just really wondering about the games of Sadaharu and Renji. Like I told you, I'm not much of a tennis fan. I just like watching my best friends play…

Even after the nationals, life was back to normal. Eiji and Fuji were still my classmates. Tezuka was still the student council president and I'm still a student of Seishun Gakuen. Nothing has really changed.

Yeah, even Fuji being completely annoying hasn't changed. He's been walking me home lately, even if I like it or not. He's been joining me in the rooftops and he's… acting like my boyfriend! I did promise Renji and Sadaharu that I would reject him but his kindness is just too much. I can't seem to say the word NO.

In the end, I still think I can't say NO to him…

Argh!

* * *

School passed quickly and when I say quickly I mean… high school entrance exams are coming up! I've already written down the high schools that I wanted to go to in the form that the school handed out to us. It seems like Sadaharu is going to the school that I'm going to. I hope Renji is, too.

In a few moments, vacation is coming… and then… I'm a high school student!

Okay, but right now, I'm still a middle school student so... I shouldn't go crazy just yet. I was planning to join the review lessons on English for the exams. Sadaharu is also joining me. He thinks that he is already good in the other subject and that he needs to concentrate more in English. That's the exact same reasons why I'm taking the reviews for English.

We're so alike. No doubt we've been friends since childhood. If only Renji didn't darn leave. If he didn't we would have been having fun together till now. Sigh, if only...

Oh... If only I had the courage to say "I hate you" to Fuji Syuusuke. If only...

Today is a Saturday...

Today... I'm going to buy a new book from the bookstore. I'm sooo happy. Next week is the final exams, the week after that is the high school entrance exams. I'm so excited for high school...

There I go again, talking about high school...

As I was heading to the bookstore, I saw a very familiar. If I'm not mistaken, I think that was... Yuuta Fuji. He went inside the bookstore. Seems like I'll be bumping into him. Anyway, maybe he doesn't know me, he doesn't even live with Fuji anymore since he lives in the dorm of his school. He shouldn't know me.

I went inside the bookstore and headed straight to the section that I always go to. The romance section. Then, a voice caught my attention.

"Amasawa-san? Are you Amasawa Amai?"

Oh no, don't tell me it's Yuuta Fuji-kun. I turned to look at him and was caught at an even greater surprised.

Who would have thought I was going to see someone like Yukimura-kun in Tokyo.

* * *

He treated me for some drink. And we had a conversation. At first we kinda reminisced at how we first met. And... well, I kinda met him lately.

"When did you get out of the hospital?" he asked

"Oh, just a week and a half after, I was admitted in."

Yes guys, we met in the hospital.

I was in my room the whole time and after my friends left for their visit, they forgot to close the door. Since I was incapable of closing it because of my sickness caused by a mosquito, I left it open. That's when Yukimura came passing by. He was the first person who I saw pass by, so I called out. "Excuse me!"

He looked at me and at that time, I thought he was a girl. "Hi, can you please close the door?"

"Oh sure"

"Thank you"

He then closed the door... but it opened again. Must have been the nurse who was going to check my IV but I was wrong.

"Are you alone?" he asked me.

"Yeah, my visitors just left and they forgot to close the door."

"You need some company?"

"That's fine but it seems like you, too, need some rest. Are you sure you can walk around the hospital like this?" I asked him concerned.

"The doctors said, I'm fine."

I really thought that he was a girl but... He just said "Boku." This was an "I" used by the guys.

"Sorry, I'm just a little confused, are you guy?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!"

"That's all right, I get that a lot of times."

I smiled at him and then we became instant friends.

* * *

"I still can't believe your best friends with Renji." He said

"What's so hard to believe? I mean, I didn't get his trait of being a data collector but I'm still quite intelligent." I said with a smile.

"Have you met him lately?"

"Yeah, last week. The time when there was a rainstorm."

"Oh, was that the night when you slept in Renji's place?"

I nodded.

"Oh it was you. The whole time, some of the club members thought that he did it with someone."

"Eh? Why did you think of that?" I said, surprised.

"He came to practice the next day, extremely sleepy and when we asked him what happened, he said 'the person beside him when he slept was so noisy.'"

"Idiot"

"He said something like 'I'm not a pervert'" Yukimura added

"He is a pervert." I commented

He then started laughing, and I laughed with him. Then he stopped and looked at someone. "Hm?" I asked.

"Are they your classmates?" Yukimura asked.

I turned to the direction he was looking at and I saw all the Regulars walking together.

"Only Fuji and Eiji are my classmates. Why do you ask?"

"Is there any chance that one of those guys confessed to you?"

"EH?" I said, half-screaming.

"So there's none? Then Renji must have been lying." He said with a smile.

"Actually, he isn't. What did he say?"

"I remember in one phone call he answered while practicing, he said, 'Break up with him already.'"

"Oh! That, yeah, that was me on the other line. One of those guys have been hanging around with me for quite some time. People start to think that we are together but I honestly have no feelings for him. Since, I never answered him he said that he'll stay together with me till I give him an answer. But because of his kindness I never got to say "NO" to him."

"Can I make a guess?"

I nodded

"Is it Fuji?" he guessed.

"You're unsurprisingly good at this." I said smiling.

"You should really say NO to him if you don't like him. It's hard for a guy to accept that he's in a one-sided relationship. Yes, you might not be in a relationship but maybe Fuji really wants you in his arms."

I stayed silent.

"Why don't you walk home with them? I need to get going soon." He said.

"Well, maybe I should go, too, but I don't need to walk home with them. Thanks for the offer though." I said with a grin.

"No problem."

"Thank you for the drink."

He nodded.

We both left the store and departed. While walking, I found the regulars just a few steps away from me. They wouldn't notice if I don't say anything. But maybe, I should really tell Fuji about how I feel.

"Amasawa-senpai?"

I looked at the person who called. It was Echizen Ryoma. But it wasn't only him that was staring at me, all the other regulars were there.

"H-hi" I said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going home early?" Fuji asked.

"I passed by the bookstore and met my old friend."

"Ah, who would that be?" Sadaharu asked

"You don't really need to know, Sadaharu-chan!" I said, hitting his elbow.

We all started walking again.

"Ah, Amasawa-senpai" Momoshiro called out

"Yeah?"

"Isn't the Sport's Festival coming this Monday?"

Oh crap, I half-forgot about that. Seems like my rejection of Fuji will be delayed.

"Yeah"

Darn it that just reminds me. I have to meet the council tomorrow even though it's a Sunday. We have to fix up the school pa. This sucks.

"What team are you in?" he asked

Well, I'm not the captain of my team so that means that there is no problem at all.

"The white team."

"Ne, ne, doesn't that mean you're together with me! Amasawa-chan!" Eiji said as he hugged me.

"Yeah and why do you still call me Amasawa-chan, when I'm older than you by two months!"

"But, Amasawa-chan, can't I call you that"

"NO"

"Please"

"NO"

"Please"

"Oh, shut up and NO!"

The regulars started laughing while Eiji was fake crying.

"Oh stop the act, Eiji."

"Then you can't call me EIJI!"

"Ok... I should call you, Kikumaru-chan!" I said with a grin.

"NO!"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound right, Eiji sounds better." I made a huge smile

The regulars continued to laugh. Eiji was fake crying again. "Fine call me Amasawa-chan. Just dont hug—"

Too late, he already gave me a huge bear hug. "Is there ever time when you would allow me to finish me sentence, Eiji"

"No!"

Sigh... I can't believe I walked home together with the Regulars. At least I wasn't alone with Fuji.

* * *

A/N: uh... please review!!


	16. The Infirmary

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

A/N: I found the chapter 15 quite boring… but, here's payback.

* * *

**The Infirmary **

Sports Festival is today!! Woohoo! And… I'm stuck in the infirmary. You ask why? Because, I have a fever with a temperature of 38 degrees Celsius or 101 degrees fahrenheit. I feel cold right now inside the infirmary and all the people outside are sweating like nuts. This morning I came to school just to watch the games. I had told the captain of the White Team that I was having a fever. Later that day, while screaming and shouting "Go! Go! Go!" to my teammates while playing one of those running games where they pass the baton, I practically fainted. The person beside me was the one who brought me to the infirmary. I woke up and found that Sensei wasn't in the infirmary.

The medical crew that our school asked was, oh goodness, missing in action. I found out while I was in the infirmary that the school, never got to call for one. Here's one reason why I don't really like the school. The teachers are unreliable!

Here I am, stuck in the infirmary, alone and feeling extremely cold. I got my own temperature and got my own medicine. I need to take a long nap. I am really dizzy, my head is extremely and I am freezing. Does anyone else know I'm in the infirmary right now? Maybe no one knows. I mean, everyone is basically playing the games. Right now, the clock is almost at 12 noon and I am starting to feel hungry. Why can't anyone come and comfort me right now?

Then my phone rang. My bag was on top of a small table beside the bed. Even with my slight dizziness and my weak body, I hurriedly looked for the phone in my bag. I held on to the phone and found out that Sadaharu was calling. Finally!

"Sadaharu?"

"Amai, where are you? You're captain was looking for you. He said that you need to see him in the meeting room now. Amai, I have to go. I have a game to go to."

The he hung up… what an unreliable best friend! But… it's also my fault, I didn't tell anybody that I'm sick other than the captain and the person beside me, who is someone so unknown to me. I'm actually not even sure if it was the person beside me. I just kinda gave that idea, because I think he was the only one who knew that I was turning pale.

How can I even go to the captain right now? Oh… just forget it. I'm too tired to call anyone right now. I'm too weak to click on my phone. I'm too weak to do anything. I should just sleep. I fell on the bed and closed my eyes.

My stomach then started grumbling. But that's not the only thing that happened. The door opened. And I heard footsteps.

"Amasawa, are you fine?"

It was Fuji…

"Do I look fine? I feel extremely sick and tired."

"Where's Sensei?" he asked

"When I woke up, I found out that no one was here. Do you have any idea who brought me here?"

"No, I just heard some guy from your team tell the captain that you were sick, so she couldn't meet him in the meeting."

"And you came here right away?"

"Yes, I was very worried." He said with a small smile

"Sure you were" I said with sarcasm in my voice

"Why are you getting really cocky?" he realized

"You just realized? I really like your observations, Fuji Syuusuke."

"What's wrong with you? Are you like this when you get sick."

I took a deep breath. "I think I am like this. You see when I get sick, usually I end up taking care of myself. It just kinda sucks because when I feel some pain in my head, I have to take care of it by myself. I have to buy my own medicine by myself, get water on my own, cook my own food. I get so annoyed that no one bothers to help."

"So this attitude happens when you see someone who doesn't even bother to help?"

I nodded.

"You should have said so earlier. I brought some food. Are you hungry?"

I nodded.

"Here you go. It's some of the sushi that Taka-san brought."

"Ooooh, it looks good."

"Yeah it is" he said with a smile.

"Let's eat!"

While eating, Fuji said something. "By the way, you should thank Echizen."

"Why?"

"He was the guy who noticed you faint."

"Don't tell me he carried me here?"

"No, it was some other guy." He shook his head.

"Didn't you just say, you found out that I was in the infirmary because some guy from my team told my captain I was sick?" I asked

"I lied, Echizen told Sadaharu just a moment ago, right after he called you. But I did see a guy from your team tell your captain what happened to you."

"Oh"

* * *

And now… maybe now… would be my chance to say NO to Fuji. But how do I start? Oh never mind, let's just go with the flow. I should start it with a conversation and somehow just drift off the subject of our relationship. Or… I don't know!!

But, in the end, I just spoke without thinking.

"Fuji, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it, Amasawa?"

"What do you see in me?" I blushed, "I mean, why did you say you like me? I'm not even pretty. I only care about my grades. I'm usually really selfish at times and…"

"You're beautiful, that's what I need to tell you."

I couldn't speak. That one line blew me away.

"Why?" I asked one more time.

"You think that may be you are selfish at times, you may not know it but no one sees you as selfish. You would gladly accept someone's advice. You never seem to complain a lot and you even accept your weakness. You aren't so hard-headed, sometimes you could be but I don't really mind. You're personality is great."

"You make me sound so perfect."

"Isn't that what any person would want to hear?"

I gave him a weak smile then asked, "Then is there anything you hate about me?"

He shook his head, "There's no--"

"Don't lie to me! I know I have something that you hate about me." I looked at him straight at the eye. "Tell me what it is."

He took a deep breath then spoke, "You aren't as sociable as the others. You don't really like hanging around with your friends and would usually choose your education more than them. You also sometimes think you are really weak at a lot of things but you never even try. Sometimes, I just get annoyed at the fact that you really hate tennis even though you haven't tried it. You're an achiever but you only achieve for things that you know you can obtain. Aren't there things out there that you wish to try even though you know you aren't great at it? Sometimes I just really don't like how you do things so perfectly. It's as if every movement you make is written in a book. Sometimes, you're too predictable. And --"

"That's enough." I said, tears forming in my eyes. It's hard listening to your weaknesses from someone who said "I like you." It's hard to believe that in the eyes of others, I am not just the perfect little girl but I'm also so the TOO perfect girl. I can't believe that, to my friends… I'm someone unsociable. I'm someone selfish. "So, I am not just perfect but way too perfect?"

"That's what I think." He said as he looked at the window.

"Then after saying that, can you still tell me that you like me?"

"This personality that you have is something I can deal with. The part that I like about you is you being someone real. You don't fake your personality to be someone perfect in the eyes of others. Yes, your glasses were hidden so that people would think you have perfect eyes but that whole personality of yours is real. You were born with such an attitude, that achiever type of attitude. It may by annoying at times but I'm surprised that it's the real you."

"So, you can still say you like me."

"Yes, I still love you, Amasawa."

"Then, I need to tell you something, Fuji."

"What is it?"

I'm going to say it… I'll reject him.

I opened my mouth but nothing will come out. "I… I…"

"yeah?"

"I… I…"

"What is it, Amasawa?"

"I…"

"Hm?"

"I… can't… say it"

"What?" he asked

"Sorry, I can't say it."

"What can't you say?"

"The thing I was supposed to tell you."

He chuckled. "You'll tell me soon…"

"Yeah"

"I have to go now, I think I have a game."

"Yeah, good luck. Thanks for staying."

* * *

Then he left the room… I didn't say it.

Why didn't I say it?

I have to say it… I have to… I have to!!

I jumped out of the bed and tried to run. I was really tired and sick. I opened the door and saw that he was gone. He wasn't in the hallways. Where was he? I turned my head from side to side. But every time I look at the left and right. He wasn't there. He said he had a game. I don't care if I'll faint again. I have to catch up to him and finally say it.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I breathing heavily, I was getting dizzy and weak. But I had to tell him. When I reached the bottom of the stairs… I saw them.

* * *

I saw the regulars. They were talking. Echizen spotted me. "Amasawa-senpai? Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary."

I ignored him. "Fuji, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, will you finally tell me what you were about to say?"

I was breathing heavily. I was close to fainting. I know I was getting pale. I knew it… but I had to say it. I nodded.

"Maybe you should say it later, Amai. You're turning pale. Just let it wait." Sadaharu said.

"Yes, Amasawa. You should take a rest. You must be really sick." Oishi said.

"It's fine. I can say it. It's really important." I said, still breathing heavily.

"What is it, Amasawa?" Fuji asked.

"Fuji"

All the eyes were on me. Tezuka was looking straight at me. Eiji and Oishi seemed to be panicking. Echizen, Taka-san, Momoshiro and Kaido were watching me. Sadaharu was rubbing my back, telling me to breath.

"I should say it right, Sadaharu?"

He knew what I was talking about. "If you could say it, I won't stop you." He replied.

"Fuji"

"Yes" he replied

I took a deep breath, "I'm tired of you hanging around with me all the time." I breathed, "I'm tired of all the stupid things you've done together with me. I'm tired of the everyday rooftop conversations. I'm tired of being with you. I'm tired of watching you play with my feelings. I'm tired of everything with you. And, my answer to your confession? NO. A huge no!"

I made a huge exhale and swallowed my saliva.

"Amasawa" Fuji said, holding on to my shoulders, "Before you faint, I'm really glad you said that. I've been waiting for you to say NO. And it's amazing that you've finally said it"

"What?"

"I liked you, yes that was true. But I knew you'd never give me a yes as answer. I just wanted to hear you say No. But you never said that. So, I used to chance to be together with you."

"So you were really just playing with me?"

He grinned, "Yes"

"You BASTARD! I freaking Hate you!" I screamed out loud.

Fuji looked half-shocked, then smiled. I immediately fainted. I remember Sadaharu holding on to me, then I fell.

I finally said it. Yes!

* * *

A/n She finally said it!!

uh... please review :)


	17. Rooftops

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

I love love love love Reviews and so, A huge thank you thank you THANK YOU!! for all those who reviewed, alerted, favorited and just read (even without reviewing, alerting and favorite-ing). Because i love you guys sooooo much!! Yeah, I'm going crazy crazy crazy. Thank you thank you thank you again. :)

* * *

**Rooftops.**

I woke up in the infirmary again and saw that Tezuka was sitting on one of the chairs near the window. He wasn't there because he was waiting for me, I bet. He seemed to be putting on bandage on a seemingly limp left arm. I never seem to have seen this before. Well, of course, how would I, when he wears his uniform every single day. The bandage is placed on his shoulder. This must have occurred while he was playing in the nationals.

But that wasn't the problem. The problem was… he had a hard time putting it on. Since he is left-handed, he couldn't really place the bandage properly on himself.

I got out of bed and wore my glasses. He looked at me immediately and was supposed to say something. I was supposed to say something myself, until I realized he was shirtless. Damn it, he's hot. His body ain't tanned but it's freaking white. Not only that, he doesn't have those steroidal muscles but since he plays a sport, he has a really nice figure.

I caught myself staring at his body, that I practically forgot why I stood up.

"Amasawa, how do you feel?"

"Sick, and you?"

"I'm fine" he rested his arm on his leg.

"Need some help?" I said with a smile. He looked at his arm.

"That'll be fine. Get back to bed." He ordered.

"It's tiring staying on the bed the whole time. If I had a book, it wouldn't be so boring but I've got none, so there really isn't much to do. Now that you're here maybe I can do something." I complained.

I was in front of him. I held on to his arm and the bandage. "May I?" I asked. When I looked at his face, he gave me that look which showed that he couldn't trust me. "Trust me on this. I bandage my cousin lots of times since he's a karate kid. And Sadaharu needs some bandaging at times. So, May I?"

He just gave me a nod in the head and I held on to his bare skin. Since he was sitting down, I had to bend down to reach the shoulder. I never touched anyone like this before. I wrapped the bandage around his arm and his shoulder slowly and tightly. He had such a soft skin which made me just want to hold on to it longer. I could hear him breathe heavily. He made a small twitch.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"I'm fine" He replied.

Gosh, he can act so well. Well, let's leave him to ease the pain by himself. I chuckled in my head. Well, this is the closest I could get to Tezuka. "There you go, you're all done." I tapped his shoulder lightly and he twitched again. "Sorry about that" I said with a smile.

I looked at the sky and realized that it was still a sunny day. "Hey, Tezuka, it seems to me like the weather is being weird today."

"What do you mean?" he said, looking up at the sky while putting his shirt on.

"Haven't you noticed that whenever we're together it always rains?"

"Yes, that seems so."

It's good he realized it. Well, then doesn't that mean he never really forgot how thinks started off for us. Ok, "us" not meaning, the relationship type "us." I just mean the get to know each other "us."

"Well, then I should take a rest. So darn sleepy and tired." I said.

He nodded.

I walked back to the bed and literally fell on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Inui was wondering if you wanted him to walk you home. He might be going home a little late because he has things to take care of."

"Tell him that--"

Hmm, I don't want to disturb my dear Sadaharu in his plans. What should I do? I can't go home by myself since I feel really dizzy. Maybe, Tezuka should. Aw, I want him to walk me home again… Ok, let's end the daydream.

"Hm?"

"Aw, I don't really want to disturb him. Maybe I should just walk home by myself." I finally said.

He was silent.

"I'll be fine, Tezuka. Tell Sadaharu, that I wouldn't want to bother him."

I closed my eyes and waited for Tezuka to leave. But I didn't hear footsteps. Everything was so silent and I couldn't go to sleep. I didn't really know why… but I wasn't sleepy anymore. Tezuka was still staring at the sky when I opened my eyes.

"Oi, Tezuka"

Silence

"Do you have a book with you right now?"

"No"

I closed my eyes again and thought of how bored I was.

"Are you sure you don't have a book?"

"Yes"

I tried to go to sleep but I still couldn't sleep.

"Aren't you doing anything right now? Like games?"

"No, I've been excused because of the injury."

"Oh, so were in the same boat."

Silence again.

I tried to sleep once again… but

"Tezuku! You are so boring!" I screamed while sitting up. I saw Tezuka stare right at me, then turned back at the sky. "What's so nice about the sky today? Are you waiting for it to rain? Well, maybe not today, the sky seems a little too bright to begin with."

"That's not it."

"Then, what so nice about the sky?"

Silence

"Fine then, don't answer."

I lied back down on the bed and tried my very best to sleep. Ok, Amai, don't think of anything. Forget the fact that Tezuka Kunimitsu is in the room. Forget the fact that you are sick. Forget the fact that you are in the infirmary. Just go to sleep. Start dreaming and sleep. C'mon, Amai… sleep…

No! I can't sleep!

I immediately stood up and instantly grabbed Tezuka's right arm. "I'm bored and I want to go the rooftop right now!" I wasn't really thinking. Tezuka, didn't even try to resist. He just went with the flow of things.

"You see, the view of the sky is even great from the rooftop and not only that the breeze is nice!" I said while running. I was already breathing heavily and I was thinking of fainting at that moment. But… I was bored and I WANT to go to the rooftop. Tezuka didn't stop me and no one can stop me!

We ran the million of steps or staircases and when I finally opened the door, I let go of Tezuka's arm and spread my arms. Let's feel the breeze! Yes! Freedom from the infirmary

**Tezuka's POV**

I watched as Amasawa spread her arms and her short hair flying together with the wind. She just looked so refreshing it was so hard to believe that she was sick. Then I looked up at the sky. What was the reason why I did that? I tried to avoid her. I know, that things between us have been getting better. She just rejected Fuji awhile ago and… it just seemed harder to talk to her after she rejected Fuji.

It's quite hard to explain but that's how the story goes.

As I watch her spread her arms and breath heavily at the same time, I felt that in a few moments, no doubt she was going to faint.

"Tezuka?" she called out.

I looked at her and as I predicted she collapsed. I caught her just in time before she reached the ground. I tried to carry her legs, as my right hand carried her body but as my left arm touched her knees, it started hurting again. In then end, I had to drag her to the fence nearby and let her rest there. I sat beside her. I closed my eyes and tried easing the pain of the shoulder by massaging it. It somehow worked. I liked the feeling of being free from the chains. Awhile ago, what Amasawa did to Fuji was something amazing. But I still can't believe that all Fuji did was a huge joke. He is the type who does those type of things but I never believed that he would do such a thing to Amasawa.

Hm, maybe life really is like this. There are those times when you feel the emotions come out of you and in the end, everything just boils down into one happy end. I would call it happy but some people would still think I've still got the emotion part wrong.

Then I felt something on my right shoulder. I looked at that side and found Amasawa leaning on me as if I was her pillow. I could still feel the heat from her body even with my shirt on. She was really having a high fever. I touched her forehead and noticed that not only was she warm but she was sweating cold sweat and was freezing at the same time.

I left my jacket in the boy's tennis room. I had nothing to warm her up with and I couldn't carry her to the infirmary. Stay calm, Kunimitsu. I could find a solution to this problem, immediately.

But, unlike the stoic captain that I usually am, I didn't find one immediately. But I was calm and I knew it.

Then there was only one thing left. If I didn't warm her up with my own body heat, then I would have to endure the pain of my left shoulder and carry her. And that's what I did. I gave her a piggy back ride, since it was easier that way. She was actually lighter than I thought she would be. It wasn't that I thought she was heavy but I never carried a girl before, and I usually help carry my teammates when they have injuries, so I got used to that weight.

When I opened the infirmary door, I found Echizen inside. "Buchou?"

"Echizen, help me with her. She collapsed when we were in the rooftop."

He didn't help much, but he assisted in putting her on the bed. I tucked her in the blanket and watched looked at her figure for a few moments till I realized that Echizen was still in the room.

"Echizen, what is it that you need?"

"Inui-senpai told me to check up on her and they were all wondering where you went." Came the reply of Echizen.

"Well then, we should go back to watch the games." I instructed him. He nodded. Before he left, he took one look at Amasawa, then followed behind me.

As we walked down the staircase, Echizen spoke. "it's good that the tension is finally over."

"Hm?"

"I mean, the nationals and the argument with Fuji."

"Argument?"

He stopped silent. He made a big smile and then said, "Nothing! Nothing!"

I nodded, not bothering what the argument was about. At least the things with Fuji are all over.

We were at the bottom of the stairs when he said.

"I'm going here, since I have a game to catch up to."

I nodded. He turned to the right as I walked straight forward.

"Ah buchou," he started, "now that Amasawa-senpai has said her part of the story. Shouldn't you do yours?"

I looked at him wondering what he meant.

"I'm off!" he said, then disappeared in the crowd.

I looked up at the sky again, then wondered if what Echizen meant had something to do with this trembling feeling I couldn't understand. Whatever it is, I might as well forget about it. For now, the games are on and I must watch as I need to do that, since I _am_ the Student Council President.

* * *

A/N: Well, uh... my classes are coming up this monday and... I might not update for quite awhile starting that date. I just wanted to tell you guys all that. If i get lucky and finish this fanfic before classes start, then, i hope i give a really good ending. I just noticed the story seems to be coming to a close end but i just don't want to end it just yet! i should have lengthened the Fuji loves Amasawa part... Or maybe not, i was getting tired of writing too much Fuji parts. Haha, i was soo happy that i finally let Amai say her feeling for Fuji... but will Tezuka realize his part in this story?

I wonder... so... uh... REVIEW!

Love me, hate me, i don't really mind... just give me a beautiful review :) (I'm smiling like crazy right now with the puppy dog eyes... give me a chance?)

I love you guys soooo much!!


	18. A Silent Celebration

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

I survived my writer's block and I'm using the computer on a school night! mwahahaha, that is so restricted for me but well, my parent's are asleep. And yes! I've finally finished chapter 18... the story is finally coming to a close end... I'm expecting 5 chapters... Enjoy and I hope I've satisfied your long wait...

* * *

**A Silent Celebration  
**

Good Morning Everyone! It's me Amasawa Amai, and I'm back to my daily routine. At this moment, I'm inside the classroom, doing my studies. And, also, the tennis team is back in action. The regulars aren't doing much work since, the freshmen are the ones having their practice time for the moment. The third year regulars haven't reached school yet and most likely, are sleeping their heart out.

Sadaharu has greeted me this morning with his wake up call. When I woke up, everyone was still sleeping, but the funny thing was, even the caretaker wasn't around to cook breakfast. In the end, I just made a simple pancake for breakfast… I'm still hungry, and that pancake didn't do much. Right now, it's exactly 7:00 and I don't see a sign of students except for the tennis team practicing like crazy.

I organized the notebooks on my table and walked around the school. I don't really know why, but right now, I'm not in the mood to go to the rooftop. Then my phone rang. It was Renji.

"Hello, Renj?"

"Amai, good morning" he replied

"Yeah, good morning to you, too"

"and…"

"yeah?"

"Happy Birthday"

Awkward silence. Never in Renji's whole life has he greeted me happy birthday since he finds it irritating that he says happy birthday to me and I don't say happy birthday to him. It's not my fault we have all sorts of exams on that week. Yes yes, I should at least give him a second for me to greet him but…

"Amai, I just said it."

I huge smile came running up my face…

"I love you soo much!!"

"Please don't joke with me."

"Thanks then"

"You're 15 now?"

"What do you think?" I said sarcastically

"C'mon don't be so grumpy with me." He said, half-mad

"Yeah, yeah! Thanks lots Renji" I replied with some great happiness

"Alright, I got it, I got it. Bye, Amai-chan"

"Bye, Renj!"

Yeah! It's my birthday! When everyone else is already 15, I'm still turning 15… or I mean, I am already 15!

Well, I don't want to talk about my age. That's something uninteresting at the moment. You know what's interesting?

Uh… the sky is blue? Well, nothing is interesting at the moment. I mean, it is my birthday but I don't think anyone in school knows about it. My friends in my class know it but they aren't here yet so… no one is here to greet me. Then comes the fact that the only person in the school, other than the teachers and tennis freshmen, is just me, myself and I.

So… if I want people to greet me then I have to wait till the school bells rings, or probably when people start coming. At the moment, it is already 7:15 and still I see no sign of humans around. I must be an alien walking around the school of a typical Japanese human school. But the possibility of that happening is exactly 0.99

Hey, there is a possibility that Aliens are alive… but that just isn't me.

So what shall I do now?

Well, there is only one option… STUDY!

Or maybe I should watch the tennis practice… or maybe not. Hm, should I or should I not? Should I or not? NOT

And so after making that decision, I walked back to my classroom to continue my studies in English. I believe that we're having this surprise exam on the vocabulary and also that subject-verb agreement thing. That was really hard to understand but there isn't really anything I can do if I wish to pass middle school with a very high mark. Ah, yes, the true perfectionist lies in my heart… and that's me.

Well, anyway, as I walked back to my room, I noticed that in one third year classroom, someone was inside. I didn't really know all the students in third year but… this person seemed very familiar.

Yes, I wasn't the type to poke around into other peoples businesses but this person, who seemed so familiar, was really making such a big statement just by sitting on his chair. I mean, I was wondering what in the world this person was doing when it's still so early. Classes don't start until an hour (1) from now and there aren't any sports and clubs that are being held at the moment. So what in the world is this person doing at 7:15 in the morning.

I do know that maybe someone would be here in a few moments but I know that I SHOULD be the only one in the school building at the moment. Then, without me knowing, while standing in front of the door (of the classroom), the door opened. Then out came… Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Ah! What an idiot of me, the only person capable of coming to school this early would be this weird and stoic man named Tezuka Kunimitsu. Ok then… here I am staring at him. Till popped out a line out of my mouth.

"Uh, about sport's festival? I'm completely sorry about fainting on you. I mean, I didn't mean to do that, I unconsciously did that."

He nodded.

"Soooo"

No topic came out of my head.

"Uh, whatcha up to?"

He looked at me then replied, "I saw someone out the door."

"Now, you know it's me. Good job!" I said, hitting his left shoulder. I noticed he didn't twich. "hey, you're left arm doesn't hurt anymore?"

"It hurts once in a while but for now, I feel fine." Replied Tezuka in a very monotonic voice.

"Ah, ok!"

I turned to the direction of my class, then said, "Well, I'll see you around." I slowly walked back to the room when I heard Tezuka call me.

"Amasawa!"

I looked back, "Hm?"

"Happy Birthday" He greeted in, once again, a very emotionless voice. But well he greeted me.

I shot him a smile then said, "Thanks!" I paused for a moment the added, "but you know, when you greet someone you should smile to make the person feel you really mean it. That you really are happy that's it is that person's birthday but for today, I'll make this time an excuse."

He was silent but nodded.

"By the way, how did you know?"

He didn't have an answer. He nodded and turned back to his classroom. I gave him a bow as he left then turned back to the direction of my class. Well, I still don't know how he knew it was my birthday but at least, he's the first guy who greeted me in person. That's neat!

Oh, well, class started at exactly 830, during the period from when Tezuka greeted me to when school started, around 10 people greeted me. Three of my girlfriends and after them all the other girls greeted, Fuji and Eiji, and some other boys, Sadaharu greeted me again, Kawamura and Oishi greeted later together with some pack of sushi which I will be eating for lunch. And the last two, was the infirmary doctor and our math teacher, who greeted me when he passed by me while taking an exam.

Lunch time seemed like a grand party. I wasn't expecting that a lot of people knew me. I mean, here came Sadaharu with a cake walking to my table, behind him was Oishi and Kawamura. We kinda ate the cake together with the whole class, so the birthday party happened because of Sadaharu's little plan. Then Eiji later brought me to the tennis courts, I mean what was I supposed to do there. He told me to carry his racquet, and well, I did that. I sat down on a bench and then stared at the sky. Ten minutes passed and my other girlfriends came to me and asked what I was doing there. I told them that Eiji brought me there and that he just left me so suddenly. Then they gave me my presents! I got a necklace from Miyako, a keychain of my fave anime from Aiko and Hina gave me a book! Mwaha! People love me!

Eiji came back a few minutes after my girlfriends arrived. I stood up from my seat and my three girlfriends did the same. We stared at Eiji's suspicious look. He was carrying something behind his back. The three of us girls gave each other the what's-going-on look. Eiji, from the moment, he arrived just said "Hi, I'm back." My three girlfriends, who kinda got their own idea of what was happening, left me and Eiji alone.

"So, why did you call me here? And what am I doing holding on to your racquet?" I asked.

He seemed to be blushing but started giggling like nuts. He attempted to stop, then stopped. He looked at me seriously again and then once again, tried to stop from grinning. He bit his lips and stopped from talking.

"Hey, listen up, Eiji, what is it? What's behind your back?"

Then in a split second, he took out flowers from his back and giggled like nuts but in the end said "For you" but I kinda had to take quite some time to decipher what he saying underneath those giggles.

I got the flowers, examined them and said "Thank you." He smiled at me then said "No problem!" and ran off.

Later, at home, I found a letter dug under the flowers. I picked it up and looked at it. The envelope had my name on it. I opened it up and found a long letter folded around 10 times. It was really long in length and the paper was quite thin so the paper was really LONG.

It said…

_Dear Amasawa Amai,_

_I have asked Kikumaru Eiji to send this to you since I have no courage to give it to you by myself. I have watched you and dreamed about you every day. I wish to understand you more and get to know you more. I yearn to hear more from you and listen to you beautiful speeches. I dream to see your beautiful face ever day, and watch as your hair flutters along with you. The smell of lavender around you soothes me and makes me believe that you are the true angel of my life. I have lived to see your smiling face and your happy times. I hoped that I could take away all those monstrous nightmares away from you and those annoying men out of your life. I will do that, I promise I will. Not only that, I wish to see more of your short stories. I want to hear more from you and read more from you. You are my idol and the one I love dearly. Oh please, choose me, pick me, love me._

_Your number one fanboy… sniper._

Well, sniper to tell you the truth you sound like some gay guy who's lost your mind. If I'm right, I could say that some idiotic part would have been written by Fuji and Eiji. The other tennis regulars may have helped pitch in some cool and idiotic ideas. Sorry guys, I know I don't have any fanboys so I'm not really going to believe this… so, I'll just have to thank you guys for the flowers. It's beautiful.

So, when school came… I found another letter in my locker. Well, actually it was just a small envelope with a very small letter and it said. "_Tezuka Kunimitsu's type of girls are those who work hard in all the thing she does. I believe you're his type. –Sadaharu"_

Now THAT was a shocker.

For that whole day… I couldn't turn to look at any of the regulars. If Sadaharu knew such info… then… who else might know?

* * *

(1) I just found out that school in Japan starts at 8:30 AM and ends at 3 but due to clubs, the students arrive in school 1 to 2 hours early. The same goes after classes. Some also go to Cram school that usually runs from 7 to 9 PM or sometimes later.

(2) I got the info of Tezuka's type of girl in one of the character profiles I found of him.

* * *

A/N this story will still be going on a hiatus for the moment... but if i get the chance to write something, i won't miss the chance to do so. I hate keeping my readers waiting. So... please, if you have any comments, please don't forget to review. I still need to learn a lot from your reviews. If you find anyone too OOC please tell me so that i can gradually change the character to match. thank you!

You can also review to praise me... hehe.. Watch out for the next chapter!


	19. Rumors Travel Faster Than Light

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

I did it! I wrote another chapter within the week. Yipee!! This chapter has a lot of dialogues and I hope you like it. Thank you once again for those who reviewed, story alerted, favorited and just read without doing any of the above. And for those who asked what website i got Tezuka's info, i am so sorry but i couldn't remember what it was. I tried to find it, but i was not successful. Sorry! just enjoy the story for now. If i could find it, maybe i could send it to you.

* * *

**Rumors Travel Faster Than Light and the Terrifying Phone Calls**

When I woke up this morning I realized one thing. In a month or half, we will be taking the High school exams. I'm so excited. I wonder if I'll pass the school that I want to enter. What school will Renji go to? Hmm, I want to go to school together with him and Sadaharu but… I wonder if Renji would like that. I mean, they have this tennis rivalry thing but they're great buddies! They like playing against each other… but wait, I think that's only what Renji wants. Sadaharu likes playing beside Renji.

Then my phone rang. I was walking to the bookstore that I always go to, when I suddenly feel this vibrating feeling on my leg. I hate that feeling. It means there is someone calling me and I hate answering phone calls. Sometimes, people call me to tell me nonsensical things and all I do is stay silent in the whole conversation. When it's about school? I can deal with that.

I looked at my phone and saw an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered

"Oi, Amasawa?" replied the stranger on the other line

"Uh, who is this?" I'm just making sure this isn't some crazy lunatic.

"How the hell can you forget your own cousin?"

"And this is supposed to be?"

"Oi, Amai, It's me Ryou!"

Ah yes, Hyoutei Regulars Fans, my dearest cousin in Shishido Ryou. And no, he isn't the one who lived in my house for quite some time. That person will remain an unknown cousin for as long as I keep.

"Ryou!! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed in excitement.

"Are you trying to make me deaf?" he asked. Well, he's always that mean. I wonder what he wants? It's been so looooong.

"Sorry, Ryou. Oh my, it's been so long since I last heard from you" I apologized

"Yeah, yeah, and our school is close by. Why didn't you go to school here, instead?"

"Sorry, but Seigaku got me first. I mean, I'm a scholar in Seigaku."

"You could always be a scholar in Hyotei. If only you took the exams! Are you going to high school here?"

"Nah, I got another choice, sorry!" I apologized again.

"Hey! Hyotei has a lot of offers to give you!" he yelled, "Come on!"

How many times does he expect me to say sorry?

"Sorry, I just can't. I already passed the list of schools that I wanted to enter." I apologized yet again. He's making me feel so guilty.

"Ah, forget it. I was calling for some other reason."

"What is it?" I asked

"What's up with you and Tezuka?"

Another shocker for the week. The first would be the message that Sadaharu left for me in my locker. I mean, there's nothing going on between me and Tezuka and now there are rumors spreading around Hyotei!! What?

"Oi, I just heard from Atobe that you've been hanging around with Tezuka"

If you call being in the infirmary with Tezuka, hanging out then maybe that can count.

"I haven't been hanging around with him. And don't believe whatever this 'Atobe' guy says."

I stopped in front of the bookstore and looked at the books outside. Today, I'm looking for suspense thrillers.

"He just asked me awhile ago. He told me he wanted some clarification."

"Why? Is he jealous? Don't tell me that guy is interested in Tezuka, Yuck!" I said, emphasizing the "yuck" part.

"Hey!" he yelled, defensively

"Oi! Don't start yelling at me!" I interrupted right before he could continue talking and defending this gay Atobe guy.

"So, what's up with both of you?"

"Nothing" I said calmly, while looking through the new books.

"You sure?"

"You sound worried. Are you ok?"

"Shut up, Amai!"

"Shishido Ryou, you shut up and don't believe all the things you here."

"Whatever you say, Amai." He said, I think he's a little irritated with me already. "But believe me when I say, watch out"

"Stop worrying, Ryou. Here I thought you were an arrogant and strong, quote and quote 'bastard'"

"hey, who called me that?"

"A classmate of mine"

"Tell him to shut up"

"It's a her" referring to the girl who called him a bastard

"Oh…" Silence… "Just shut up"

"yes, yes"

"Anyway, I got to go. A little busy here."

"Yes, yes, bye!'

* * *

As I was looking around for books in the suspense area, I bumped into two girls from my school. They seemed to be second year student. I don't know their names, but their uniforms says it all.

"Amasawa-senpai?" the shorter girl said

"Are you Amasawa-Senpai?" The taller one asked. Their eyes were wide and they seemed really curious but at the same time excited for something. This never happens. When I see schoolmates, and they see me, all we do is bow to each other. This is something more than jus that. Something is going on.

"Yeah, I'm Amasawa Amai"

They started giggling and made a high five. They seemed over excited for something. What in the world is going on?

"Amasawa- senpai?" The shorty asked

"Is it true?" the other one asked

"What is true?" I asked curiously

"Uh," they both said simultaneously.

"Huh?" I said

Silence, then they started giggling again.

"Is it true that you and Tezuka are going out?"

WHAT! Not this again…

"What do you mean?" I asked, I reverted back to being calm to hide my defensive manner, "Tezuka and I? We're not going out.

"Huh?" the tall one said, "But we heard from someone in your class."

"Yeah, they said that you and Tezuka have been going out lately."

"You guys are kidding me. Who said this?" I said laughing. C'mon, this story can't be true. People can't just start making rumors without any evidence at all.

"He said, we can't tell. Sorry Amasawa-senpai." They said simultaneously.

"Yeah, that's fine" I replied

"But you're lucky!" Shorty suddenly blurted out

"Yeah!" the other one said, "It's so hard for us to get close to Tezuka-senpai, and you can't seem to have a hard time at all, senpai."

I listened intently to their babbles.

"Uh-huh" the other girl said as she nodded, "Tezuka-senpai is so intimidating but he's so hot and at the same time so perfect. He's a one of a kind guy. He's so smart, and hot and strong and great and perfect and handsome and--"

"Ok ok!" I half-yelled, as I interrupted them from their daydreams. "Tezuka and I are not even an item. How far have those rumors spreaded?"

"The whole school knows, I think"

"What!!" I yelled, only noticing a second after that I was in a bookstore. "Since when did the rumor start? Who started it?"

They looked at me apologetically, then they said together. "Sorry, the guy who we heard it from told us that we should spread the news and then he'll treat us somewhere."

"You guys did that just so he could treat you?" I asked. Are they kidding me? These are idiotic fangirls.

"We're sorry."

"Just don't ever do that again. Can I ask you something?" They nodded. "Can you tell everyone that it was all a lie?"

"Impossible!" shorty shouted

"Yeah!" The other one nodded, "it has spread sooo far already."

"By any chance did it read Hyotei Academy?"

They nodded together. Damn it! so that's why Shishido Ryou knows.

"Can you girls leave me alone?"

They nodded, "Sorry!"

I nodded and they left immediately. At that instant, I found a book. Yipee! Someone for me to read to forget all the rumors. Damn all those rumors!

* * *

I left the bookstore immediately and then came the annoying phone call. It came from Renji.

"Something's going on between you and Tezuka?" he asked even right before I could say the first syllable of "hello"

"How in the world did that FAKE rumor reach you?" I asked, emphasizing the word FAKE

"So, it's not true?" he asked.

"No, of course not! Don't believe in those. Remember I always tell you things first hand."

"Yeah" he said, going back to the old Yanagi Renji again. "I was really shocked."

"Ok, it's fine now."

"Yeah, that's the only thing I needed to ask. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Then my phone rang again: Eiji was calling.

"He—" I said but was interrupted by three voices on the other line. Momoshiro, Oishi and EIji

"You're going out with Tezuka!"

That was expected. Then I heard a voice in the background.

"That's something so unreal. Why do you believe in that?" Echizen, I presume.

"Yeah, Echizen is right. Guy's that's not true. I don't even thing that would even happen." I commented

"So you're not going out?"Oishi asked

"Yes, Oishi"

I heard them sigh in relief.

"is that all?" I asked. I wanted to read my book already

"Yeah"

"BYE!" I hung up immediately. I know its bad manners but c'mon already!

* * *

While I walked to the dorm, I answered five other phone calls asking they same question. "Are you going out with Tezuka?" Damn it and I say the same thing again and again, "No, that's not even possible."

As I was getting close to the dorm, my phone rang again. I expected the same question so… I didn't look at the person calling. I already had the idea that it was one of my schoolmates. And so…

"I'm not going out with Tezuka and don't ask why!" I said. Silence was on the other line. Yes! I hit the person fair and square. Now, he's going to say "ok" and then hang up. Yes! My plan is coming to a success.

"I know" the person on the other line said.

"Tezuka?" DAMN IT! I'm deafeated but c'mon, this is not only defeat… it's humiliation, it's the end of the world!!

"Sorry, I've just ben getting these annoying phone calls since this morning. My cousin from Hyotei even called me to ask the same question. Even Renji heard about that nonsense rumor. It seemed to have reached there and-- wait, why am I telling you this?"

Silence

"So, what do you need?"

"I just called to inform you of the meeting later that is going to be held in school at 2:30 PM. I just need the confirmation if you can go" replied Tezuka in a monotonic voice.

"What happened to the secretary? I mean, why is it you calling us?" I asked, curiously.

"She is having a fever."

"Ah, ok. Then, I'll be there."

"Ok"

"Bye!"

Then he hung up.

* * *

Gosh! I can't believe that was Tezuka. I should have looked at my phone, I'm really bad at predicting the future!! I'm so dump!! I started hitting myself with my hand and went inside the dorm. And all of my dorm mates bombarded me with questions about the rumor. When it all ended, we ate lunch peacefully and I continued reading my thrilling book. Then I realized one thing. Tezuka has never returned my Stephen King book, yet. I left him an email on his phone and it said:

_Subject: Reminder_

_If ever you are finished with THE STAND by STEPHEN KING please return it, immediately. Thank you!_

And off I go to continue reading my book.

When the clock strike 1:50, I changed my clothes and immediately left the house at 2:00. I came to school 20 minutes later. I was just a little early and no one was still around. Man, this sure shows the punctuality of Japanese people. When they say 2:30, the come at exactly 2:30… amazing. Wait, what am I so amazed about? I'm Japanese!!

I went to the meet room and met the eyes of my rumored boyfriend. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Hello" I greeted

He nodded.

This will be one heck of a meeting. I hope, I won't be bombarded with so much questions again.

* * *

A/N For those wondering why she sent an email to his phone, i just noticed this when i read manga and anime. In the japanese cellphones, instead of calling it text messages, they call it e-mail and it really is in email format. I just noticed this, correct me if I'm wrong though. I tried researching on it... i think i just forgot... hehe

Please review! I really don't know if i could still call this story in hiatus but for now, I'll call it that. I will update from time to time. Enjoy life to the fullest!!

So, please, I may not be reading your reviews for the next few days but I need some support and so, I can only go to your reviews. Yes, i prefer lots of love and constructive criticism. If you find any OCs tell me immediately so that I can change them before it finally ends; if you find any errors, please don't be afraid to report to me; any suggestions, comments or violent reactions, I am willing to receive. Hehe, Review!


	20. The Evil Witch

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

**The Evil Witch**

As I thought, the moment the other student council members arrived, Tezuka and I were completely harassed by their questions. Why do they believe in such a rumor anyway? I mean, is there even evidence if such is true? Gosh! Can't they think this through properly… use your brain!

But you know what's a good solution? Tezuka and I shouldn't be placed in one room, we shouldn't be at least 3 meters away from each other and we shouldn't even talk to each other. But how is that even possible, when we're both have relations with the student council, we're both in the same batch, my best friend is his teammate and… uh… I think that's all.

But don't you guys get it? I can't escape from this nightmare!

I mean… Tezuka and I can't escape this mess. Know what? I'm going to bury the guy who started this. And I'm giving him a 100 of torture. My number one suspect: Fuji Syuusuke.

You're going to pay for this, you bastard! Die! Die! Die!

Wait, was that a little too harsh?

* * *

The student council meeting ended at five O'clock PM. And to get away from the rumor, I left immediately and walked home… but I took a short detour.

I'm heading to the Fuji 's place… Get ready to die in my hands, Fuji. Now, say your prayers.

Mwahahahahahhahah… huh? Why am I the evil witch now?

And so the moment has come. I reached the Fuji residence and I was ready to rage at Fuji-kun with all my power.

ding dong

I rang the doorbell but… no one answered

ding dong

Still, no one answered.

ding dong

I'm losing my patience here…

ding dong

WHERE is EVERYONE! It's a damn Sunday and there isn't anyone around. The world is going to collapse on me… I swear!

Then… a miracle happened or is this going to be a nightmare?

"Amasawa?"

I looked and turned to where the voice came from. He looked like a more manly figure of Fuji-kun… only younger. He be Fuji Yuuta, the younger brother. But question number one: How come he knows my name?

There is a huge possibility that Fuji talks about me but my picture? That's just something irrelevant. I mean, he is talking about me but he doesn't need to show his brother how I look like, right? Ok, fine, fine, that's possible.

Question number two: Does Fuji even have a picture of me?

Question number three: Why don't I just ask Yuuta?

"Are you Fuji Syuusuke's brother?" I asked, just to clarify.

"yeah, Fuji Yuuta"

I nodded my head, and then feigned a smile. I might be angry at Fuji Syuusuke only but my rage can also reach the family members. Now, die FUJI!

"What are you doing here? My brother is studying in somebody's place for the High School exams."

He's studying? Hmm, this younger brother seems trustable. He's quite different from Fuji Syuusuke. Are they really sibling? It's kinda heard to believe. They do have some similarities in how they look but their personalities are too different.

"yeah, I was just looking for your brother. When he comes, can you tell him that I came by?"

"uh, sure"

I walked passed him, then I realized that I had a question to ask him.

"Uh, excuse me"

I looked at him, he looked back. "How come you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" he scratched the back of his brown head. "Your face is scattered all over school. Something about you and Tezuka Kunimitsu being together." Silence... long silence. He blinked and finally asked the question of the day. "Are you going out with Tezuka?"

I feigned another smile then calmly said, "No, that's not really possible." I smiled at him and asked politely, "What picture was that?"

He looked back trying to remember what it was. " I think it was raining. You were holding his hand and running at the same time. I'm not really sure but I think that's what I saw?"

No, don't tell me someone knew about that time. And I thought it would only be Renji who would know about it.

"When was that posted, the picture, I mean?"

"yesterday, in school."

"What school do you go to?"

My irritation was boiling up. I was going to scream in no time... I SWEAR.

"St. Rudolph's Academy."

"Thank You" I faked another smile then turned around and hopped. People may think, I'm the happiest person in the world with this act but they don't know what's going on deep down inside. They don't know my evil plans on a certain guy called Fuji Syuusuke. I just want to strangle him! Choke him to death! Give him countless stabs! Tear his arm off of him. Burn him alive! KILL HIM!!

Mwahahahaha!

Now, where else could he be but in Eiji's place. Sorry, Eiji but I think you'll have to suffer together with Fuji.

This time when I knocked on the door of the KIKUMARU residence, Eiji opened the door right away. Then I screamed instantly...

I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him insanely while asking him, "EIJI! WHERE'S FUJI! IS HE HERE!!"

"Yes," His pointer finger pointed up. I looked at it's direction and noticed that it meant, he was upstairs.

"Take me to him!" I ordered while screaming. But instead of Eiji taking me to him, I dragged him by his shirt collar and ran upstairs. I didn't care where I was going. I knew where his room was, anyway. Fuji just had to be there!

The moment I opened the door to his room, I saw Fuji writing something on a notebook. He looked surprised but when he noticed it was me who barged in, he smiled. I dropped a dizzy Eiji on the floor and screamed my lungs out!

"FUJI SYUUSUKE! HAVE YOU BEEN SPREADING THOSE DAMN RUMORS ABOUT ME AND TEZUKA? HOW MUCH MORE PROBLEMS DO YOU WANT TO BRING TO MY LIFE? WHO TOOK THAT DAMN PICTURE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!"

Silence, then Fuji told me to calm down. But I didn't, I was furious and mad!

"TELL ME NOW, FUJI OR ELSE I COULD STRANGLE YOU AND DAMN KILL YOU!'

Fuji stopped calming me down then finally answered.

"Well, it's not hard for you to believe that you suspect for that incident but to tell you the truth I wouldn't do that to you." He sighed.

Then, Eiji woke up. "Fuji, you spread the rumor?"

Fuji shook his head.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU! YOU'RE LYING! TELL THE TRUTH NOW FUJI!"

"I am telling the truth" he answered calmy. "You may not want to trust me but please, don't point your finger at me. I didn't do anything.

I stayed silent. He seemed so innocent.

Damn him for his angel looks.

I gave up. Plus, I was tired of screaming. I was tired.

"so, you seriously didn't do it."

"nope."

"I still don't trust you though"

"You may opt to do that."

I sat down beside, Eiji's bear stuff toy.

"So, who spread it?" I asked.

No one replied. Eiji sat beside me and patted my back. "That's Fine! We're going to find out who did this, soon."

I nodded. It actually isn't fine but the truth is I don't really care anymore. It has spread far and wide, there's no way I can take all those back anymore.

I hugged my legs and rested my head on my knees. I wanted to sleep. Fuji moved the bear, and sat beside me and said, "Eiji's right. We'll find him."

But well, I give up. There's nothing do about it. I may still want to strangle him and kill him but even if I do that, nothing will be taken back. Tomorrow will surely be the worst nightmare I would ever have.

* * *

And thus, tomorrow, which is today actually, is the worst nightmare of my life.

"I've been bombarded with questions and targeted for attacks from Tezuka fan girls. Not only that, I've been praised for going with a stoic man like Tezuka. But well, I told them that not a single thing from that rumor was true. But it didn't just stop there.

When Tezuka and I were in the council meeting room, along, I reckon that I saw paparazzi people. No, seriously! I really think there were. You may not see the flashes of the camera but the "click" sound when you take a shot... you can hear it! See, the power of having a really good hearing sense and a really bad eye sight at the same time? But darn it! It's so hard to work with Tezuka. Everyone just continuously bothers us.

"Amasawa, what did your class say about the graduation celebration?"

I blinked for one second an finally remembered the reason I was in the room: to talk about the graduation.

"They said after the ceremony they wanted to go to the beach."

He nodded and jotted down stuff in his notebook.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"I didn't want them to be here. It's easier like this." He replied

"Easier? What do you mean?"

He looked at me, then adjusted his glasses. "No one watching, no one asking questions." He looked back to face the sky, "No one to bother us. Just like a casual meeting."

Can't he tell there is paparazzi? I must tell him immediately, or maybe he's finally realized it.

He quickly turned back to face me, then continued on asking details about the beach. We also talked about the other ideas of the other council member (who weren't present) and the ideas of each class. But the question is, why is he dealing this with me? Not with the other council members?

"Hey Tezuka" I said, while he was writing down something.

"Hm?"

"Why me?" Silence, "I mean, sorry, why are you having a meeting with me? Why not the student council, they may have more ideas. I mean, I'm not part of the student council or anything and you still chose to talk about this with me."

"The other students voted that you be the one to lead this. We talked about this after the last student council meeting. Weren't you there?"

"you mean, yesterday's meeting?" I asked

He nodded.

"Maybe I was too busy about thinking of strangling Fuji that I wasn't listening at all." I mumbled to myself.

"Hm? Fuji?"

"Huh? Nothing!!" I said waving my hand around. Man, people with bad eyesight sure have good hearing sense.

"Why? Is there a problem with this? Should I exchange you?" He asked

"No, it's fine. Plus, our ideas have gone really far already. We should just continue what we started.

He nodded.

"Oh yeah! About the beach, maybe you could use my place. I mean, the one in Enoshima. I could get a discount in a hotel there. I have a cousin who works there."

"A discount for 10 classes?"

"Actually, that would be a student discount and a group discount. Because if the group comes in by ten, then there is a discount. Plus, my cousin works there so the transactions would be easy. If it's too much some could stay in my place there. Its really close to the Hotel. What do you think?"

He nodded, then wrote it down. "I should just confirm with the other members."

"For that other class that wanted to have a hot spring celebration we could do it in this really famous hot spring. My aunt owns the place. I could surely get a discount."

He nodded. "you have a lot of connections."

"yeah, I know." I smiled, but he didn't see it. "We aren't much of a rich family. We're quite average but our connections are huge companies. That's why, whichever class has me in it would always be lucky. My birthday celebrations would be usually huge and if we have school field trips they get to go to really cool placed plus it's for a discount."

"What did you do for your birthday?" He suddenly asked. I stayed silent, "Sorry, was that inappropriate?" He apologized.

"No, it wasn't."

I just remembered that on that day, I didn't do anything for my class. It must be because I don't live with my mom anymore.

"Well, the Saturday of that week I treated Sadaharu and Renji out. Then on Sunday, I brought my friends out for some shopping. We watched a movie and so on."

But, when I said this, Tezuka didn't seem to be listening. He's weird.

Then I suddenly remembered that loads of Info that Sadaharu gave me. Wow, that was long ago wasn't it. That was right before I had issues with Tezuka and Fuji. That was when things were really bad with Tezuka. That was the time when I had to forget about him. wow! How long ago was that?

Then a question that I never thought I would ever ask just came running out of my mouth.

"Tezuka, what type of girls do you prefer?"

* * *

Don't forget to Review! Each review makes the world go round!!

A/N: OMG! I actually finished it! WoW! I must love you guys so much that I took my time off to type this down. I've actually written it long ago but... I never got to type it. And yes, I am writing this when it's my exam week... so I hope I don't fail tomorrow's geometry exam. ARGH! Why am I even using up my time to write this!!

I just realized that that chapter when all that info on Tezuka was released like on May... and its July!! Haha, That was chapter 5! And its now... chapter 20!!

I really don't know how many more episodes I could go... I wrote down "I'm planning five more!" last chapter. I hope I could finish it by then... but I really don't know how to end it.

BTW, most of you guys thought that it would be FUJI who spread the rumor. The truth is it was really supposed to be him... but when I noticed that the possibility of everyone thinking that it would be him was close to a hundred I immediately changed the plan. Now, who would it be?


	21. A Different Walk Home

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

It's been soooooo long since i last updated. This file has been written in my notebook for weeks but I never found the time to type it down... so here it goes! I hope this satisfies the long wait.

* * *

**A Different Walk Home**

Sadaharu told me, well actually sent me a letter via the locker that Tezuka likes girls who are hardworking. But because of the last incident (remember the incident when Tezuka said that he doesn't really watch anime but Sadaharu's info said that he likes it), I don't want to really trust his data anymore. One mistake can already be the reason for losing the trust of ones data. So, there goes my question. It just came spilling out of my mouth.

"What type of girl do you prefer?"

But you could never, I repeat NEVER, get a straight answer from Tezuka. Especially for that type of question- you know, the useless ones. And so, although, I knew that I wouldn't be given a straight answer, I still expected that he would give me one. Hey! I was out of my mind when I asked the question and so was my reasoning. I completely expected that I would be getting a straight answer. But this is all I got:

"We need to focus on this more, Amasawa. The graduation ceremony is coming soon, I wouldn't want to disappoint our batchmates."

I know, damn it I know! But don't you have some damn time to talk about things other than school and tennis. Tezuka, does your life really revolve around these things, ONLY! You have got to be kidding me. Seriously! I don't know how I could even start a conversation with you! Gosh! You're an insane BASTARD! If only I could rewrite your life and make you someone else... but if that would happen, there wouldn't be a tezuka that we all knew. The stoic, arrogant Tezuka. The world won't be the same.

Gosh! What the hell am I saying?

Tezuka and I ended the meeting at 6:00 PM. Well, we walked home together and rode the bus together but it was a silent thing. I didn't want to say anything because if I did the only words that will come out of my mouth would seriously be painful. Or maybe not.

I left him silently, just giving a smile and a wave, and thanking him for joining me home. Then I went inside the dorm. And well that's how the nightmare day ended.

The next few days came in fast. Me and my classmates already started studying for the exams. Sure, it's only HS exams but if you want to go to your fave High school... you have to aim high and try hard, and that's what we did.

I destroyed my brain just trying to memorize loads and loads of books. I also volunteered to tutor some of my classmates. I helped them and at the same time learn from it.

I go home at around 700 to 800 PM or sometimes it could reach 845PM because of the student council meetings. It was a hectic month for me indeed and a next week, we are having the exams already, then the results come in... and then graduation!

I'm not so excited for High School but its part of life. It's something that students go through.

I got the chance to go to Renji's place a lot, too. No, I don't mean his house, I mean the school. So, I met the tennis players that he's been talking about. And I saw Yukimura, too. It was really fun with him around. And the other members reminded me of the Seigaku members. Well, Kirihara was just great. He reminded me of some arrogant little kid. I mean, he can look mean and all but he's perfectly normal. He's just quite annoying. He's just really special…

Ok, ok, fine. I'm blabbering it's just that I don't have enough time to play around with people anymore. I have to really study so hard just to get to the school that I want. Well, I know I can pass but I have this certain aim for myself, and I want it higher than the passing grade. Well, I mean, way way higher than the passing grade. Fine, I'm being some smartass.

OMG! Next week are the exams… I still don't believe it. I mean, in a few months… I'll be entering high school. Wait, how many times do I have to repeat that line?

I admit! I'm really tired of school because I always aim really high. I push myself too far… way too far to begin with and driving me nuts!

Well, the point is… I just need to study.

Well, cheers for still continuing the life of a student and at the same time suffering review classes. I don't really understand how High School students did this.

And today was the day that I finally have a different ride home.

Tezuka's POV

It's already past 8:30 and I think I have studied enough for the day. There are a few things I need to clarify though for physics but it's best that I take a break. I know I may have pushed myself a little too far but I can bear with it. It isn't everyday that you take HS exams. Maybe I should treasure the pain that I endured just for a single exam. It's more like putting all your practice into one game for the sake of your team.

I closed my book and placed it inside the extra bag that I carried for the extra set of books. There were two other books that couldn't seem to fit and so I carried it myself. My stomach started to grumble. Yes, I maybe a true stoic captain and that I don't show my emotions and feelings but things that a human body needs (eg. Appetite and desires) I can't help but show. There maybe different ways that I use to hide it and that poker face is something very useful.

I've decided to transfer to a school that was still in the prefecture. My parents don't really mind about the decision, they believe that my life lies in my own hands. It is true... but what road am I heading? Am I dreaming of becoming someone else? There are so many questions in my head that I want to answer before I graduate from Middle school. Yes, I do want to be a tennis pro but is that all? Do I really breathe tennis, only? Is that all I do in my life?

I slid the door open and saw a student walk past me. She stopped to look at the door that slid open. Her earphones were attached to her ears and she was also carrying two bags. She was Amasawa Amai.

The last time I saw her, was the time when she asked me a very rare question but coincidentally, Inui had asked me that question a week before. They must have talked about it or at least have been wondering. Well, it was good that I found a way to ignore the question that Amasawa asked but the time when Inui asked was something a little speedy.

That time, he just came up to me to ask me that same question, "What type of girls do you prefer?" I remember him holding on to his pen and trusty notebook, scribbling down something. That day was also the birthday of Amasawa, I greeted her that morning. Something impossible, indeed. But to the question that Inui asked, never in my whole life has it occurred to me that I would have a type of girl I would like. But then... an answer sprang out of my mouth.

"Someone hardworking"

I left him to continue my studies. I don't really know why I said that. Someone hardworking. Maybe it's because lazy people can be an annoyance... but still, it's hard to believe that I had an answer to that question.

Then when Amasawa asked me that question, I chose to ignore it. It was a stupid question, after all. It had no relation to the graduation celebration or anything else.

Well, back to the situation. Amasawa looked at me and finally asked "Were you studying?"

I nodded. It was quite obvious by the number of books that were in my hands. She looked down at the books that I was holding then adjusted her own pair of glasses. "You've been studying a lot."

"Yes," I replied

She looked at the her own books and added, "I've been studying a lot, too." She gave me a smile then we both started walking. We were both silent but I understood the feeling. Something was bothering her. It has always been like this. She may have never noticed but humming a tune was the usual thing that she does when she walks home. And at like this (when she doesn't hum a tune), I have come to the realization that she's been thinking about something. But what is she thinking about?

Then she said, "Ne, Tezuka-san, have you done that English project? The one about the person you respect the most?"

I've been thinking about that homework but I haven't written it yet. The deadline is still next week, there's nothing to worry about. "Not yet, why?" I asked.

"Who is the person you respect the most?"

I stopped walking. The person I respect the most? She looked at me with wide eyes, awaiting an answer. I looked up in inspiration waiting for the answer to come. But the stars didn't seem to be giving me any sort of help.

"So, you haven't thought about it yet?" she asked. I didn't want to nod. I just stayed silent. "If only the teacher didn't say that we shouldn't add our parents then... I would have thought of something by now but there really isn't someone."

I've been thinking of writing about my grandfather, he has made a big influence in my life.

"Well, I could say I respect Inui as a friend, but that's not really the point in the whole question. The question was, 'Who do you respect the most?'" she said in engrish. "Not only that, even if I find an answer to the question, I wouldn't even know how to put it into words. I'm not good in English."

Yes, she may be one intelligent girl but her English in not something to praise about.

"I've been thinking of asking Inui for help, but isn't that too much already? I mean, I have been asking too much from him already."

I wonder what she's been asking about. We both got in a bus, we sat beside each other. I was by the window, while she was near the aisle. She still looked bothered. She took of her glasses and placed it on the collar of her school uniform. I don't really enjoy doing that. The blurry vision just gives me a headache and that feeling of the eyeglass on my collar is annoying. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

We got out of the bus and headed for her place. Then I spoke up to break the silence. "Why not just think about the person you respect the most before thinking about the English part?"

She looked down and continued walking, "I mean," I continued, "write it down in Japanese first and then you can ask someone to help you translate. I think it's easier that way."

"But I don't even know who I respect the most." She replied

"Choose someone who influenced you the most. Usually, that influential person can also be the person who deserves so much respect."

"Do you have someone like that?" She asked

I thought about the question and said, "I know I do."

"Well, that's good to hear." She stopped to say goodbye to me and then walked inside her dorm. Before she closed the door, she added, "Thanks a lot for the advice, I know I can find someone." She gave me another of her smiles then closed the door.

I walked straightforward and thought about the person I respect the most. And at that final moment, I knew who it was.

Amasawa Amai.

* * *

A/N well isn't it quite clear who he respects the most. The chapter after this is coming out... well... now?


	22. The English Project

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

_Tezuka's project is written in complete english. i didn't want to change the font because if it was all in bold or italicized it would look quite... funny. _

* * *

**English project: My Most Respected Person**

**By: Tezuka Kunimitsu**

First time I saw her was when I was a first year. Truth is, I never minded her. She was just like all the other girls - Noisy and annoying ones. She was no different from them. Yes, she may have actually been a smart and responsible student but there are other girls like her. She wasn't close to eye-catching. Her name was Amasawa Amai.

In the first place, why would I be thinking about her?

One thing is for sure, the moment she entered our classroom, the population of the boys in our class, stopped what they were doing to look at her. No, she wasn't pretty to begin with, it was her cousin that brought the attention. To tell you the truth, she even caught me off guard but... why would I bother to watch an older woman. She must have been around twenty years old.

But there was no time to think about girls. Tennis was on my mind. It was the only thing I thought about. I had always dreamed of becoming a pro. I was never interested in knowing about the opposite sex. They weren't an interesting topic to begin with. I don't understand what the other guys thought of them. All I thought was that they were an added irritation in my life. And they truly were an added irritation to my life.

Every week starting the second semester, I would get nonstop confessions. The next thing I knew was that I had my own fanclub. Then the teasing started. I really didn't understand it. Who would want to pair me up with a really annoying girl anyway?

Thank goodness, I was good in concentration. If not for that, then who would have known what would have happened to my tennis career.

But as the year passed, Amasawa was moved to another class and I felt a difference. It wasn't in any way emotional, it was more like the feeling as if I lost my determinations to get high grades. She may have never known it but I have always competed against the class. I aimed to top the class. When at one point, in first year, she topped the class, I knew all I needed to do was defeat her then I would get back to being the top of the class. Second year felt like I had nothing to carry. It felt like a breeze. Yes, tennis was taking away my energy but I was missing the determination to study. Not only that, my check-ups for my arm had doubled. I was meeting the doctor more than often. There was a difference in how I was living my life.

But that difference gave me an idea of how to live my life as a pro. I was ready to face everything in all aspects of my life. I knew then how to be truly independent. To lead a group of amateur tennis players. To be the vice-captain of the tennis team.

I knew I could be who I really wanted to be because of all this responsibility that I had to hold on to.

For that year, I rarely saw Amasawa. No, I was not searching for her, it just felt like her existence in this world disappeared. I would see her grades in the bulletin board but I still got higher scores than her. She may have felt degraded… but I was mistaken. Amasawa Amai had joined the music club. She played as a violinist of the group. And she seemed a lot more sociable when I saw her in the school's annual spring celebration. She looked like she matured drastically. She seemed like someone so different, someone I've never known. It also looked liked her smiles tripled, her eyes shined and her body moved gracefully. I felt like I was looking at a majestic stranger. That was when I knew, she deserved a certain amount of respect. I gave her that type of respect.

When I finally reached third year, the critical moment of my tennis career began. My arm wasn't as healed as I thought it would be. My time as captain had arrived and I wasn't completely ready for it. But I was ready to face my incoming opponents.

At that year, a controversial student had entered first year. Echizen Ryoma. He had a purpose in the Seigaku team but he was surely missing something. He wanted to overcome it but he just never knew how… and there was only one thing I needed to do. I had to risk reinjuring my recently healed arm just to make him realize something. He needed to realize that he needed to be someone different. And that's what I did. Surely, there was a change.

But I never knew that that would be the year that I would seriously reinjure my arm. And when I said "seriously" I meant it.

At those moments, Amasawa Amai had finally made a comeback into my life. It was also then that I found out that she was wearing glasses (or contacts). When my mom asked me to take her to her house, I knew that something was going to happen. Her mom had recently become a frequent visitor in our home and Amasawa was returning.

But then, Amasawa was always there to begin with. She was the writer I awaited in the school paper, the reliable student who always brought the class papers to the room, and the student who was frequently brought to the infirmary. She wasn't sick but she had a really low resistance. I heard she was anemic from Inui, my teammate. She was always there.

When I spotted her in the bookstore, I couldn't stop but blink twice. Was that really her?

She had finally cut her hair short and her bangs were right above her eyes. The glasses fit her perfectly and her eyes were sparkling. She looked as if I was staring at someone else.

It's true that she looked majestic back when she was second year but… when I saw her I knew I missed a lot. She looked… like she was glowing. Even how she spoke surprised me or how she felt. The way her warm body felt when I wrapped an arm around her to stop her from crossing the street. It all felt different. Or sometimes the way she looked at me when I was reading her book. Her eyesight may have been blurry but she still looked amazing.

Amasawa Amai was truly different.

As the year passed, we got "close." A different type of friendship arose between us.

I remember feeling a twinge of pain when I saw her with Fuji. Then when Fuji began asking me thing like allowing him to like Amaszawa, I felt like something was wrong. Then I created an argument between Amasawa and me. I pushed her away from my life… but I couldn't completely accomplish that task.

I once again, got closer to her. She admitted that she really didn't like Fuji and she changed. She looked stronger, a fighter indeed.

The rumors began. It was annoying and irritating both of us. Who in the right mind would even take pictures of us in the meeting room?

But Amasawa still faced it with courage. She didn't back out but played her part. The protagonist of this story.

Amasawa Amai, weak in health, physically frail, analytically and logically smart and strong in mind and personality.

She is the one girl that I truly respect.

* * *

I knew I had to crumpled the paper. This homework may even spark an idea in the teacher's mind. The rumors might start coming back. But instead, I kept it hidden under my files. I grabbed another piece of paper and wrote about my grandfather. He was still the other person that I really respected.

When I had completed the homework, I looked at my previous homework- the one with Amasawa. Did she really influence my life or did she just make me happy. She had never influence me. If I respect someone, she had to influence me in a certain manner. She never did influence me… but… I know I respected her.

But there was something else I felt. I knew the feeling… but I just never understood it.

Is the feeling something called…

Then my phone rang. I looked at my screen and saw a very familiar name.

"Tezuka?" the person from the other line called.

"Yeah?" I answered

"It's me Amasawa, I was just wondering if you were finished with the English homework on the most respected person thing. Are you finished?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Can I ask for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I need some of your translating and grammar help. I was going to ask help from Fuji and Inui but they said they were too busy studying and they were kind of having problems with it too. They both recommended that I ask you."

I sighed, if someone needed my help what else can I do. Yes, I may choose to decline and tell her that I was too busy but… this came out of my mouth. "Yeah sure. Do you need the help now?"

"Yeah. You want me to come to your place?"

I looked around my room and checked if my parents were awake. And they were.

"It's fine, just come here."

"Ok, thanks a lot!"

That also reminded me that I needed to return her Stephen King book. I remember her sending me an e-mail about that. I had already finished the book two weeks after she lent it to me. But so much had happened in between those two weeks and the Enoshima Incident was one of them. But why do I still want to keep it?

Maybe, I should return it to her already.

Just maybe.

Here comes Amasawa Amai… back into my life again.

* * *

A/n I feel like i made him too OOC but well that's how he writes... in my point of view. I miss writing like Amasawa... Next time... It will be back to being Amasawa... I hope. See you guys next time!


	23. Lost in Translation

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

_As always, I'd like to thank all who have reviewed, story alerted, favorited and read. It makes me feel so happy._

* * *

**Lost in Translation**

I was about to ring the doorbell to Tezuka's house but was too late when his mother suddenly opened the door. It was evident in her facial expressions that she was just too happy. I wondered what was going on but I really didn't need to... I think she was going to say already.

"Oh, you must be Kunimistu-chan's classmate?" she asked

It's quite funny hearing someone call Tezuka such a cute name. I mean, I sometimes forget that his first name is Kunimitsu... It kinda doesn't match him. I nodded my head. She hurriedly pushed me in the house and told me to wait in their living room. I didn't want to meet anymore family members but it couldn't be helped. His dad suddenly came in and looked at me, surprised.

"Are you Amasawa?"

I nodded.

"A classmate of Kunimistu? Or girlfriend?"

What!! Oh my gosh, this is going to get really hard. Then the grandfather appeared.

"Kunimitsu brought a girlfriend. Isn't that quite amazing." He said

"He is already a man." The father added.

Even without knowing your Tezuka's age, you can tell that he's a man. I swear it's hard to believe that he's a middle schooler.

I wanted to escape the two men but I couldn't really go anywhere. It was some form of respect for both of them. I can't really just leave them alone and go to the room of Tezuka. Well, I've never actually been to the room. Oh! And if you're wondering why I know where Tezuka lives? Well, I think every single girl knows where the student council president lives. But that's not where I got my info, I asked Sadaharu already... I think it was also in that notebook he gave me. The one with all the info on Tezuka. It kinda makes me feel like a stalker.

I watched as the two men laugh together. Tezuka Kunimitsu had finally arrived from the second floor and told me to get up. He told me to follow him and without listening to his parent's questions, he hurriedly walked to his room.

"I must apologize for them." He immediately said after closing the door to his room.

"No, it's quite fine." I said with a smile. "So, do we start now?"

"Yes"

I passed to him my Japanese version of the project and then sat on his bed. He pulled his chair and sat right in front of me. "The person I respect the most is my cousin, Aki." He read through the lines and then finally looked at me.

"Let's start then." He got a pen from his table and I handed him a notebook. He continued speaking, " I wont be spoon feeding you with the words. Try to work on it for now. Just try to translate it here. I'll fix the grammar or anything that needs to be fixed. I don't really want to be the translator of your homework."

So in the other words, he would just fix the grammar and that's all. So that meant that I still needed to suffer translating it on my own. My gosh! What type of help am I getting from this guy in the first place! But there was nothing I could do. I nodded.

I pulled out the electronic Japanese-english dictionary out of my bag and started it off. I looked up at him when I noticed that he was staring back down at me. "What is it? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I'm not sure if you are in a good position right now." He replied.

I looked at my position. I was lying down on his bed, with my belly resting on it. What was wrong with the position.

"What's wrong with it? I do it all the time?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Well, that's good then"

I continued translating words. There were a bunch of words that I didn't know how to change the tense, and so I had to ask him. I was kind of disturbing his peace since he was busy with studying. But I was thankful enough that he gave up his time so that he could help.

I changed my position from time to time but was still on his bed. Ah! I completely forgot, the moment I lied down on his bed, I immediately recognized his smell. Tezuka never really had a smell, but when you get to his bed, there it was, the distinguishing smell of Tezuka. But I never really minded it since I mixed it with my own smell, which I never really recognized.

Tezuka was busy studying physics and chemistry. I can't believe though that he was having quite a hard time on physics and a really easy time in chemistry. I swear, chemistry is one really painful subject. I got a 93 in my chemistry. And yes, people, that score is very low to my eyes. Its very disturbing to see a number that's below 95 and I don't like that.

English... well, that's something else. I mean... it really is! Who thought of the idea that English had to be the universal language. I mean, why can't it be Japanese so that everyone can understand each other. But forget it.

After a few hours, I think, I looked at his watch and realized that the clock had already hit 12:30 PM. What time does he eat lunch anyway?

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Kind of" I replied

"How far are you till you finish?"

"A paragraph and two sentences."

"How long do you think will you take to translate that?"

"I can do it in 30 minutes if I try."

"Can you wait that long before you eat?" he asked

Wait for thirty minutes? Come on, Tezuka, why don't we just eat now? But I wasn't given time to think for an answer... he had already given me a reason to eat thirty minutes later.

"My parents will be out at 1pm and my grandfather I think was called for a reunion. He said he would leave at 1PM. So, are you sure you want to eat now?"

"Nah, maybe I can wait till I finish this."

He continued studying for physics while I continued translating. Besides, I only had a paragraph left to do. It's good though that I don't really make loooooong paragraphs.

* * *

At one-fifteen PM, I finally finished my translation. I got out of the bed and gave it to Tezuka. He had already bid his parents and grandfather goodbye and that meant we were the only ones at home. We walked to the kitchen and found food ready for us to eat and message stuck to the table. Tezuka grabbed it and looked irritated. He crumpled the paper right away and adjusted his glasses. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I wore it again and saw that Tezuka had already readied the table for both of us. Or maybe it was already prepared but I never saw it.

And today's lunch would be... well let's not talk about that. I've never actually seen Tezuka eat so it's kind of like a once in a lifetime experience.

But well, I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about the silence in this place. I swear, the only I thing I hear are the food slurping and the chopsticks hitting. If I close my eyes, it's hard to believe that I am in Tezuka's place. It would feel as if I was in a different dimension.

So, I broke the silence. "So, how was my translation?" I asked. I knew the translation was really bad, I just wanted to know his opinion on it.

"For someone who is very intelligent in school, I don't see why I should be translating your work." He replied. Silence.

"But... I'm not really good in English." I replied, after a long pause.

Then silence again.

"Why do you say that?" he asked

"Have you read my translating? Wasn't it horrible?"

"Did it sound correct to you?" he asked, once more.

I paused. Did my grammar sound correct? I don't know... "I guess"

"Then, if that's what you think is correct, then don't bother asking someone to translate it for you. Besides, it is an individual project, it is your own problem if you do not know how to translate your own homework."

My gosh, he knows how to blow a mind. Damn you, Tezuka!

"So you intend to let me just leave your place without even letting you get to translate a single sentence out of my homework." I asked in utter frustration.

"If that's what you think, then you may think so." He replied in his calm demeanor. What an ass.

I finished my food right away, and without respect left the table immediately. He watched me as I pulled myself away and brisk walked to the second floor. I grabbed my paper from his table and swiftly removed my belongings from his bed. I felt my shoulder bag hit his papers on the table and there I knew I had to breathe in and return the things that fell on the ground. They were all papers, I was really frustrated and didn't mind looking at the papers at all... but what struck me the most was the last paper I grabbed.

Written was:

**My Most Respected Person**

**By: Kunimitsu Tezuka**

I fast forwarded through the lines and finally saw the name **Amasawa Amai. **I have already seen his homework, the one about his grandfather but what was this? I knew I was looking into other people's private files, but this thing had something to do with me. I had to know what this was about.

I speed read throughout the whole paper. I was bad in English but I was good in understanding English. As I read the last sentence **"She is the one girl that I truly respect."** I stopped and dropped the paper. I couldn't believe it. All this time, I was giving this guy so much respect and here he was giving me the exact same amount of respect or maybe even more.

I slowly stood up and properly placed the papers on the table. I slowly walked to the door and twisted the doorknob. But the world felt very blurry. I had my glasses on but I wasn't thinking properly. I opened the door and found a figure right in front of me.

"Tezuka" I said, I couldn't look at him, though. My head had bowed down and was facing the ground. "I think I should leave. There really isn't much that I can ask for anyway. Thanks though for volunteering to help. I appreciate it a lot. Even if it was just something really small." I bowed down to him and left.

I took a deep breath the moment I left the house. My heart was beating really fast and I couldn't stop it all. I raised my head up to feel the warmth of the sun's rays and tried relaxing myself but it wasn't working. For once in my life, I didn't want to tell anyone about what I just read. I didn't want to tell Renji or Sadaharu or any of my best friends in school. For once in my life, I knew I had to deal with this on my own.

I got my mp3 player from my bag and quickly chose the first song that I saw. It was UVERworld, I became a fan of this band after I saw the anime Bleach. I tried to think of these thoughts to clear my head but it didn't seem to work.

I woke up to reality and I just had to face the fact that I what I just read was something real. It wasn't a fantasy and it wasn't a joke. It was nothing similar to all the other jokes out there and why would Tezuka even make a joke. I breathed heavily and tried to analyze the situation.

For one thing, I knew that Tezuka's first choice was me but thinking that probably it can create some sort of rumor between us changed the person to his grandfather.

Number two was that I realized he placed so much emotion into it that I found it quite hard to believe that it was Tezuka writing it. But it had to be Tezuka writing that, besides, he was the only one (other than Fuji) who knows about me and my glasses.

And finally, I realized that... He was talking about me for most of the paragraphs. Never could I have thought that Tezuka would be writing about a girl.

I felt as if heat was rising up my cheeks. I quickly slapped them and wiggled my head. I took off my glasses and started rubbing my eyes. And placed them back on and breathed loudly.

My heartbeat was just a little close to my normal heart rate. I didn't know where I was heading but I knew one thing.

I wanted to change my homework.

I immediately got a pen and a notebook from my bag and wrote in capital letters:

**THE TRUTH BEHIND THE SPECTACLES: TEZUKA KUNIMITSU**

It was a very long title. But this time I would finally admit it to myself and to others that there was only one person who would take "the most respected award" in my life and that was HIM. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

A/n: Alright people! I finaly updated... ok... sooo... uh... next chapter comes out... now!


	24. The English Project Pt2

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

_Unlike Tezuka's project which was written in complete english, Amasawa wrote hers in japanese. The title though was written in English and so is her name. _Oh, and enjoy!

* * *

**THE TRUTH BEHIND THE SPECTACLES: TEZUKA KUNIMITSU**

**By: Amai Amasawa**

Tezuka Kunimitsu, everyone knows him as the student council president, the tennis captain or sometimes even the hottest guy in school. Well, first of all, I recognized him as the cutest guy in the whole first year class. That was three years ago, when I started school here in Seishun Gakuen (or known in English as Seishun Academy).

We started in the same class but we never got to talk to each other privately. The truth: I'm a very shy girl.. There were a few times when I would see him pick up tennis balls for the tennis club and the other times, I never really minded.

You see, the only reason why he caught my attention was because of his extremely high grades. After realizing that I wasn't at the top of the class, I treated him as my opponent. I would study ten times harder than he would (or so I thought) and even slept at 3 AM or sometimes later. But even if I did that, nothing worked. I would be the top twice or thrice but he was always there. He was always .5 lower than me or sometimes we would end up in a tie. It was disappointing in my part but... at least I tried.

But what was more interesting about him was the fact that he was always so arrogant and so proud of himself. I just really detest those type of guys. I mean, they think they know sooo much about everything. They think they _are_ the world. But well, he was quite a simple arrogant and proud guy. Ok, maybe that didn't make sense but... he wasn't the type who would brag about himself the whole day.

He showed some sort of respect for others. I mean, sometimes when you talk to him, even though he is more superior than you, he makes you feel respected. And that's what I wanted to give back to him. Respect. I'm not sure if he received my respect but... I hope he noticed.

Recently, we've turned into a certain "love team." But I was lucky that it only last less than a month. Well, I mean we both are lucky that it only lasted less than a month.

Everyone knows Tezuka is a very reliable person. I don't mean to say that you can order this guy around and he would freely do it. I meant that you could rely on him. You could drop your things and just know that he'll be there. Something like that...

I don't really know so much about Tezuka. He is the teammate of my best friend, Sadaharu. He has already told me so much about Tezuka that I felt like I was talking to a stalker rather than my best friend. But that's not the point, the point is, Tezuka's teammates have entrusted their whole life on him.

And that's not just five guys, on one of the junior invitational tennis game, I remember Sadaharu telling me that he returned from Germany just to coach a team. The thing is his team was composed of players who were his age. Sometimes, people wouldn't accept that. I mean, imagine yourself acting as a coach for a team that was exactly the same age as you are. You wouldn't as much respect as you deserve. But Tezuka impressed these guys and the team immediately entrusted their tennis on him.

And that's a huge responsibility.

I, myself, can't imagine being in his shoes. A life like that is something so hard to believe for someone his age. And he's only fifteen.

Well, there are more reasons for me to give him certain of respect. But I'm afraid I may take up a hundred more pages.

I wanted to talk about his achievements, but I believe the whole school already knew about it. I wished to add about his life with his family, but probably I might not get the right information on his family. All I wanted to talk about was his personality. His very intriguing personality.

It's true that he is very mysterious, very silent and very stoic. I came to believe that there would never be a time when he would show his true emotions, but I was very wrong. He expresses his emotions in a very different manner. Well, there's one thing I'm sure of, he hides all his expressions behind his poker face. I, myself, can't do that. I mean, once in awhile people need to smile to exercise their muscles, and he needs to do some practice.

But at times, when I see him smile, I feel like I am staring at a stranger. Well, truth is, I've only seen his smile once. And he wasn't smiling at me, so I really didn't know how it would feel like. But, watching him from afar smile felt refreshing. His eyes weren't contacted on me, but I knew that even if he wasn't smiling at me, his smile was beautiful. Who knew, that even if you hide such a smile, you can always end up having a very wonderful smile.

Maybe I should stop exercising the muscles in my face and I might end up getting a very unique smile. But I do enjoy smiling, and I love watching other people smile.

Another thing about him is that he cares. He understands his teammates and his friends. But I'm not quite sure if he would give up his study time to play bowling with his teammates.

Believe it or not, he has friends. Who would believe he was a cute little innocent boy when he was twelve years old? Well, he acquired a bunch of friends when he was in first year. And I'm impressed, I never got that much friends in one day. It took me quite some time to get the friends that I have today.

I've written too much unnecessary things, I believe.

The one thing I wanted to reveal is that I truly admire and respect Tezuka Kunimitsu. I don't admire him as a student council president but as a friend. And I respect him more than I've ever respected anyone of his age.

He may never change and become a different and more sociable person but there really isn't much that I can do. If I wish to, I could have already influenced him to the life of the socialites, but that just isn't my forte. And besides, I'm not a socialite; I'm the typical, bored, geek. And he's a very arrogant and simple man. Or should I say boy?

Even though I don't enjoy being alone with him, I know I'm still safe. Because, our dearest Tezuka Kunimitsu would never let anyone hurt his friends. I don't have proof but just by watching him, I know he's just like that.

He is a very respected man and he deserves all of it.

The most respected person in my life is Tezuka Kunimitsu.

I truly adore, admire and, this time, I enjoy every silent minute with him. :)

* * *

I closed the notebook and placed the pen in my pocket. I'm still not sure if I should give this to the teacher but there was one thing I knew, I enjoyed writing it. I smiled and looked at the bright blue sky. I couldn't believe I just came from Tezuka's residence. I grinned and giggled a little.

I got up from the green grass, patted my butt and felt the breeze that passed. I turned around and saw a very familiar person. Tezuka Kunimitsu. Ashamed of what I wrote, I quickly hid it inside my bag. He was sitting by a tree and had his eyes closed. I wondered if he was asleep but that might not have been the situation. The problem was if he knew I read that paper he wrote about me. I wanted to escape from the place and just forget about him for the moment but that's not what my body did.

I walked to where he was and knelt in front of him. A strong breeze passed again. Tezuka was really sleeping. He hadn't moved slightly. I looked at his hands and noticed that he was holding a book. My book. It was that Stephen King book which I let him borrow. His hands had covered it but, since it was mine, I knew the book. I slowly removed his glasses and placed it beside his hands. I wanted to touch him, just know how he felt like.

Yes, it's true I held on to his rough hands when we were running under the rain, but I just don't remember the feeling anymore. I wanted to remember it.

Tezuka, even without his glasses on, looked very mysterious. And very attractive, indeed. If I was allowed to, I would stare at him nonstop. Why? Why does he have to be someone who seems so distant? Why do our personalities contradict? Why should we be like this?

And, just like it was an instinct, the back of my fingers felt his warm and soft face. It slowly moved to his hair and I watched him as the breeze once again came. I placed my hand on his face again and it slowly moved down his neck. He just looked very refreshing. I just wonder what he was doing in that place.

I retracted my hand from him, and stood up immediately.

I walked away right away, my heart beating very fast, my face flushed and I was feeling very dizzy. I didn't understand myself. I couldn't believe that I held on to him. I just wanted to forget every single thing that happened.

* * *

**Tezuka's POV **

When the wind passed by me and Amasawa, I knew I had to open my eyes but something stopped me. Amasawa had placed her warm soft hands onto my face. And, I just couldn't move. When she placed her hand on my hair, I just wanted to hold on to her hand. But I knew I shouldn't. When she finally parted, I knew I regretted not waking up. But what I never understood was why? Why did I regret such thing to happen?

Then I remembered that I was still holding on to her book. I was there to return the book to her but since she was writing something, I didn't want to bother her. I waited for her but I didn't think that she would take a lot of time. I looked at the book, and realized that I left a small note in it. I had never opened the book after I had finished it and so I completely forgot that I had left a message in it. I read it once again and saw that there was something missing. The message written didn't feel like the Tezuka Kunimitsu that knew the real Amasawa Amai.

I removed the message and exchanged it with another one.

_Amasawa,_

_I enjoyed reading every single page of the book and I'm happy that you recommended this to me. It served as a very interesting entertainment. Thank you very much for lending it to me and I sincerely apologize for not returning it immediately._

_-Tezuka Kunimitsu_

I read the message that I have just written and thought once again that it didn't have the same feel that I wanted it to have. It felt very boring. There was something truly missing in it and I didn't know exactly what it was. I crumpled the paper and held on to it until I found a garbage can. I removed my glasses and squeezed the bridge of my nose.

I walked home and tried to forget what had happened today… but it was too impossible.

* * *

A/n: I have to admit, i liked Tezuka's project more than I did Amasawa's. It was fun writing as Amasawa again but her project didn't feel like a project at all. Hehe, and i thought she was an excellent writer. Hehe, I'm so rude to my own characters. Next chapter will come out... i don't know when... but i know its soon to come.

* * *


	25. Zero Hesitation with a Poker Face

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

_How long has it been since I updated... i don't know_. _Well, anyway, finally! the latest chapter is here... and it still isn't the ending. I have an ending but i just don't know how to connect it. Btw, my finals are next week, I can't update for that whole week... and wish me luck for my exams! I'll be needing lots of it. Thanks for all those who reviewed, read, and story-alerted, favorited and uh... look at?... hehe. enjoy!_

* * *

**Zero Hesitation With a Poker Face**

Number one, I regret passing that paper to the teacher.

Number two, I think I should have passed the one about my cousin.

Number three, my translating was sooooo wrong.

Number four! I think the teacher thinks I like Tezuka. The moment I gave him the paper, he gave me these creepy looks.

Aargh! I'm such an idiot. I should have never done such a stupid thing. Aaaah! The rumors will start again, I'm gonna die. What to do? What to do? What to do?

I know! I shall commit to Suicide...

WRONG

So, what do I do? I can't tell Sadaharu because I think he'll tell the whole team (you can't trust him when it comes to secrets). If I tell Renji, he won't even give me an advice, he might just give me a smirk. Nooo! My life is ruined! My reputation, my dignity… my… uh… what?

Ok, so maybe I should just stay calm and be as confident as I've always though I've been. Pretend that I love my project so much. Pretend that it's the best thing in the world. Just. PRETEND.

When everyone finally left the classroom, I grabbed all my things and dumped it in the bag. I got my mp3 from my bag and chose a song by UVERworld (Hmm, you can call me a crazy fan. Thanks to BLEACH). I attached the earphones to my ear and walked slowly out of the room. I softly sang a song while daydreaming, but I simply can't recall what I was daydreaming about. I think it must have been the video of the song. Well… who cares?

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Isn't this the scene when the murderer puts a gun on your head and tells you to slowly pass your bag. Or even the scene, when the guy would grab me harshly and rape me. Or… oh shut up. I turned around to meet the eyes of…

OUR ENGLISH TEACHER

Whaaa, okay, what should I do? Run? Pretend that I saw a ghost, scream like a lunatic and run around. Nooo! He'll think I'm crazy! Ok, uh, quickly grab my phone and pretend I had a phone call… No! I left my phone at home.

Uh… uh…

"Amasawa-san," too late, he finally spoke.

"Ah, uh, sensei?" I said, stuttering.

"I need to ask you something about - - -"

"About what sensei?" I quickly interrupted, "About my English grades? Please help me get better so that I could pass the high school exams. I know I could do better. Or, is it about my sleeping habits, awhile ago. Sorry, I was just so tired from last night. I had a lot to study! Sorry!" I ended bowing.

"Amasawa-san, I really don't have any idea of what you're talking about but, I just wanted to say that your project… surprised me" he replied

SURPRISED? What was so surprising? My grammar? Well, wasn't that expected? Oh wait, does he mean that it was about Tezuka.

"Someone passed me something quite similar." He paused, I was confused. "Only, that he had better grammar." He added almost in a whisper.

Oh please, don't tell me about my grammar and compare it with someone's so much better. IDIOT.

He took out a paper form his folders and gave it to me. I received it and looked at it. I didn't need to speed read this time. The first paragraph said it all. The last line read,

_Her name was Amasawa Amai._

The first person that immediately popped out was none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu. He continued talking, "The thing is, there is no name and it was sent anonymously. Do you have any idea who wrote it?"

Should I say? No, this should be OUR secret. I don't want anyone to know about it. And so, I replied "Is there anyone in third year that didn't pass, yet?"

'The funny thing is that everyone passed. Meaning someone sent two papers."

"What makes mine similar to this?" I asked. Truth is, I never really knew what was similar. I mean, yes we were talking about the opposite person but… whats so similar about it? It's not like Tezuka and I have similar personalities.

"It's the fact that both of your projects progressed from first year to third year. It seems to me like both of you were classmates and that for the next two years, haven't been classmates again. There is also that thing about you and Tezuka, and the anonymous guy and you being close-- "

I interrupted, "Wait, wait, wait" I was waving my hands up. "Are you implying that Tezuka wrote this paper that I'm holding at the moment?"

"Just a wild guess," He answered casually while adjusting his glasses. Yes, people, my English teacher wears glasses too and also has the tendency to actually adjust it when he has a point to say.

"Sorry, sensei, but I really can't help you with this. I'm quite happy that someon has at least written about me and about how much he has respected. But I just don't want to do anything about his." I bow down to him and walk off.

"Actually," he suddenly stated, "It's not a guess." I stopped at my tracks. "Remember the rumor going around the school about you and Tezuka. He included it and wrote it down in first person. He, himself, admitted, by stating anonymously, that he is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

I turned to look at him wide- eyed.

"oh, and did anything happen between you and Fuji. And also that incident in Enoshima, I' m a little curious--" I didn't let him continue. I stomped my way to him and snatched the paper from him and said, "Let me borrow this for a moment!"

I ran, yes,I know it's technically not called borrowing since I may not be returning it but who cares. From afar, I could hear sensei say, "With whatever you do, GOOD LUCK!"

To tell you the truth, I didn't think of running. It was more like a reflex. My body moved on its very own. But, the moment I ran, one thought came in my head.

I had to get to Tezuka's place.

IMMEDIATELY!

I know, I'm an idiot but I want this to finally end. I want to end our mysterious conversations, our weird actions, and our unreasonable meeting in the infirmary. I want to be casual with him. I just feel like we're both hiding something and I don't even know what in the world it is. I'm just really tired of it.

Is it only respect that I feel for this guy?

Tell me, please, Tezuka, tell me.

The moment I got to the front door, I thought about knocking or maybe even turn around and run away. I held on to the paper tightly and thought about tearing it into pieces. I stood there for a whole minute just waiting for someone to notice my existence. My hands weren't steady, they were shaking. I wasn't ready, and I didn't even know what I was doing there. Let's see, if I were to tell Tezuka about the project, what will I say? Wait, he doesn't even know that I know about it. Darn it! Now, I don't even know what to tell him. What am I doing here in the first place?

I gave up and turned around, only to find the one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu right in front of me.

"Amasawa-san, may I know what you need?" he asked, shocked by my sudden appearance on his doorstep.

By instinct, I threw the paper at him, which I crumpled, by accident. The I just burst, saying any thing that came to my mind. I felt exactly like a dog that just kept on barking... but just had this intellectual thought in it. You understanding me?

"Why in the world did you pass that damn paper, Tezuka?" I started, " What in the world went wrong with that smart brain of yours? Did you even think about what you were writing when you made that! Haven't you thought about the probability that a rumor might come up! And it so darn obvious that you wrote that. You were the only one in the Enoshima Incident who told me to get out of your life. You were one of the few who knew that I said no to Fuji, you were ALWAYS there. Tezuka, you amuse me. No, not in a good way, but in a way that makes me think that you have this unreasonable side in you. I'm flattered, I thank you very much but please, just please, I beg of you, don't do this ever again! For goodness sake, think about what you do before you actually do it!" I took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Amasawa," he said, I can't believe he even has the guts to talk so calmly while I was shouting at the top of my lungs. "Yes, I did write this but I completely have no idea how this landed in your hands."

"It didn't damn land in my hands! It landed in the hands of the English teacher." I yelled.

Silence. He didn't respond.

Then he said, "If it's with him, how did it end up with you?"

I looked up at him. Oh, please, something is obviously wrong in this situation. "You're not shocked that it was sensei?"

He shook his head and said coolly, "I gave this to him, not as a project but as the truth."

Wait, wait, wait. Truth? What in the world is going on here? Sensei isn't some philosophy teacher that teaches us the basics of truth. He didn't ask for a project that asked about the TRUE person who you trust. Why couldn't he just settle with the project about his grandfather?

"Sensei asked me once if the only one I truly respect is my grandfather. My answer was yes. Only later did I realize there was also someone else."

"Wait, and you're saying that that someone else is me?" I asked

"Yes," he replied with no hesitation.

"And you, with no hesitation AT ALL, handed this to Sensei anonymously and mysteriously?"

"yes"

"And how in the world did you think he would know it was you?" I asked, I was already very irritated. The fact that he was still very calm was one of the reasons. The other reason would be that he calmly handed the project to sensei... with NO HESITATION.

"He'll just know. There are certain things in life that you have to be sure of. And I knew for some reason he would find out." He said, and for some reason he sounded like a philosopher. I could picture Aristotle right behind him or something. Or maybe even Socrates... goodness. I'm back in history.

"Well, obviously anyone would find out based on the content of that thing." I said. Ok, I'm playing stupid. Awhile ago, I asked him how in the world would sensei know it was him and now I'm saying that of course he would know because of the content. My goodness, am I really thinking about what I'm saying?

"Listen, I just wanted to ask you about it, to clarify things and to damn get mad at you and now that I'm done, I can leave." I walked passed him after he gave me a nod. He smelled different today, must have been the laundry soap. It didn't really smell like cologne or anything.

"Ah, Amasawa" he said, calm and cool again. What does he want now? I turned to look at him. He was fumbling through some things in his bag and took out a very familiar book. MY book. I gave this to him months ago. He shoved the book to me, I grabbed it and hugged it tightly. I swear, I MISS MY BOOKS.

"Wasn't it a great book?" My mood suddenly changed. My goodness, I'm having mood swing problems.

"Yes, it was very entertaining." He replied

"Stephen King just rocks"

He nodded.

Ok, maybe I'm going crazy and thinking that he's going to go crazy with is just too much. He's an ass and an idiot, what am I supposed to expect from him?

"Well then, bye!" I said and left him silently. I opened the book and found a message inside. The paper was folded in half and writted on it was my name with Tezuka's handwriting. I opened it and was greeted by a very long message.

_Amasawa..._ The message began with that single word, my name. It continued:

_Thanks for lending the book to me. I found it very entertaining and suspenseful (as expected form Stephen King). But I didn't write to talk about the book. I'm writing because I need to discuss something with you..._

I ended reading there. Reading while the streetlights go red and green wasn't such a good idea. The moment I arrived back home, I lounged on the bed and continued reading.

_Truth is the Enoshima Incident is still imprinted in me. Yes, our so-called friendly relationship is back on track but I could still feel the effect of that incident inside me. All I ever wished was that it be taken away. I assume that I have forgotten about it through the nationals, but it seems to still lie in me. It's hard not to think about that certain feeling. I feel like I've been carrying something very heavy this whole time. I meant that, every time I talk to you, school-related or not, I feel like there is only one thing left for me to say. And its an apology. Amasawa Amai, I am very sorry for the faults that I've made. Sorry for all the pain and hurt I've instilled in you and please forgive me._

_But what seems to strike me as surprising is the fact that other than the Enoshima incident, I don't know what else I'm sorry for. I can't recall of anything else that I've done. It seems that that incident made a huge impact on me that I thought it could tear me away. I hope it didn't do the same to you._

_Please, forgive me and thank you._

_-Tezuka Kunimitsu_

I looked at the message again, fell on my pillows and started thinking. I never knew Tezuka had carried so much pain. I didn't know it all. He seemed like the perfect Tezuka to me. He just never anything. My goodness, his poker face is priceless. It works anytime. Well, at least no I know I wasn't alone in that pain. It was only me, Tezuka and that rainy storm that knew exactly what happened between us. Tezuka just seemed to have changed under that weather. He shocked me. The feeling after that incident faded as soon as I got close to him again. It felt better that way... I was happy... and I'm sure I made him happy, too.

Oh... and of course, I'll forgive him.

First thing tomorrow... I will see him... talk to him... forgive him

* * *

A/N: Did you guys miss me? hehe, watch out for the next chapter...


	26. Exam Day: part 1

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

_My final exams for the first quarter of school has finally ended... and sooo, through this whole week i wrote three chapters. But i found out that i had to separate them into four chapters, i presume. Today i will be releasing the first two chapters. If i could type down the next two without falling asleep, i could upload it in an hour. _Have fun ! And ENjoy!

* * *

**Exam day: Part I: English: A Nightmare in the Making**

Today is the day of my high school entrance exams. Sadaharu and Renji are taking the same tests that I'm taking. Although they are doing that, I have the gut feeling that they're still going to Rikkai and Seigaku for high school. They're too loyal to the school. Well, I'm sorry to Seigaku but I plan to go to a more prestigious school. I wan to test my skills and intelligence in other schools. It's not that I don't find Seigaku good enough, I'm just saying that there are a lot more school out there that would gladly have me as a scholar, and while I have that chance, I should grab it.

And so here I am today at the venue of the exams waiting for my two busy best friends. I looked at my wristwatch and found out that now is the when we pass our requirements. In an hour, we would be assigned to our classrooms for the exams. Meaning I have one hour to register and one hour to wait for my buddies. I came too early. I think Sadaharu and Renji will be late. They're always like that. I mean, they're not always late but... they just come later than the times I tell them to. They're so mean to me.

I held on to my bag when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sadaharu and Renji, who are amazing early today. "Whoa! You guys are early" I exclaimed.

"Are we always late? I've calculated the times that I've been late but it seems that there wasn't a 0.01 percent chance that I came late or a chance if ever I come late." The ever so mathematical Sadaharu replied. Maybe I should try his juices and become smart... or maybe I shouldn't.

"Early? Hmm, I seem to be at exactly the right time. 8:30, isn't that what you told us, Amai?" Renji asked

I looked at my watch and realized that the clock had just hit 8:32. "Technically, if you round off the numbers you're arly but if you don't you came in two minutes late." I answered, with a grin, "So you guys want to register?"

They gave me anod and we all headed to the registration area. We gave our requirement to the girl and told us to wait. She assigned us a number each. I was 32, Sadaharu was 46 and Renji, 28. This seems like there's a possibility me and Renji would be in the same room. Thank goodness.

As we left that area, we grabbed a notebook from our bag and started studying, AGAIN. Sadaharu started giving me and Renji mental math problems. Renji was faster in answering by a millisecond. He was always smarter. We continued this routine for thirty minutes. We took a short break by eating small snacks.

"Hey guys," I started, " I have a question."

"And what might that be?" Sadaharu asked in reply.

"What the real reason why you're taking the exams? I mean, it's clear that you guys really want to go to Rikkai and Seigaku."

"We don't want you to suffer alone." Renji replied, "The exam for this high school is extremely difficult. Not only that, you've applied for the scholarship exam which is much harder."

"Yes and because of that," Sadaharu continued, "we thought it would be best to help by joining you. This way our support would go over our normal supporting methods. Although we aren't taking the same exam, at least our presence would do you some good."

"We hope we did enough to pull your hopes up high." Renji added.

"We know you can do it."

I was touched. I was so touched. Man, it's been so long since they've said such sweet things. Lately they've been concentrating on tennis and they're so-called rivalry. What happened to me-time? What happened to all the 'let's watch a movie together' or 'Dinner tonight? My treat.' We never got to do that lately. I'm just so happy I could bond with them even if its just for studying.

"Guys, what have I done to deserve such a treatment?" I said happily while giving them a quick hug. Renji was squeezed around my left arm while Sadaharu on my right. I let go of them, then we all smiled.

"you've done a lot actually." Renji said

"A very great comic relief." Sadaharu said

"A loyal friend."

"A supportive friend."

"A cheering squad."

"An honest person."

"A cheerful girl."

"A best friend." Sadaharu said and finally ended it. They were so kind to me today. It's like I needed to treat them for something.

"You guys rock!" I said to them.

Then suddenly everything turned awkward. After the three of us smiled at each other for ten seconds, Sadaharu suddenly got his handy-dandy notebook. Renji was busy studying his notes. I continued staring at them.

"So, now that we've ended the cheesy moment. I need to ask you a question." Sadaharu suddenly asked; I stared at him. What was he up to? He continued, "What in the world is going on with you and Tezuka?"

"Eh!!" I yelled

"Two days ago, I saw you at his place after school, next thing I knew you were reading a letter inside your book. What did it say?" Sadaharu asked.

"Haru-chan! What in the world? Fine, yes, I was with him but I only needed to clarify something. That letter had nothing important in it. What did you think it was?"

"A love letter"

"Shut up!" I said, I was a little annoyed. "Get back to studying! Our aim is top three!"

They were laughing and so did I. Hmm, it's been quite some time since I called Sadaharu "Haru-chan" and I haven't even called Renji, Ren-chan, lately. Gosh, it usually just pops out of my mouth when I shout at them.

* * *

And well, because I was taking the scholar's test I was moved to a different room. Well, "Ren-chan" is just a room away.

My room well has a very very unfamiliar pack of students. I sat beside the window, that way I could just look outside when I need a break. But I wonder when I could be needing a break when we're given time pressure. Ah, who cares.

Then the door opened. Must be the person who's going to sit beside me. It's the only seat that's left vacant, I looked at my side and indeed it was the last person. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked me... It's the fact that it was Tezuka Kunimitsu. My goodness, why is he here? I thought he was going to enroll in Seigaku. What's going on here?

We were given twenty minutes to settle down and I took the time to ask Tezuka a few questions.

"Hey Tezuka," I greeted him

He turned his head and greeted me in return, "Hello, Amasawa-san"

"Uh, are you going to take the exams?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"Uh, yeah," I sighed, he really is bad in making conversations, "Well, I'm just wondering why? I mean I thought his whole time you're going to Seigaku."

"I am," He replied, "But I just wanted to take the exams for the school to test my intelligence. His reason had a huge relation to mine and probably is also Ren-chan's and Haru-chan's.

"Oh," I said, "So what do you expect the result's to be?"

"I don't want to think about that. I don't really want to be saying that might not happen."

Can't he just say "I think I'll get really high." But a humble arrogant guy like him can't just say that. He's too weird to be true. It's like he popped out of those animes. You know those serious mysterious guys that don't smile but in the end they have a pretty nice personality. And they sometimes have this dark past or sometimes used as a comic relief because of his seriousness.

"Oh, well good luck!" I said

"Good luck to you, too." He replied

A few minutes passed then finally the papers were passed around. Wow and my first look at the paper didn't surprise me. I had expected loads of numbers, words, formulas, and English. And there it was. It was a good thing I studied extremely hard for this. After scanning around the paper, I finally started answering. The first parts weren't so scary. It started with math, my forte. I don't mean to say it was easy but I knew most of the answers. Thank goodness. Then came science, it was kind of ok but not so.

Then came English... and I don't want to talk about it.

I closed the booklet and waited for time to end. Tezuka had already finished before me. He seemed to be waiting for time, too. Well, we could always pass early but... I just want to wait longer. Or maybe, I should pass it now. I stood up and walked passed diligent and hardworking students. I knew none of them. It's quite hard to believe that I don't know so many students from other schools. Well, here I am in front of the proctor. I handed him my booklet. He scanned through it and then gave me a nod. He told me that I could leave and so I did. Tezuka came right behind me. I didn't want to talk about the exam; I just wanted to feel the freedom without having to go through talking about the past.

* * *

You know what I'm excited for? Graduation ceremony! I'm finally leaving middle school. I'm going to be a high schooler soon! Yes! Well, I wonder what Tezuka's decision is for the graduation party was. All the students were so excited for it.

"Tezuka" I called him. He seemed to be really silent. Okay, fine, he's always silent. He looked back at me and,wow, who would believe days ago I was shouting at him. He looked like the normal Tezuka to me. "So, what's the decision for the graduation for party?"

He thought for a second then gave me an answer. "I thought of accepting your Enoshima proposal but—"

"I hope you're not thinking about the Incident," I interjected, "I mean, I'm really fine."

"Actually, I was just wondering if there was a place to say." He said.

"Oh" I mouthed. I should have thought about what I was going to say before I spoke. I'm an idiot.

"I never really thought about the incident." He added, "I just thought that it was like a typhoon that has just passed by too quickly."

"Hmm, I can always reserve a place there in Enoshima." I said, immediately changing the topic.

"Hm?"

"I could always do that"

"Well, that would be of great help"

"Anytime," I said with a huge grin plastered on my face.

Then I heard a pair of footsteps coming right at us. I turned around to see Renji and Sadaharu.

"Ah, Tezuka. I didn't know you were taking the exams." Sadaharu said, while tapping my back, maybe for a good job thing. "but I did think that there might be some 20.3 percent that you would be coming."

"So, how was the exam?" Renji asked

"I thought I told you guys not to ask me that question." I exclaimed

"I wasn't asking you, Amai, it was Tezuka I asked." Renji clarified.

"Oh" I mouthed once again.

"The exam was a type of that focused more on math that it did on the other subjects. I must say, I enjoyed it." Tezuka replied. He ENJOYED it.

"Well, that's good to hear." I said.

"yes it is," Sadaharu said, "By the way, weren't we planning to eat something after the tests. Besides its almost 1 PM."

"Sorry, Amai, Sadaharu, I have to go. Yukimura said that I needed to return as soon as the exams were done. I'll try to make up for it next time."

"That's not a problem at all, Renji. But next time you have to pay the price for missing this. Oh and say Hi to the guys for me, would you?"

"Sure"

"Well, we could always have Tezuka as a substitute for today." Sadaharu suddenly said.

"Yes, have fun then." Renji said, "Bye" I waved to him and so did Sadaharu. Well, he actually just raised his hand. Renji did the same.

"So, who's paying for the meal?" I said, excited.

"Supposedly, it's Renji since he finished the exam last but since he's not here probably you should." Sadaharu said.

"You're kidding!"

"Let me guess. You finished ten minutes before I time.

I nodded.

"I finished 15 minutes before time."

"Oh fine" I sighed

"you don't need me to join. I'll be fine. I need to go home anyway." Tezuka said.

"Tezuka, Amai would be happy to oblige. Join us." Sadaharu replied for me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It'll be like paying for Renji." I radded.

He nodded.

* * *

We ate in a nearby fastfood restaurant. We stayed close to the window. This way, I could watch the view of the roads, which I enjoy doing. While eating, Tezuka had to answer a phone call from his mom, I hear. He said that it was very urgent. Something must have happened. I shouldn't worry too much. I might just end up overreacting. I watched the busy roads. I tried to read the plate numbers of some of the cars but they didn't seem interesting for today. It must be because I didn't find any luxury car. Hehe, silly me.

"Amai," Sadaharu spoke, "This has troubled me lately." I wondered what it is. He hasn't really spoken like this. He seemed so worried.

"What is it, Sadaharu?"

"I know you might give me an obvious answer but please answer me as direct as you can."

"No problem, now please tell me."

"Amai, do you love Tezuka?"

It was so straightforward, so serious, so troubled that I didn't see the question coming.


	27. exam day: Part 2

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

**Exam Day: Part II: Love?**

"Amai, do you love Tezuka?"

He was so straightforward, so serious, so troubled that I didn't see the question coming. I didn't have an answer, too. I was mesmerized. I knew I respected him but even though I forced myself to say that, it won't come out. Somehow, I felt like I wanted to say a different answer. But I never really showed much emotion to Tezuka. I was just playing friendly with him. I mean, what gave Sadaharu such an idea. Why is it bothering him so much?

"What do you think I'll say?" I asked in return.

"I've always thought about that. I was thinking that maybe it was just really respect but the way you look at him is more than just admiration. I know it, Amai."

"So you're saying I might say Yes?"

"Not exactly, but I want to know your answer."

I didn't know what to say. Look at me, I'm a confused girl who doesn't even realize the possibilities of Love. Was it really that possible that all this three years, I've been watching Tezuka and haven't even slightly fallen for him? How is that possible?

"Sadaharu, truthfully, I'm confused." I replied after a long time of thinking. "I really don't know. Sometimes, I even wonder if it really is just respect I feel for him. A million times I've asked myself that, till now I have no answer. Love? I never really thought of that. He's just a friend to me, I guess."

At that moment, Tezuka appeared. He looked at us and told us that he needed to go immediately. His grandfather had been rushed to the hospital. The same hospital my dad works. We left the table and instead of going home, I joined him. Sadaharu had left saying he needed research to do. Tezuka and I took a cab to the hospital. I just realized that all this time, I thought his grandfather was the type who would never let his guard down. Maybe when it comes to health, things can be different.

The ride to the hospital was silent but... my mind wasn't focused. Do I love Tezuka? Does me worrying about his grandfather mean I love him? Nope, I don't think so. I'm so confused!

My goodness, my problems are all over but here comes this question. Sadaharu, you're such an idiot for adding this stupid question. Now I'm gonna go crazy! Just act casual...

As soon as we reached the hospital, Tezuka jumped out of the cab, leaving me to pay for the ride. I rushed inside the hospital but couldn't find Tezuka anywhere. He was worrying a lot. I've never seen him like this.

**Tezuka's POV**

My grandfather had a sudden problem in breathing. The doctor said it wasn't something to be worried about but they would keep him for a little longer for check-ups. They said that my grandfather just needed some time to rest. I agreed with that. After hearing the doctor, I left my parents and told them that I needed to see somebody. They agreed immediately but was left wondering who I was to see.

I left Amasawa in the cab, leaving her to pay for it for me. I walked into the elevator and saw Fuji inside. It wasn't such a surprise. He once said that his father was having complications in the heart and has always been in and out of the hospital. I just never realized that it would be the same hospital. It wasn't only Fuji who came in, Dr. Amasawa came in. The father of Amasawa Amai, who is a doctor was also taking the elevator to the first floor, so was I and Fuji.

"Ah, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke, right?" Dr. Amasawa remarked. We both nodded. "Classmates of Amai?"

"I am, Tezuka was her classmate two years ago." Fuji replied

It's a wonder why he knew our names.

"Seems to me like we're all going down to the same floor." He said.

We both nodded. The ride to the first floor was silent. Nothing to be excited about. All I needed to do was give the money to Amasawa, then return back up.

"Ah, Tezuka," Fuji said as the elevator opened for second floor. Few other people came in. "How were the exams today?"

"Something unexpected." I quickly replied.

"I heard Amasawa took the same exam. Did you see her?"

I nodded.

Then came first floor. The elevator opened and the three of us got out. The lobby had no sign of Amasawa Amai. Maybe she left. Fuji was still behind me. Dr. Amasawa was talking on the phone.

"Hey where are you?" pause, "Ah, I should just go there?" pause, "Yes, yes" pause, "No problem." He flipped his phone off. Waved to us and then left.

"So, Tezuka what are you waiting for?" Fuji asked

I looked around but found no one. "Nothing" I replied

"What were you going to do?"

"You do not need to know." I quickly replied

"Tezuka can I talk to you outside for a second?" He asked

I nodded. We walked outside and leaned on the walls. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Tezuka, something has been bothering me lately."

"What has?" I asked

"Something that I want to know so badly but I just can't seem to find out."

What is he talking a bout? Is there something wrong?

"Tezuka, I need you to answer me truthfully and with all honesty?" he said, looking at me straight in the eye. I nooded. "Why is it very hard for me to believe that its only respect that you feel for Amasawa Amai?"

Time stopped. I was back to this question again. There were lots of other times when I asked myself this question and it has never occurred to me that somebody else was thinking the same thing. Respect? What is Respect? It is the special esteem or thing; state or quality of being esteemed, etc. That is what's written in the dictionary. But is there a substitute for respect? A certain feeling that is equal to respect? Admiration, probably that. But why does life bombard me with such questions.

"Tezuka, it's just that the way you look at her. I see that there is something more than just respect. True, you do respect her but whenever you look at each other there is a different air in between. It seems like there is endless happiness in your eyes. I see something higher than respect. But probably it's just me." Fuji took one more look at me then waits for my reply.

No matter what I say to him, I can't be sure that that answer will stay the same the next time someone asks me.

I looked down.

"Fuji, help me." I said. "I need it. I'm very confused. I, myself don't know the answer to that question. I've been harassing myself with this question for too long. I simply want it to end. It's not that it brings me great suffering, it just confuses me endlessly."

Silence.

"Have you considered love as an answer? Or did you limit yourself to respect?" Fuji surprisingly asked.

"Love? Never. Impossible." I quickly replied, looking at the ground.

"It's not impossible."

I look at the sky for one second then look at him. "You're right. It isn't." I agreed.

* * *

A/n: this chapter is quite short. I just tried to separate the chapters by scene. i think. I don't know when i can upload the next chapter. Keep on wishing that i could do it through the weekend. hehe


	28. Exam day: Part 3

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

**Exam Day: Part III: Possibilities in A Place Called Harvard**

The only thing impossible in this world is that I become Queen. Well, if only I marry Prince William (Or maybe Harry). Hmm, it's possible.

I looked around for a sign of my father since I left the lobby because some little kid kept bother me. I was right beside the female CR then he arrived. My dad, I mean.

"So, want me to offer you some ice cream? I want to have some time with you." My dad offered.

"No prob dad." I said as I slapped his arm. I hooked my around his, "But can we also add some Cappuccino with that?"

"oh, you've grown. Maybe some brewed coffee would be better"

I hesitated, I like coffee but... "Maybe ice cream would be better." I said.

"Well, then Cappuccino it is!"

Oh, well, whatever he says. We stayed in a nearby coffee place. He ordered cappuccino for me and brewed coffee for him.

"So, what do you want to talk about dad?" I asked, starting the conversation. It's been so long since I had a conversation with him

"How did the exam go?"

"Hmm, not so bad." I drank a little, "English just freaked me out a lot."

He started laughing.

"Seriously, dad! Don't laugh like that! Why is English so important anyway? I'll be working in Japan so no problem."

"But sometimes Amai, you get patients who speak English. If you don't know how to talk to them, get ready to say bye bye to them." He said while waving his hand.

"Whatever dad!"

"Besides, did you dream about going to Harvard Med School?" he asked

"dad" I tapped his back, "have you thought about school tuiton?"

"Amai," he tapped my back, "have you though about scholarship?"

"Dad, I'm not even good with English. How do you expect me to pass an exam?" I drank again from my drink. He laughed once again. "Let's change the subject." I offered.

He thinks for a moment and as if a light bulb appears on his head, he asked something. Something unexpected.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Dad, I think you should reserve that question for mom to ask."

"Oh, I'm just curious. You see, your mom has been making suspicions on the guys that you like. One would be that Fuji Syuusuke and the other one would be your dear Renji."

"DAD! Renji's my best friend and Fuji is just a friend." I explain

"What about Tezuka Kunimitsu?" He questioned

"What about him?" I asked

"I hear your getting close to him."

"Tezuka? Not really, probably just as a friend."

"A friend, eh?" He drank from his coffee, then his phone rang. "Amai, I need to get going. I have a little brain to handle." He kissed my forehead then left immediately.

* * *

I pondered if I should go to Tezuka and pay for the taxi ride but in the end I decided to leave it and head home. Besides, I don't even know where his grandfather's room is. And even if I find out, I can't just go in and ask for the payment.

After finished my drink, (and taking-out dad's which he didn't finish), I went back to the hospital. I only did that so that I could leave the coffee for him. I didn't want any coffee beans to go to waste.

And there he was sitting on one of the chairs, arms on his knees, hands clasped, and head down. Tezuka was there all along. I should just greet him and ask how his grandfather is. Besides, he seemed lonely.

I tapped his shoulder and smiled at him. he looked a little surprised but immediately regained "consciousness" after adjusting his glasses.

"May I sit here?" I asked politely as I watched the empty seat beside him. He nodded. "How's your grandfather?"

"The doctors are just checking up on him. But he's fine." Came his quick reply.

"That's good to hear."

Silence. I think it's hard to actually escape silent moments when having a conversation with Tezuka. I looked at my watch. Is it too early to lave? I only asked him a question and it's only 2:30 PM. I was about to stand up when Tezuka spoke.

"Did you..." he started but immediately stopped.

"Hm?"

He didn't reply.

"Did I what?" I asked again.

"The book. Did you open it?" He asked. His voice sounded a little shaky but that cool voice was still there.

It's obvious he doesn't want to talk about the letter but he wants to. It's confusing, but I bet its understandable. Besides, I've been planning on accepting his apology but I don't know how to put it into words.

"Yeah, I did and Tezuka,"

He perks his head up to look at me then looks back at the floor, his hair flowing together with him. That isn't Tezuka-like.

"That's a great message you placed in there."

He removed his glasses leaned on the chair, sighed. I looked at him. Grabbed his glasses from his hands and tried them on.

"Yeah, we do have the same grade for our glasses." I said, and grinned a little. "It's amazing how after one second of putting your glasses on, my vision gets clear." I smiled at him but he probably didn't see it. "I accept it."

He looked at me. Blind, he maybe, but he can still see. I'm not so far from him, probably he can see me clear enough to know that I'm not smiling.

"You're apology? I accept it." I returned his glasses and replaced it with my own. I wated for a reply and when it didn't come, I continued, " Listen, I know we've had hard times but c'mon the past is the past. There's nothing we can about it. Well, yeah we can learn from it but change it? Impossible. I mean becoming Prince William's wife is possible but I mean, changing the past? That's a big no-no. Think about it this way, have you ever seen me get angry at you? The moment we returned to being in that conversational stage, I knew everything was back to normal. We were back to normal. Yes, I admit, after the Enoshima Incident, I was trying to take away the nightmares you've caused. I was bothered by so many things, Fuji was one of them. Hey, we're buddies right?" I tried to look into his eyes but he was looking down. He just doesn't allow me to look.

"Keep talking." He finally said. There's something wrong here. I know there is. Seriously, people don't get to hear Tezuka say that. It's in every single way unusual. "Just keep talking."

"Is anything wrong?" I placed my hand on his back. He shook his head.

"Just talk."

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked, following his order.

"Anywhere"

"About anything?"

He nodded. Then I started, "Do you remember the first time my first article or well, story was published in the school paper?" I didn't expect him to reply but he did.

"We were first year back then."

"Yeah, you see, I wasn't aiming for any spot in the paper. I wasn't even thinking of doing that" He leaned on the chair as if he's listening intently. "I got engrossed in Stephen King books. I liked those romance flicks but when I challenged myself to read something suspenseful and thrilling, I got stuck between him and Anne Rice. I chose King. I ended up reading three books in two months and continued. I got to ask my parents to buy me the dark towers trilogy and some other books. I then started writing my own thriller story, for the heck of it. I let my friends read it, then the teachers ended up reading it, I don't know why and the next thing I knew, it was in the school paper. I became an instant writer who had numerous readers awaiting the next chapter. Or probably even a sequel." I laughed, "I got millions of requests: to make the girl die, the spirits to possess her, add one huge twist like add a dead boyfriend or something. But well, I finished that first stoy with flying colors but I had billions of requests asking for a sequel, a new story. Then came someone who asked for a chick flick. You know those teenage stories when the girl always ends up with the guy. I wanted to do that. The challenge? Make my readers still stay numerous even if I change the genre. It took quite some time for the readers to start liking it again. I got a new batch of fans and a whole new genre in my hands. Then some miracle occurred because in one snap, ally my old readers started reading again." I looked at Tezuka but he turned his head. Then I continued my story. "Victorious, ain't I?"

He nodded his head.

"What else do you want to hear?" I asked. I liked talking about myself. No seriously, I'm vain. Ok fine, maybe I just really like talking especially when I know someone is listening.

"Your goals." He looked at me, "Can I find them out?"

"No problem. " I think of something to say, then pop! Here it comes. "Remember the itme you came to my place?"

Wow that was like the start of the school year. He nodded his head. "I told you I wanted to become a doctor. Well, I forgot to tell you that I had always dreamed of taking Medicine in Harvard Med school. I know, cool huh? Well, uh, my parents were shocked when I told them about it in my first your of middle school. To think that a twelve year old girl would want to have such a dream. Money was a problem and I had to be damn smart to pass that school. Right now? All I want to do is pass high school, get into premed, then launch to med school. In Japan, most likely. I want to be a doctor in a teaching hospital. You know those hospitals that are linked to a school and interns have their duty there. It's cool, I mean seeing fresh students trying to understand the life in the hospital. Watching them struggle as they try to fight twenty-four hour duties. Oh that would be cool. But first! I have to be one of those students learning the life in the hospital."

"You've always wanted to be a doctor?" he asked

"Yep! Always!"

He nodded his head. "Why did you want me to do this anyway? I mean... talk?"

"Nothing, something just bothered me. I needed to be distracted." He replied.

I didn't want to ask what bothered him but it bothered me, too. I wanted to know what was going inside that head of his."

"Love" he said suddenly

"What?" I asked

"Love, have you ever thougt of that?" His monotonic voice asked.

* * *

A/N AAAAAAAAAAH! A cliffhanger...


	29. Exam day: Part 4

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

_THe last part of the exam day part... _

* * *

**Exam Day: Part IV: Love: A Question Unanswered**

"Love, have you ever thought of that?"

Tezuka is seriously kidding me right? But damn, he doesn't sound like his kidding. But I don't answer. Instead, I asked him, "Have you?"

He looked at me intently and said, "I shouldn't be."

"It's annoying isn't it?" I sighed. "Love, I mean. Confusing, irritating, heartbreaking, useless. It's just so annoying."

He didn't reply.

"You're being idiotic you know. Asking me this question." I asked smiling.

"People tend to ask questions that interest them, Amasawa." He replied, getting back to the normal Tezuka that everyone knew.

"I agree." I said nodding. "Doesn't that show that you're interested?" I giggled, "Hmm, LOVE, sounds like such a big word."

"Probably."

"What's with you and short answers?" I asked rhetorically. I slapped his right arm and smiled. "Tezuka, know what? Why don't you tell me about yourself."

He looked at me, confused.

"I'm serious, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" he asked. He removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose."

"Everything" I paused, "besides tennis. I've had enough from Sadaharu and Renji."

He sighed. It was obvious he didn't want to do it. He looked at the wall clock. I looked at it, too. Wow, I've been talking for quite some time. An hour and a half? It's 4 O'clock, people!

He wasn't talking. I suddenly changed the subject. I was quite curious, "Are you going to be alone at home? I mean, your parents are going to watch your grandfather, right?"

He looked at me. "I'm staying at your place."

"What?" I said, my jaw dropping.

"Your dad didn't tell you?" Your mom offered that I stay in your place while my parent's here. Since your mom's in Osaka at the moment, and you dad is busy, she said you would be staying at your place, too.:

"No, he didn't tell me." Since when was Mom in Osaka? Then my phone rang. Guess who? Yes, yes, that would be Mom. I answered the phone and true! Tezuka was telling the truth. Ok, fine, who would think Tezuka would lie anyway. She told me the same thing that Tezuka said. Well, she just said the "honey," "sweetie" and "Amai-chan" part and then you could get the picture.

"Well then, my house it will be." I said to no one in particular. "Maybe we should head home. I still need to get things from the dorm."

Tezuka nodded. I grabbed a few clothes from the dorm and so did Tezuka. We actually had to get stuff from his place. We then headed straight home. It's been soooo long since I stayed home. I MISS HOME!!

* * *

We settled in. I brought him to the guest room and I stayed in my room, obviously. There was nothing to do. Nothing to study, Nothing to write. Nothing to think about. Dad would be home at around 11 PM. It's only 4:30 and I'm really bored. Then an idea came in my head. I grabbed a Stephen King book from stack and walked to the guest room, or was that hopping? I tried to recall the story and how it ended. I found it fun. It was the first book of the Dark Towers trilogy. I knocked on the door twice, then peeked int. Tezuka was just on the bed reading a magazine. Must have been an article from Time. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Have you settled in?"

He nodded.

"Well, I have something here you might want to read." I showed him the book. "It's the first book of the Dark Towers Trilogy by Stephen King. It's the book that inspired me to write." He got the book from my hand and examined it. "You don't really need to read it. I just wanted to show you." I said a half-lie.

"May I read it?" He asked. His eyes looking at me but his face down on the book.

"No problem."

He gave me a nod and I left the room. Before I closed the door, I heard him, "Amasawa"

I poked my head out. He stood up and placed the book on the nearby table and opened the door wider. "Get in" he ordered. And as if I was his pawn, I followed him immediately. He shut the door behind him and sat on the bed. It's unusual because I always thought he preferred chairs. I always preferred beds but since he was there, the table would be good enough. It's a good thing the table was empty. The only thing it had was my book, I grabbed my book and slid my butt on the table. Tezuka watched me as I did. I just smiled back at him. Besides, this is my place, there's nothing to be worried about.

"So, is there anything you want to say?" I asked as I leaned on the wall.

"Tell me about yourself," he started, "You told me that awhile ago." I looked at him, "I want to try it."

"Then no problem." It's good to know that he's opening up to someone other than his teammates in the tennis team. I jumped out of the table and dived onto the bed. "You don't mind if I lied down here, do you?" I asked.

He minded, well that's what his body movement said when he sat on the chair.

"Go start" I said as I rolled my body to face him. He looked up at the ceiling then back at me. He sighed then adjusted his glasses. "For the first time in my life, I'm watching The Tezuka Kunimitsu nervous. You actually don't know what to say." I commented. I sit up and touch his left arm that's resting on the table and advised, "Think of this as a contest for an unprepared speech. I'm the judge and at the same time you audience. Rules? There's none. No restrictions, whatsoever. Laugh if you must, cry if you need to, talk because you have to. Now, start." I gave him a tap on his arm then I'm sitting right in front of him. He's still speechless. "Fine, let me start for you. Your name is Tezuka Kunimitsu and you enjoy tennis and?"

"Hiking, camping and fishing." He answered, calm and cool as he always is.

"Well, that's a good start. When did you start liking those?"

"My dad and I used to do that on his free days. It was more like a time for us to be together."

"how cute." I grinned, he gave me his famous poker face. Then it just spilled. My body moved on its own. My mouth spoke words I was unfamiliar of. "Why are you like that? I mean, so perfect, so different, so—" My back of my fingers moved and touched his face for a second. It let go and then turned. My pals were touching his face. I didn't look at his eyes but his soft cheeks. "So unreal. It's like you just jumped out of a TV shor or something." I looked at his eyes. My hands moved up to brush his hair. I leaned forward so that I could feel the back of his head. "You're more than just meat under this skin. You look great and dashing in every single thing you do. You don't do it on purposed. You're like the exact resemblance of Narcissus who isn't so vain. You're like one of those historical creatures I know of. You're--"

"Babbling" He said, waking me up from my daydream. Or unconscious movements. He pulled my hand away. I blinked four, five times before my eyes realized where my hands have been. At that moment, they were held by his hands. I pulled it away immediately.

"Damn it!" I managed to say, "Did I just--" he stared at me. "Shit! Sorry, Shit!" I said, again. I got up and walked out of the room, my hand covering my mouth. Among the million lines to say, the only words that seemed to get out were, "Shit" and "Damn it!" What happened to my vocabulary!!

I ran to my room and locked the door. I'm not getting out of this room. NEVER! Gosh! I NEED to talk to somebody. Shucks! Who? Can I turn Sadaharu and Renji? I've known them since I was six, damn it! I think I could trust them. I called them up, told them I seriously needed to see them, left a message on the refrigerator saying "There's food inside, so go eat it up for dinner," grabbed a jacket and ran out of the house. Or I think that was jogging... or maybe brisk walking. Destination? Coffee shop

Haru and Ren were earlier than me. I sat on the vacant chair and frantically lost my breat. They thought I was hyperventilating, which rarely happened, and told me to breath slowly. "Damn it! I'm freaking out!" I screamed. Thank goodness the store was empty. I wonder where everybody is.

I explained to them as calmly as I could. Starting from how Tezuka ended up in my house, our little chit-chat on 'tell me about yourself,' and how it ended with my unconscious touching. "Yes, I unconsciously held his damn face." I demonstrated it using Renji's head. "I mean, he's irresistible when you look deeply into his eyes." Renji and Haru tried to connect but since they're guys they just nodded.

"Try this, think of the hottest girl and try looking deeply into her eyes. Now what do you do?" They paused to think then shook their head. "Guys! I'm in need of your help here!"

"Sorry but even though we are your hundred year old best friends, we aren't experts with this." Renji explained.

"But I do know somebody that could help" Haru offered.

"WHO?"

"Fuji"

I was in need of help and if Fuji was who I needed then I'll get him. NOW!

"Should I call him?" I asked

"No need. He's here" Renji said, looking behind my shoulder. I turned around, jumped out of my chair, waved my buddies bye and dragged Fuji out of the shop.

"I seriously need your help!" I said, in between breaths. We had just stopped running.

"What can I help you with?"

"I'm getting straight to the point and I don't like to do that. But I'm doing it for your damn sake and mine. So please, deal with me and help me!"

He nodded, while holding on to my arms. I needed support, I could just break down any moment cuz I was loosing breath. Then I said it.

"I think I'm falling for Tezuka."

* * *

A/N: People if you are wondering why this is entitled Exam day I, II, III, IV it's because all of this happens in one day. ONE DAY. The exams took up the whole morning. The hospital for like 4 hours, I know... it's quite long. The house thing and the touching thing for like... I don't know 30 minutes. And the last part... probably 10 minutes... or 15... or 20. So the day ends at around 6PM... or probably I'm making that part up. But yeah... so... how was it??

I liked the end part. Cliff-hanger!! Hahahahaha. All the four parts have been with me for around 3-4 days, but since I couldn't really use the computer I only got to type it down after the exams. Kk... watch out for the next chapter.


	30. Trust and Broken Promises

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

**Trust and Broken Promises**

Three days ago, I found the courage to say something that wasn't meant to be said. I was falling for Tezuka. True, I am falling for Tezuka but... what happened next? I don't really know. Fuji just gave me a smile and told me to calm down. He also said that everything was going to be just fine. I mean, what type of plan does that guy have in mind? Think about it. This is Fuji Syuusuke we are talking about. But, I do trust him.

This morning I found a letter in my locker. Not knowing what was inside, I just opened it. I found out that it was from Fuji telling me to meet him secretly at the back of the school. Uh, question? Where's the back of the school. I mean, secretly? Everyone can see us when we're at the back of the school. Whatever he said. He also said that it was very important and had something to do with what I told him.

At the very moment, I'm looking out the window since my classmates are so noisy. True, there is nothing to do for school anymore. And this Saturday we are finally graduating from middle school. But maybe we should keep some order in the class. For some reason, the students don't even know what they're doing here.

So, what to do in school for the last week of our middle school year? The teachers assigned us to make a variety show for the goodbye ceremonies and thank you to all the teachers and everything. Our class was in charge of the singing part since we have the most singers. And also because most of the music club organizers are in this class. The other classes had to do things like short plays, dances, poems, comedy and other things.

The class was looking for some songs to sing awhile ago but... now... I think they're just playing around with the laptop we brought. PEOPLE! We brought the laptop because we need to pick a song!! Not so that we could play games!! Well, they're idiots.

"Ne, ne, Amai-chan! What do you think I should do for the variety show??" Eiji suddenly popped out, "I can sing! I can even dance!! Or maybe"

"You know what?" I started, "Show me your gymnastic moves. We can use it to our advantage or something!"

"OK!! But but! I wanted to sing..." he mumbled.

"We can always let you sing."

"What are you going to do, Amasawa-san?" Fuji asked from behind Eiji's back.

"Hmm, I could offer some violin background." I answered

"Yeah!!" Eiji commented joyfully, "While Fukagawa sings, you could do the background of that song. It would sound really nice. Right, Fuji-kun?"

"Yes, that would be quite nice to hear?" Fuji answered with a snicker.

"What do you think you could do, Fuji?" I asked

"Hmm, I could always lend my singing."

"Fuji, you're too full of yourself." I said. "I'm scared you might sound like a girl in the background."

Fuji lost his smile. I swear I think Fuji was going to attack me for that comment. Darn it!!

"Hey" a voice from the door said. Fuji, Eiji and I looked at the person from afar. It was Momoshiro. Woah!! I remember his name! He pounced from the door to the back of Eiji. He kind of landed on the table. MY TABLE. "So, did you guys hear?" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"What, momo?" Eiji asked

Momoshiro continued laughing.

"I wonder what it could be." Fuji said.

Momoshiro laughed louder.

"What is it??" I asked

"Did you know??" he managed to say between laughing

"WHAAAAAAT!!" the three of us, Eiji, Fuji and I, said

"Ok ok!" he stopped laughing. "Did you guys hear about the new article in the school paper?"

"They released the latest one already??" I asked. Darn it! I wanted to submit something! Momoshiro nodded.

"What's in it?" Fuji asked

"It was an article about a girl, named Amasawa Amai." Momoshiro said, slowly turning his head to face me. Oh my gosh, what was written?

"What did it say??" Eiji asked

"It talked about how the author met her and his first impressions and how she slowly became a great person."

"Waaaah, Amai-chan!! Has a secret admirer!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Actually it isn't such a secret anymore!!" Momoshiro said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Fuji asked

"The name of the author was written. And the story itself was clear. Even without saying who the author is, it's quite clear that he's the one." Momoshiro replied

"So, who's Amai-chan's secret admirer??" Eiji asked, impatiently waiting for a reply.

"The title was Respect From the Eyes of Another. The author" he paused to look at the three of us. "Tezuka Kunimitsu"

No!! Damn it! No, don't tell me he passed his English project. Damn it! I can't believe he did this. I mean, why?? I told him not to.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!!" Eiji screamed. "That's impossible. Something like that happening is impossible."

"Yeah, when I read it I was just amazed!" Momoshiro answered

They continued blabbering but Fuji and I stayed silent. I looked at him and thought that he would be worried or something but... he was actually smiling.

"Do you know what was so sweeeeeeeeet about that article??" A girl from the School paper's club said suddenly. She must have realized that we were talking about the article.

"What was?" Fuji asked.

"At the ending, Tezuka-senpai, added that he wasn't pleased to pass the paper. He said that the professor wanted the article in the paper so badly. He felt like he was breaking a promise since Amasawa-senpai had told him that he would never do that again. He knew that promises were important and so declined. But, he made a new improved one that showed less detailed than the first and gave it to the professor. He knew that somehow he broke a promise with Amasawa-senpai but he also said that he was relieved to have done such a challenging task." She looked at me, "You're lucky to have known someone like him."

"Awwwwww!" Momoshiro and Eiji said. I got up from my chair and ran out of the room. I don't care if I'm leaving the class. I just don't! I really just have to see Tezuka.

I brisk walked to his classroom. The door was left open but everyone was there. If they knew about the article, what if... what if they start another rumor? Oh, I don't care!

I knocked on the door. A girl came to me. I told her to call Tezuka and she did. Whoa... she didn't actually... I mean, freak out or anything. Tezuka came out and I told him that I needed to meet him... privately.

We stayed inside the student council room. I locked the door. He sat on one of the chairs and I sat right across him.

"Why did you give that article?" I asked

"The professor requested."

"And whatever the professor says you do?"

"That isn't exactly what had happened."

"Enlighten me."

"The professor had told me last week that he was impressed by the second paper I passed. He didn't want to grade it because I had already passed the first paper. But he, himself, that he didn't want to waste the effort I used to write it. He requested that I send the paper to the school paper's club. But because of what you had told me, I declined. There was no reason for me to break a promise. Then last Saturday happened. The time when we were both in the guest room."

"Don't." I stopped him, "Don't talk about it."

"Alright. When you had left, it occurred to me that somehow, that article that I wrote was the only way I understood myself. How I understood you. I rewrote the article in a less detailed way. I had changed it back to its Japanese format and deleted some parts that didn't seem connected to respect. All that was written there was how I respected you as a person and as someone else."

I was relieved but I wasn't so sure if I could trust him. "Are you very sure that's all you wrote?"

"Yes"

"Thank you!" I said, "I thought you were going to give me a heart attack or something." I stood up og out of the room. It feels so different to be outside that room. I mean, its like the air was so tight. The tension was rising... or something. I slowly walked back to the classroom.

* * *

I met with Fuji at the back of the school. He told me that he didn't see the article coming. But it didn't really destroy the plan. It just made things easier.

"The air between you and Tezuka has lightened, actually. The thing about you meeting up with Tezuka after you heard about the article was remarkable. No one could actually have the courage to face the writer of that article and ask him why he had done such a thing. It seems to me that you guys are actually getting closer and closer each second. There hasn't really been much intrusions in your story, so things will might as well go smooth." He told me.

"May I ask one thing?" I asked. He nodded. "What's the objective of your plan?"

"One thing and only one thing: That we would make Tezuka realize your feelings."

* * *

A/N it's short... but the idea just popped it... and i wanted a cliff-hanger... or something. did you enjoy young fellows?


	31. A Rain like Any Other

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

**A Rain like Any Other**

And so the games begin. Tomorrow the tennis regulars are going to meet in Kawamura's sushi bar to celebrate. That's the very last celebration they would have as middle school students. Fuji has ordered me to be in the sushi bar a few minutes before they arrive. Probably around 5:45 PM. The problem is I'm not really sure if I could get there in time. One of the professor's took me away with some other students to help him for the closing ceremonies or our graduation.

At the moment, it's already 5:30. The other students together with me are already really tired and hungry. We've been here since 4:00 and even though we are cutting loads of papers, we are getting really bored. Luckily, a classmate of ours left his speakers so that we could listen to music. It's a good thing he did that.

The clock struck 5:45 and I was already very sorry that I couldn't play Fuji's plan. But it seemed like Fuji had a plan B in store. At that moment, Tezuka had appeared in the room. The professor probably saw him stroll around the school and grabbed him. Now, we have an added member to this torture.

A classmate of his gave him some scissors and told him to cut a few things. He just nodded and started cutting. I noticed then, that while he was cutting, his hair seemed to flow really nicely. It covered his eyes and moved together with his every movement. If I was casting members for a hair commercial, I would grab him the moment I get it. Then, I remembered it. The feeling of his hair on my hands. The moment I lost my consciousness and touched him. His hair was so soft.

It must have been sometime since he last cut his hair. It seems to have grown a lot. I also noticed then, that he had a certain wavy hair. It was quite cool. He was cool.

Wait... If he's here, what happened to the last celebration in the sushi bar as a mid-schooler? Don't tell me this was all part of Fuji's plan??

When we had all finished cutting and pasting, drawing and writing, we cleaned the place up. Tomorrow is going to be the last school day. Well, we could call it that since we go to school in the school uniform but... we're just going to practice for the variety show. I just really don't understand why we have to do this. I mean, think about it. It's our graduation ceremony and the teacher wants us to do something. Can't we be at least free for some certain time and not do anything school related? It's a good thing though that the only thing I'm going to do is play the violin.

"You guys could go home first, it's getting really late." I offered when I heard a pack of girls complaining. They declined the offer but I insisted. And so, off they went. All the others left with them, too. And so here I am to finish the clean up, by myself. I don't really understand why I can give up my time to do this. Especially when it's getting late... and then I have this huge fear of the dark... and being alone. I sighed.

"I think we could leave all the paper in the faculty room." Tezuka suddenly said. I had forgotten that he wasn't part of those who complained. This whole time I thought I was alone... and here he is. Together with me. ALONE.

"Yeah" I nodded, "well, I think we're done here." I looked around to see if there was anything I was missing. NONE. "Ok, let's go drop this off in the teacher's room."

He nodded. I grabbed my bag from the tables and he did so, too. There was no one in the teacher's room. We went back to the room where we worked and left the papers there. And once again... we walked home together.

"Hey" I said after a long silence, "uh, I noticed it didn't rain on us again."

He nodded.

"The weather seems to cooperate this time." I smiled.

No reaction.

"About your hair, are you planning to let it grow like that?" I asked

He touched his hair and looked at it. "I haven't realized that it's grown this long."

"Well, now that you know, are you going to cut it?"

"I should cut it. Before high school, most likely."

"Yeah, before high school." I looked down. Right, two more days then we would graduate. A day after that, we're all going to be counting the days till we become high school freshmen. And at that moment, I won't be seeing the same students that I see everyday. I won't be meeting Tezuka nor will I be seeing Sadaharu or Renji. I'm back to meeting new friends, new people, new teachers.

"Ah, by the way, did you pass that high school?" he asked

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell Sadaharu first but telling you won't be so bad." I took a deep breath, "I passed!"

"That's good to hear" he said while adjusting his glasses. I didn't see a single smirk on his face. Nothing. "Congratulations."

"Thank you!" I grinned. It would have been better if he would have at least smirked when he said that. But hearing him say it is an accomplishment. "So, you're really going to Seishun gakuen high school?"

"Yes. There isn't any reason for me to move to another school. Seigaku has provided me with my needs and holding on to them a little longer won't do any harm. Three years in middle school helped a lot." He replied.

I nodded. Then I felt a small drop of water. You're kidding me. Don't tell me its going to drizzle?

"It's starting to rain." Tezuka said.

And he also said that. No way! And I thought this whole trip back home would be silent. "Yeah, we should get under a building, quick!" I said.

We ran to the closest convenience store. We came just in time. The moment we arrived, the rain had started pouring harder.

"I hear you're staying with your parents?" he asked while finding a warm drink for him.

"Yeah, they want me to say during the break because I would be moving to the dorms for the next three years." I replied, also while looking for a drink.

"So your movement is much more limited?"

"Ah, well, yeah maybe. The dorm has a curfew and if I come after, I could get a low grade. They also prohibit loud stuff and parties. But I can handle that. I would rather be in a silent environment." I answered, while paying up for the drink I got. He had also found the drink of his choice and bought it.

"It doesn't seem like the rain is going to stop soon." The owner of the store said, "I think you kids better leave before it gets harder."

Tezuka and I both look outside. He was right. We had to leave. "Probably we could do the same as last time." I suggested. " I mean, I would stay in Renji's place, while you stay in Fuji's."

"It's a hassle. Renji's place gave me a longer time to reach Fuji's place. It was close but there were a few places that were closed before I got there." He commented.. Wow, he was being quite selfish when he said that.

"So, what do you plan?" I asked.

"We should both stay in one place."

"Then where?"

"Renji's is closer but he might not allow me staying." He said. Renji might allow... "Fuji's place is better since we have an assurance that we could both stay there."

He does have a point. "Well, Fuji's place it is." I said. "Let's go"

He ran in front of me, while I stayed behind him. The streets were slippery and I knew that at any moment, I could just trip. But I was lucky that throughout the whole run, I didn't trip.

"And so, can we stay here?" I asked Fuji, once we had reached his place.

"Of course. Come on in." he replied politely.

A soaking Tezuka Kunimitsu and Amasawa Amai, came in his house. He brought me to Yuuta's room while Tezuka stayed in a guest room. We were greeted by Fuji's parents but weren't bothered by our wet look. They just told Fuji to get clothes from his sister so that I could dry up. Tezuka had to use Fuji's clothes.

And so, that's how I ended up here in Yuuta's room... bored, tired and dry. The bath was warm and nice... but now... I'm really bored. _Grumble grumble._ And I'm hungry. That reminds me that I haven't had dinner.

I walked to Fuji's room and told him that I hadn't eaten, yet. He was kind enough to feed me with some of their dinner.

"I can't believe that the professor actually left you guys to stay in school until 8:30" he said.

"Yup, and I'm really exhausted. My neck is in pain and I'm really hungry." I grinned.

"It's amazing how Tezuka can sustain such an evening without food."

I nodded. "That reminds me, what happened to the sushi bar plan?"

"Ah, about that." He started, "Tezuka had already said that he couldn't join because he needed to prepare something for the graduation ceremony."

"Maybe the speech."

He nodded, "And he also said that he had to hand down the list of his plans for the next year's group of student council members."

"Yeah, you're right. He won't be a member of the student council anymore. Wow, it's amazing how middle school came so fast." I said.

"Yeah, that's very true."

I cleaned up my plate and went back to Fuji. "So you have other plans in mind?"

"Yeah, but I think I need to reserve it for the celebration. For now, you'll have to deal things on your own."

I nodded. "So, awhile ago, when Tezuka helped us with professor, was that part of your plan?"

He grinned, "half of it was. I knew professor had plans for the students. He asked me earlier if I was free. I gave him an excuse so that Tezuka would go instead of me. I also said that you were someone he needed. I told him you were quite good with the arts. And so, in the end, both of you came to be in the same room."

"And obviously, the rain wasn't part of your plan, right?"

He nodded. "Well the rain, just suddenly became the usual thing for you two. You guys were meant to be together under the rain."

"Oh whatever." I stood up, "Thank for the food, I think I need to get some rest. I still need to grab an extra uniform from home."

"Ah, yes" he also stood up, "And congratulations."

"For what?"

"Didn't you pass the exam?"

"Ah, yeah, thanks a lot!" I smiled.

* * *

The next day of school was casual. Just practice all day for the variety show. My violin skills were back to normal, no more mistakes, whatsoever. But the graduation ceremony was what we were all excited for.

The smell of middle school would be certainly away from us. We would all soon be called high school students. And I could finally get a part-time job. I've always wanted to save money for myself.

Oh yeah! That reminds me... I still need to make reservations in that place in Enoshima. Must hurry, must hurry home.

* * *

And home, here I am!

"Amasawa-san, you're here." A familiar voice greeted me.

"Tezuka? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Your parents invited my family for dinner."

Ah, so now, my parents are making invitations for dinner and didn't even tell me about it. "Oh ok"

Today Tezuka had changed into a casual wear. A normal black polo and pants. I entered the house and found my mom out of her house clothes, and into a more pleasant look. I might have considered what she wore something like a dress. My dad was wearing his business clothes. A more western look. Both Tezuka's parents were also wearing the same style as my parents. And so, what am I supposed to wear?

My mom had told me to choose something with a skirt or something. A skirt? Ok, I have a denim mini skirt which I can pair up with this white long shirt that I have. Nah, it doesn't really fit for dinner. I have this pleated skirt which is also quite short. I love this skirt but it looks a lot like a school uniform, so wear it now? Maybe not.

I pulled out a black skirt which was also a lot like a mini skirt. Hey! It's not my fault that I have a lot of short skirts. I think it just came in style! So, I got it. I have party dresses... but... now is not the time to wear it.

Ok ok, so I pulled out this black skirt. It also had the denim cloth but it didn't really look too casual. I grabbed a red short-sleeved shirt that was a little loose but tight on the hips part. I looked at myself in the mirror and just imagined if I could fit in the dining table. Ah, who cares! I mean, no one told me about it. Plus, Tezuka Kunimitsu is just wearing what he normally wears. Why can't I do that!

And so, off I went with my black skirt and red shirt. I sat on my chair and just watched if my parents had any violent reactions on what I was wearing.

NONE.

Tezuka Kunimitsu sat beside me. And the others just came in. And... overall dinner was quite boring. The parents were just talking about stock market or something. And sometimes they would talk about life in the hospital or sometimes about being a housewife. They also added about Tezuka and me passing that prestigious high school entrance exam. And talked about how much they were excited about getting their kids in high school.

I asked if I could leave the table when I finished my dinner. They allowed. But what they didn't know was that I wanted a stroll around the neighborhood. I grabbed my knee-lengthed jacket and wore some boots. Tonight was a freezing night.

While I was walking I heard footsteps from behind. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked around.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" tezuka asked.

"Uh, yeah. No problem" I said.

Woah, we are both alone again...

* * *

A/N: I haven't been busy but I realized that I've been having a mild case of writer's block. I wrote the first paragraph, a day after I last updated... but the next few words took so long to come out. And so, since everyone wanted a new update right away, I tried to give one... and since I didn't want to separate this chapter into two... I gave this chapter two walks with Tezuka. I was running out of ideas that I had to double the times that they walked together. And yes! I love the rain sooo much that I made them have lots of rainy scenes. GOSH! How do I make Tezuka realize her feelings?? Its so hard... since he's so stoic and emotionless. I hope I'm not giving you guys a very dragging story. I'm just finding a right time to place the best ending... And I'm still deciding on a very good ending. A very original, not so obvious ending. Have fun!


	32. Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

Anime: **Prince of Tennis**

Summary: In my three years in Middle School, never have i hated him for being so Perfect. I respected him, admired him and aspired to be him. But was that all i felt for that stoic man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of it characters.

* * *

_Thank you to all those who reviewed, story-alerted, favorited, and even simply read. Please continue supporting so that could make the perfect ending and so that i could make more beautiful chapters. hehe. Have fun and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head**

Tezuka was walking right behind me. He had just said that he wanted to tell me something, but nothing came out of his mouth after that. I just waited for the silence to pass but it was still there. I turned around. That was simply the only way I would know what he would want to say. If I could see his expression maybe I could sense the words that he wants to form out of his mouth. But even then, I still couldn't see anything. He was looking down, hands in his pocket.

"Can I ask a favor from you?" he finally said. He looked up. We both stopped walking.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to ask me those questions you asked me last Saturday." He said. It was unlike Tezuka to actually say this. I mean, he would tell people to run around the courts twenty times, but something like this doesn't come everyday.

"Do you mean the get-to-know-you questions?" I asked clarifying.

He nodded.

I grinned, "That wouldn't be a problem. I would gladly do that anytime." I looked around for a place for both of us to sit down but it seemed like there was none. "Wait, Let's go find some appropriate place for this session."

He looked around together with me and in the end we decided to go to a nearby ice cream shop. I ordered a Sundae for myself and he didn't get anything. "All right, so where should we begin?" I asked after a sigh.

"Anywhere, I guess." He said looking out the window.

"All right. Last time I asked about your hobbies and all. So maybe now... I should ask... what are your ideas on... uh... college?" I paused, grinned, "Ok, fine, that just popped out of my head. The same question you asked me, the one about goals in life. What are your goals in life?"

He looked outside again.

"Well, everyone knows you want to be a tennis Pro, but what else is in that head of yours? What did you want to be before being a tennis pro? I mean, didn't you have those children dreams when you wanted to become a pilot or something?"

He continued to find an answer. It's very impossible for him not to know the answer. I mean, doesn't he always have an answer for everything? "Fine, fine, I'll be good to you. Let's start from easy questions."

He finally looked at me. His crossed arms rested on the table. He adjusted his glasses and continued to wait.

"Hmm, how about this? Describe to me each regular player in the tennis team of Seigaku." I said. I know it isn't about him, but how he describes them might have some relation to him. "So, why don't we start with... uh... you pick?"

"Oishi Shuichirou"

"OK, let's begin with him."

"Oishi has always been by my side since the beginning. Everyone knows him as someone who worries a lot but although some people might think it may be quite annoying, I must say that it helps that team a lot. It makes us realize that there is someone who cares about us. It makes us realize that even though we can perform unimaginable techniques, he reminds us that we are normal humans that have to take care of ourselves."

"A lot like a mother, isn't he?" I complimented.

He nodded, "I agree."

"Well, that's sweet. Who's next?"

"Inui Sadaharu" he replied

"Well, I wonder what you'll say about my dear friend." I chuckled

"Inui was always known as the data man of the group. He's very reliable when it comes to detailed tennis. But, I do believe there are times when he thinks too highly of his data."

"Ooh, that was just mean... continue, continue." I interrupted

"And even with that, he still continues to be the data man we all know. He's helped us a lot form into better tennis players. He gave us good training activities and some sort of motivation through the help of his juices."

"Don't tell me that you get motivated because you don't want to drink it. But I hear, you're one of those who could stand his drinks. The other one would be Fuji, right?"

He nodded.

"Who's turn is it next?" I asked, I was pretty excited since... This is the only time I heard him say soooo much.

"Kawamura Takashi"

The moment I said it, I realized something. I was sitting in front of Tezuka Kunimitsu. The guy I've been falling for. My heart beat started rising. Oh my gosh! I never felt like this. How come things are turning out like this? Oh no, what happens if I unconsciously do things. Stay calm. Stay calm!

"Even with his double personality, I watched him changed. He was always determined to be better than his normal self. And like, Oishi, he's very warm-hearted."

"I agree" I said, trying to grin and stopping myself from stuttering. Any moment from then and I would have screamed 'I LOVE YOU TEZUKA! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!' but it's good that I didn't. "who's next?"

"Kikumaru Eiji"

I nodded. I didn't want to say anything. Who knows what might come out of my mouth? My heart beat was still rising... and... it won't stop. He's so irresistible. I mean, just watching him from here... makes me want to just touch him.

"Like, Kawamura I saw him change from being an amateur acrobatic player to what he is now. He has strived hard to reach where he is now. His stamina is better and his power is stronger. He can last longer in matches and can coordinate very well with his partner, no matter who he is. It's rare that I play in doubles but it would be very interesting if I get to play with him."

"I-I-I wonder what the outc-c-come would be." I stuttered... Damn it! I was trying to be super calm.

He nodded.

"Next would be Fuji Syuusuke, I guess? Well, that is if you're doing it from third year to first year."

He nodded again. "Fuji syuusuke was one of those students in first year that I wanted to play against. He always seemed to amaze me. And like Oishi, he cares a lot about his friends and family. I've realized that in situations that relate to his brother, he always reacts. He's quite overprotective when it comes to him, but then it still maybe because of how he was treated when he started in Seigaku. And I could also remember that time when he forfeited a game against fudoumine because of Kawamura's sprained hand. He understands me and vice-versa. People also may say about that subtle sadistic side, but it does come to some advantage to us. It probably motivates himself and his opponent, too."

I nodded. "Well, that's Fuji. No different than what I would say… but I probably wouldn't relate it to tennis games." I chuckled. Yes! I was back to being calm… but my heart beat was still speeding up!! I swear, I think I might die soon enough.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"And most likely, he his most careful when it comes to you." He looked at me. Damn it! Why does he have to be so intimidating. I looked down. I felt heat rise up my cheeks. Darn it! I was blushing.

I nodded, "Next?"

"Momoshiro Takeshi"

"That power player from second year, right?"

"Yes, he is one of those whose play style matured throughout the year. He learned a lot. His doubles skills were getting better and better. And how he observes the surroundings whenever he played surprised me. He knows how to play using his mind. He isn't reckless and even though his personality shows that he is too sanguine, he knows when to be serious in a game. Sometimes he underestimates his opponents, but he's learned from his past mistakes. And then, I could truly say that he has matured."

"Yup!" I grinned. Alright, Amasawa Amai, all you have to do is smile. "next, would be Kaido Kaoru, correct?"

"He surprises me a lot. At the beginning, when I met him and Momoshiro, I knew that those two wouldn't stop arguing. Yes, they haven't stopped but because of his relations with the group, you could see that his character changed. He still continues to argue with Momoshiro but it never really lasted a day or more. They knew went to end it. I remember their doubles pair, it was a disaster how they would act with each other, but their teamwork amazed me. Kaidoh, his strength, his determination and his personality, just shows that he is very capable of a lot of things."

"That's good to hear. And now about Echizen, right?"

"The first time I saw him, I knew he was nothing but just a copy of his father. That's when I made him realize who he was supposed to be. If he wanted to defeat his dad, then there was no other way that doing it in his own style. It wasn't good to be continuously compared with his dad, he made a name for himself, and was immediately known as Seigaku's super rookie."

"I heard you gave him the title, 'pillar of seigaku'?"

He nodded, "Yes, it gave him some motivation and I knew I didn't make any wrong decision. He deserves to be the pillar of Seigaku. He has to be."

I took a deep breath. That would be the last of it. I didn't want to hear his voice any longer, because my heart kept on beating faster everytime he said a single word. "Ok, now that we're done with that part, maybe we should go home." I offered.

"Yes"

We left the ice cream store, and I walked behind Tezuka. It's good that I was there because my view of him was just limited. If I saw his face, I would have melted already. I can't take anymore Tezuka-ness. But, my body wanted more of him. "Tezuka?" I said, damn it! Soon enough, I was going to be unconscious. He looked back. No, his face. It's too good to be true. I want to touch it. I walked towards him and stared at him for the longest time. A cold wind passed by both of us. I had to snap out! Snap out!

"It's good to know that you have such great relations with your teammates." I said. I sighed heavily and walked.

"Yes"

My heart started pumping louder and louder. Even a single word could make me react. My house was just a couple of blocks away. I wanted a silent walk home but… he said something.

"Goals? You asked me awhile ago about goals."

"Goals? When- when d-d-did I say that??" I asked, stuttering. My heart didn't stop yet. I held on tight to my chest.

"Yeah, you did"

"So, what are your goals then?" I asked in between breaths

"Other than being a tennis pro, I want..." he looked up to the sky, "to be together with my friends till the day I die."

I turned around. It didn't sound like Tezuka at all. Friends? He actually considered his teammates friends. I mean, well, it wasn't so clear. "Friends. Such a catchy word, right?" I mumbled but he probably heard it. "It's good to have them. They're always there to support you, talk to you, be with you. They're always there."

He nodded his head. Another strong breeze passed us, I hugged myself. It was getting cold, thank goodness I wore a long jacket. And because of my super short skirt, my legs were freezing. Tezuka looked up. They sky was red-orange. It was going to rain. Then lightning came together with thunder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" I screamed.

I knelt down on the ground and covered my ears. My fear of lightning worked best when I was outside. I needed Renji or Sadaharu to hug. I need someone to talk me out of this, give me some funny lines. But there was only Tezuka. He knelt down beside me and said, "Amasawa, Amasawa. Get up, its done."

"No more lightning?" I asked

"No more."

I stood up. He was so close to me. My heart beat was rising. Could he hear it? Oh my goodness it's getting louder. If I look up at his face, I don't know what would happen. But I didn't look up. Another clap of thunder occurred and next thing I knew was that my face rested on his chest. I made another scream, my hands were covering my eyes and my whole body was touching his. It wasn't the same as me touching his face, it was me sticking to his whole body! It didn't sound right but that was the exact adjective to use. He placed his arms on my shoulder and slowly pulled me away while he said, "Amasawa, open your eyes." I could feel that his face were inches away from mine. I removed the hands covering my eyes and looked at him.

"Tell me, Tezuka, am I considered your friend?" I asked suddenly, consciously.

Rain then poured hard. He stood up straight. We stood there in silence when he finally said, "Yes" He looked at me, "You are a friend."

I grinned, "Then I'm supposed to be with you forever?"

"That's highly recommended." He answered.

Lightning.

This time I didn't move but just screamed, "Shit!"

We ran back to the house… and once again, we were soaking wet.

* * *

After changing, I went to say goodbye to the Tezuka family. Tezuka Kunimitsu had changed into one of my cousin's clothes again. I escorted them to the gate of the house. They had parked their car just right outside. I gave them a bow and wave. Tezuka's parents went in the car first while I apologized to him for making him soaking wet again.

"It isn't you who should be blamed. The weather just didn't want to cooperate."

I grinned, "That's correct!"

"Thank you for the dinner again."

"No problem, my mom could make dinner anytime, anywhere."

We stared at each other in silence. My heart pumping crazily.

"I'm going then." He finally said

I smiled. He turned back and walked. "And Thanks" I said, "Thanks a lot for sharing at least part of the time you had for today. I mean, even it wasn't really about you, hearing you talk about all the people in your life made it felt like I saw a different you. I'm happy I got to see that. Thanks a lot. And--"

He looked at me.

"Thanks for being a great friend. Especially, under that storm awhile ago. I needed someone back there." I smiled.

He bowed. The moment he got up from the bow, I saw a small smirk that formed in his face. But after a second, it quickly faded. He turned around and went in the car.

I'm lucky aren't I? To be able to know Tezuka Kunimitsu. To be able to be admired by the likes of him. I'm lucky to have fallen truly in love with him.

* * *

A/N: I took time writing this cuz I had to read the manga. I wanted to get the feeling of Tezuka again and since I don't have the DVD or anything, I had to read. And I suddenly realized that Tezuka actually talks a lot. I've also realized that throughout my fanfiction, I've forgotten about characters such as Kawamura, Kaidoh and even Oishi. So, I tried to add them to the story by making Tezuka talk about them. I had lots of fun doing that. I don't really know if it sounded Tezuka-like but well, he's growing into a man with thousands of words. He can't always be the stoic captain. Oh and I realized that I never made Amasawa have weird reactions when she was together with Tezuka, so I kind of overdid it in this chapter. Man, her heart pumps crazily! I hope I could add more of the other teammates in the next chapter. I miss writing with them in it. And I wanted to add some overly-protective mother scene of Oishi. But maybe near the end. I have plans. Thanks and enjoy!


	33. Alas! We graduate

**Alas! We Graduate**

Five O'clock AM. That was what my alarm clock had shown. It was still too early to get ready for the graduation ceremony. But that wasn't why I had awoken. It was a dream. A very complicating dream. I got out of bed and changed my attire. I was ready for a little morning jog.

* * *

"_Amasawa"_ _She looked back at me, her short hair swiveling together with her. She looked exactly like someone out of a dream. Beautiful. "May I walk you home?" she didn't answer my question but just nodded. I wished to hear her voice. That was all I asked for. But it never came. As we finally took the few steps to her house, I stopped her from her steps and took her hand. As I expected, she looked surprised. "Amasawa Amai" I said. She looked at me, wide-eyed, wondering what I was going to say. I took a deep breath. I was going to say the words that I have never said in my whole life. This was it. Now is the time. _

"_Amasawa Amai, I love you"_

_She looked at me. Shocked. She looked down then finally spoke. "Sorry. You're just too late."_

_Then there I was. Surprised. Who else was there?_

"_You came too late. I love someone else now."_

"_Who?" I asked. I was sweating hard. "Who!" I yelled. WHO!_

* * *

I had awoken from that jog after thinking about that dream. It was a hysterical dream. Nothing that was to be thought about. It was nonsensical in the first place.

But why?

Why can't I stop thinking about that dream? No matter how many times I try to push out of my head, it never seems to get out. I stopped jogging, adjusted my glasses, and took a deep breath. It's only been 20 minutes since I left my house. No one must be awake.

But I was disturbed by that dream.

* * *

On the way to the school, I met Oishi in the train. He seemed happy as usual. We were finally going to graduate Middle School, and that was a fact. Here he is talking about how excited he is to enter High school, and his worries when that time happens. People say that High school was the best time of their educational years, Oishi is afraid he may never feel that happiness that everyone has felt. But I know he will. He's very capable of giving himself that amount of joy he needs in his life.

"I hope we can still watch next year's junior high school tennis tournament. That would be good to see." He said.

"Yes, that would be something to look forward to." I replied.

"Oh yeah, what is the plan for the graduation celebration?"

"We're all going to Enoshima. Amasawa already reserved a hotel for all of us."

"Was the amount we gave enough for this trip? I heard that the hotels can cost a certain expensive amount. I don't want the celebration to be ruined because some students didn't want to pay such an enormous amount."

"Amasawa said that she got a discount since her cousin has connections to that hotel. She's also willing to use her place for some activities."

"Have the parents allowed this? What happens if they don't allow some students to go since its quite far. We still have to ride a boat!"

He should just learn to calm down. I adjusted my glasses. "Just hope that they would allow. This is probably the last time that all of us would be together and I know they wouldn't want their children to miss this once in a lifetime activity."

"You're right." He took a deep breath. "Oh yeah, Good luck with your speech."

"Thank you"

As the student council president, I had a lot of things to take care of for the next year. I hope the council that I've chosen for next year passed my qualifications. I hope they do well. And also for next year's Tennis team captain. I wish him all the luck. I know I've chosen the right captain for to take care of the team. But now, all I need to think about is the speech.

* * *

The school was jam-packed with students and parents. We all sat down in our designated chairs and waited for the ceremony to start. The principal first came up the stage to congratulate us and gave us a pleasing speech of thank you. Some other guests also gave their own speeches. I was finally called when all the others had finished. I didn't hold a piece of paper, nor did I practice what I was going to say. Today, I was going to say my speech, unprepared and unknowing of what is going to happen.

"Today is the day that we all part and say our goodbyes. Yes, we may meet in high school or probably after that. But now, we shall say goodbye to this stage of our life. Middle School." I started; the words just came flowing out of my mouth. "We all entered grade six not knowing what was going to meet us. We had our ideas, our assumptions but that wasn't exactly what we found. I started out not knowing what I would find here. I joined the tennis club and found a place for me. I assume that everyone knows of my injury. That club was partially the reason why I lost hope for my dreams, but I remember how our captain just kept pushing us to do better. I've had life changing experiences throughout middle school and I have met a lot of people who have helped me reach where I am now. I would like to thank all of them for making me who I am. There are a billion people out there who have made an impact in my life, and this batch which I am graduating with right now, is one of them. I could take my time up here on this stage to name all of you, but I should reserve that for later." I took a deep breath, thought for a moment, then continued. "I didn't expect that middle school was so challenging. I didn't think it would be so different. But all of you sitting right now, made me think that all this is just a part of life. All of you have been with me since the beginning. Some cheered me on and I hope that I did the same for all." I continued thanking of all my classmates, some that I didn't know of or even the ones that disliked me. I gave them flashbacks of the times we had together, our ceremonies, festivals and even moments that almost made me giggle. Everything that made our class unique. "And last of all, I would like to thank all of our professors who made us who we are and molded us into ideal person that we should be. You gave us the support and the desire to do more." I paused once again. Looked at the audience and finally found her, Amasawa Amai, "Thank you to all who have respected me and admired me because I respect all of you for who you guys really are. Thank you and I hope we meet once again."

I sighed. I left the podium then suddenly heard a thunder of claps. I looked at my fellow classmates and gave them a small smirk. I walked back to my seat and on the way was given comments. "That was great!" "You will never be forgotten" "A prodigy, indeed" I've always been used to these comments but now was the only time I felt the happiness. I walked passed Amasawa and saw her smile. I smirked back at her, nodded my head and sat on my seat.

* * *

The variety show was shown after the graduation ceremony. The students returned to their classrooms to fix their costumes or probably practice, but because our class was in charge of the technical equipment and directing, some of us weren't going to perform. I was one of them. I walked around the school hallways reminding each class that they only had twenty minutes before the final showing. As I was about to enter class 3-6, Amasawa together with Fuji, Kikumaru and Fukiyama Rin came out of the room. They were laughing. Amasawa and Fukiyama were playing the violin and cello. Fuji and Kikumaru, I recall, are going to sing. They stopped laughing and looked at me.

"The show starts in ten minutes." I told them

"Oh, yeah!" Kikumaru said, "Ne, Tezuka, what are you going to do for the show?"

"Aren't you just the one for the technical work and the directing?" Fukiyama said

"yes"

"Well, we'll be there in ten minutes." Fuji said

"Yeah, we just need to see something so badly." Amasawa said, while laughing.

I gave them a stare then nodded. "I expect to see you backstage in ten minutes." I walked passed their giggles and never ending laughter. I continued my routine, reminding each class that they only had twenty minutes left. The in-charge of the music called me up and told me to come immediately. I made my way through the school hallways, into the school yard and back to the gym. The wires were everywhere. The small speakers were replaced with loud booming ones. The chairs for the audience were not yet prepared but all the other equipments for the show were ready. The newly installed lights were firmly installed, and the students were practicing on the controls. I went to the control room and found the in-charge, Kobayashi Jin. He had his laptop connected to the control box; from there the speakers will be connected.

"Tezuka, I need to hear the piece of Amasawa and Fukiyama, have you heard their song?" He stopped typing and looked at me. "I still need to connect their song to the next show. Since they haven't allowed me to listen to their piece, I might have a hard time doing it live without practice."

"They haven't allowed me to hear it either" I shook my head, "They didn't show it in the final rehearsals, yesterday."

"Well, have they at least told you some detail of the song?"

I shook my head again, "Not a single one."

"That's bad, we only have fifteen minutes till we allow the people in."

"Try calling them, if you need anything else I'll be down."

He nodded his head. Kobayashi quickly dialed the numbers and left him. Just then, as I was going up the stage, Kikumaru, Amasawa and Fukiyama had started setting up. Fukiyama had just finished her call. She told a word or two to Amasawa and they looked up at the control room. I looked there, too. Kobayashi had given a thumbs up and I could see the smiles of the two girls. I wonder what they're planning?

"Tezuka, is the stage ready?" Fuji asked from behind

"Yes, its very ready." I looked at him, "Is the first group of your class ready?"

"Very much ready."

I nodded and walked passed him. "One more thing, Tezuka, what do you plan on doing for Amai?"

I stopped at my tracks and looked at him. "Hm?"

"I mean, this might be the last time you two could work together? Wouldn't this be a very good time to at least show your liking to this show?"

"I've already shown enough liking. The fact that I'm pushing through with this variety show is something I've done by forcing myself into this." I replied.

"Look at her, Tezuka. She's enjoying as much as everybody else. Why don't you show that happy face of yours for just once?"

I stayed silent. This talk was going nowhere.

"Ah, and yes, Tezuka. I saw that look you shared with her awhile ago. That one in the speech. It made you look sincere."

I ignored the last comment since someone was already calling me for the final roll call.

* * *

The emcees of the show went up the stage. Fuji was one of them. I was watching them behind the curtains. They seemed to perfectly in control of the audience since I could hear their nonstop laughter and claps. They were enjoyed. It was a good beginning. The first show was going to be a mix of dance and song for a happy start. The lights were off and the spotlights on the singers. And after the first solemn song, a loud beat comes and all the lights are on. The audience continued to cheer on. The next few performers also got the same reaction from the audience. Some had shocking stunts which caused the audience to give loud screams of excitement. And others had really amazing songs which gave them a standing ovation.

The emcees again took the center stage to introduce a very classical performance. The lights were down again. The school's music club started with a song of their own composition. But where were Amasawa and Fukiyama?

I heard laughter from behind me. I turned around and saw the both of them. I knew they were both wearing white but I didn't understand the design just yet. I looked at my clipboard and saw that they're names weren't in the list.

"Amasawa, Fukiyama, when do you come in?"

They looked at me, giggling and answered altogether "We're supposed to be on that stage right now."

I gave them a questioning look. "C'mon, Tezuka, our class has something really special for the teachers." Fukiyama said. "Can't we at least surprise them?"

I sighed, Amasawa touched my arm, "We're just going to play a song on stage while Fuji and Risa are going to talk, and they start acting as if we weren't supposed to be on stage and tells us to get off the stage." She let go. Then Fukiyama continued, "We stop the song and then get down the stage and Amasawa goes to the aisle between the chairs and stars playing a piece. I get up the stage again and join her. Its going to be a fun song! Class 3-6 starts singing along with the second song we play and then Fuji and Risa end the show."

I sighed again and finally told them, "Shouldn't you have at least told us earlier?"

"We wanted to surprise both the audience and the other classes. Plus, Risa doesn't even know about this since she's from your class." Fukiyama replied

"Exactly, I'm just afraid of what she'll say."

"We know she'll just go along with it." Amasawa replied.

I nodded. I had to trust them. This was the only way I can act as someone being supportive for our batch. The music club had finally finished their performance. I watched as Fuji and Risa began giving their final messages when suddenly I found Amasawa and Fukiyama playing behind them.As expected, Risa was shocked and started giving them cold stares. Like the usual way that she was. Fuji went to the two and told them something. Amasawa's sad face was clear and Fukiyama was obviously angry. Risa stopped staring at them and tells them to get off the stage at the top of her lungs. Amasawa and Fukiyama looked shocked. I could already hear mumbles from the audience, was this their plan? But thing slowly went according to plan. Amasawa went off the stage and walked dramatically down the aisle. Lights were off and then she started playing a song. I watched as all the eyes were moving to her. She had worn a long free white dress. Her playing was perfect. It sounded beautiful. She had taken the whole show to herself. Fukiyama started playing but she was easily overpowered by Amasawa. She had this radiating glow in her that made her seem so angelic. Amasawa, I surely haven't thought of you wrong.

The mood suddenly changed when the music changed. The song seemed so lively and happy. Class 3-6 started going up the stage and swayed while singing their own song.

Amasawa stopped playing and moved up the stage. She stayed in the middle and then continued playing. Her solo started and then the standing ovation. Everyone seemed so happy, even I. I stood there shocked, holding on to the clipboard tightly and amused. I never heard her play like this. She seemed to have stopped my time and made things clearer for me. She has given me a newer view of life. I smirked, and then adjusted my glasses.

Risa and Fuji finally gave the ending messages, by this time the teachers and parents had already stood up. As soon as all the students got off the stage, we gave each other our congratulations. But everything seemed too fast that I had realized, we had all finally left the school together with our remembrances of middle school. We only had one more plan left. The graduation celebration.

But before I could even think about it, someone's voice woke me up.

"Tezuka!"

I turned around and saw Amasawa waving her hand up. I nodded my head then she came running. She seemed so happy. If she hadn't stopped running, she would have most likely bumped onto me.

"Tezuka, I have the address of the hotel we're going to stay in. Like I said, I've contacted them already and all you need to do is present this and just say my name." she handed me a coupon. "I can't be there when you check-in"

"where will you be?"

"I need to fix the beach house. My mom just had a party there lately and it isn't ready for tomorrow."

I nodded my head.

"Who's staying in my place, by the way?"

"That's your choice."

"If I let the whole tennis team join, is that alright with you?"

I looked at her. That wouldn't be a problem but it gives me a greater advantage since there would be lesser people who would bother. "I wouldn't mind."

"Well, that's good! Then maybe I should get Fukiyama and the other girls to be part, too."

As expected there would still be some bother.

I nodded.

"Ok, then, see you tomorrow!"

She left quickly but I stopped her, "Amasawa"

She turned around, "hm?"

"That was a great performance you did awhile ago."

She smiled, "Like I said, the plan went well. And we even got a standing ovation!" she gave me a thumbs up. "Oh, and the directing was good, too. Without all those strict rehearsals we have no idea what the performance would be like."

I nodded my head.

"At least a small "thank you" would be enough!" she said.

I didn't respond.

"Fine, be the shy boy this time!" She stuck her tongue out. "Well, that's fine. See you tomorrow then!"

She walked slowly as if waiting for me to say something and I did, "Thank you, Amasawa Amai"

She turned around and gave me a wide smile. "You're welcome!"

* * *

A/N I updated!! I already have ideas for the next chappy!! watch out!! OH And there's a drawing of Amasawa Amai in my profile. Go check it out.


	34. The Brilliant Night Sky

**The Brilliant Night Sky**

"Mom, why did you even use this rest house at this time?" I said through the phone. "this place is such a mess! Gosh! What type of party did you have hear!!"

"Honey, we just had a normal party with lots of food and drinks." She replied, with slight giggles

"I can see that" I said, as I slowly removed a pillow on the sofa that revealed loads of chips and a stained white sofa. "MOM!! What the freak is this stain?? Do you expect me to clean this in half a day!!"

"That's why I told you to go there yesterday? Tsk, tsk, tsk" She said

"Mom this is your fault! You knew that we were going to celebrate the graduation here! And you had to volunteer that you rest house would be used for that darn party!"

"Amai! That isn't good anymore. Yes, yes, it was my fault but just don't yell." She said calmly, but I could clearly tell that she was going to get mad soon enough. And I didn't want that to happen.

"Well, whatever mom. I'm just going to exchange these with new ones." I hung up immediately.

Gosh! I don't understand her. I came here three weeks ago to see if the place was already good enough and here she comes with her party two days before the celebration! She didn't even bother to clean up her own mess! I got my phone. I had to call Tezuka to tell him the situation.

_Ring ring_

C'mon pick up

_Ring ring_

Are you kidding me? Pick up, Tezuka Kunimitsu!

_Ring Ring_

I'm going to kill you if you don't darn pick up!!

_Ring ring_

That's it! You're life is mine to kill, Tezuka Kunimitsu!

I flipped my cellphone off. No way were they coming here to look at this mess! No way!

* * *

**TEZUKA'S POV**

"Should we go to Amasawa's Place already? She said in the afternoon right?" Oishi said, while looking at his watch. "We couldn't leave her all alone there."

"Yeah, I think it's a good time that we head there." Kawamura said, "It's sad to know that she'll be waiting for so long."

"I agree. She's quite fast with her duties so probably she's done with whatever she needs to do there." Inui said.

"She said she'll call. But the call hasn't come yet." I replied.

"Do you plan to wait for that call? Check your phone, probably she called already." Kikumaru said.

I got my phone out and saw that I had a missed call. It was from Amasawa Amai. "Ah, she called you, Tezuka." Oishi said. "That means that we could go now."

"Yeah! Ne ne, Tezuka, what should we do first when we get there?" Kikumaru asked, excited.

I shrugged. We all got inside the bus. Everyone seemed so excited. It felt like everything was going according to plan.

"When are the others joining us to the rest house?" Kawamura asked.

"She said that they'll come after us. I wouldn't know why." I replied.

"Maybe she has a secret plan for all of us." Fuji said while smiling.

She obviously had a plan for us. It's amazing that her mind can think of so many creative ideas. No, she's the one amazing.

"Hey! Who remembers the last issue of the school paper?" Kikumaru suddenly yelled.

We all looked back. He was carrying it around. The last school paper was made special because it was created in a more magazine way with glossy paper and better pictures. It was also where my last article was written. But I didn't write anything about Tennis but about Amasawa.

"HER SMILE. There a lot of different people out there. Some, I must say are most annoying and the others are good to have around. I would say, she could be designated in the latter." Eiji suddenly began. He snickered as I gave him a cold stare.

"Continue, Eiji, we haven't read it, yet." Oishi said

"It's something we shouldn't miss, right Tezuka?" Fuji said. I could feel that grin in his face even if I wasn't looking at him. After a few more cheers, Kikumaru began.

"Amasawa Amai is a less known figure in the school that should shine out. She is a lot more capable than anyone we know of. And I know that that is a fact. What was in her that everyone else didn't have? A slight touch from her hand and a small grin from her face could instantly make the mood change. She had this smile which seemed to change everyone. And I've experienced that." He paused. Everyone was silent. I laid my head back on the head rest and watched the streets through the window.

"Paragraph no. 2!" he must have meant the second paragraph. "I had no intention of making my very last article like this. But this had struck me after I had a short talk with her. She seemed to understand me a little bit more than I imagined. But probably, she's already understood all of us. She may not have that perfect personality, but it was the way she spoke that made the air feel lighter. No matter who she spoke to, she always let out that natural smile of hers. Somehow, it's a little hard to take it away from her. What was most annoying was that that smile was always even if she didn't want it to be. It was more like, she knew that there was sadness and despair out there and all she had to do was spread a smile.

"She's already told me a lot about her life, and I've noticed that even though she is stuck in the present, she has loads of dreams for the future. It may be hard for her since some of those dreams she thinks she cannot achieve, but all she ever does is try her best. And I've seen that with my own two eyes. I've seen her stay up late in school just to pass the high school entrance exam, I've seen her practice hard with her violin, and I've seen her teach her classmates. She's been a great help to the society, true, but who will manage to keep that smile up her face?

"It's been rumored a million times that we have been going out. And that is all false, true enough we've been meeting but that has lead nowhere close to 'going out.' And although, she does wish to find someone, she plans to wait for a little bit longer. And who can make her smile forever? I must say, everyone can. Well, there is indeed, Inui Sadaharu and Yanagi Renji, but any other than those two… would be all of us. But then again, why have I started this article? Amasawa Amai can always be any lead star of any article. She has indeed changed most of my idea of life and future. And most likely, will change yours. If there was a certain chance that--"

_Ring ring_

"Hey who owns that phone?" Kikumaru stopped reading. I stopped looking outside and felt a vibration on my pocket.

_Ring ring_

It was Amasawa. Inui, who was beside me, said, "Ah, speaking of the devil, seems like Amasawa called."

_Ring-_

"Amasawa?"

"Tezuka, where the heck are you guys? I called the hotel you guys weren't there!" she yelled.

"We're on the way to your rest house."

"Damn it! What the hell are you guys doing? I thought I said after I call you guys could come!"

"You called me." I replied

"No! I was calling to tell you that you have to come later or probably tomorrow! The house isn't ready yet. How far are you guys to my place?"

The car came to a stop.

"We're in front of your place."

"Don't get out of that damn car! Argh!" I heard something fall. I closed the mouthpiece.

"Everyone stay where you are. Amasawa didn't call awhile ago to tell us to go to the place. She wanted to say that we were going to stay in the hotel for one night." I announced.

"Huh? So, we have to go back?" Oishi asked "We can't do that. We're already here. We might need to pay the driver more."

"Amasawa" I went back to the phone, "We can't go back to the hotel. We just have to stay with you."

"No! Stay right where you are for another 30 minutes. I'll call you guys up when I'm ready."

I asked the opinion of the others. Some had grumbled but all in all we were fine with it.

"I heard complaints." She immediately said. "Sorry but my mom didn't tell me that the mess was so bad. While you guys wait, you can go down to the beach. Anyway, it's really close so you can just walk and you don't have to pay the driver anything more. Is it fine with you?"

I asked the others again and this time they liked the idea.

"They're fine with it." I replied.

"Alright, so see you guys in thirty minutes!"

* * *

The first thing they did, even before they could touch the water was finish reading my article. "Anyway, let's continue reading. Where did we end?"

"I remember it had something to do with chance or something." Inui said

"Ah! Here it is." He cleared his throat and began, "If there was a certain chance that she ever told all her dreams to the world, the whole world could watch and aspire to have a small heart like hers. It has shocked me the most that I haven't seen her through all those three years. Other than the fact that I've seen her name below mine in the school's ranking list and her story in the school paper, there was nothing else I heard of. And now, it feels so different that in my third and final year of middle school, I finally met her. And the moment she spoke to me, I never knew that she has matured into someone like this. She's turned into an expert speaker especially because she loves to read and write. But she didn't mature because of that, it was because, she was kinder than I thought she was. She's someone I couldn't really describe in words.

"There were millions of times when we would bump into each other and enter into a long conversation of nothingness. I knew that she never had any idea of what was something we could talk about but she tried. And she succeeded.

"And because of that she earns a great amount of respect from me. Because of her smile and her understanding personality. She's someone who deserves more than just what we give her. She is the only one who can carry that smile of hers. Only her. "

Kikumaru had finally ended it and they all clapped.

"Ne, tezuka, I never knew you thought of her this highly." Kikumaru said with a huge grin.

"The article is just supposed to prove that people who are hardly known can be someone we can all respect. You don't have to be of superior level to earn someone respect." I replied.

"Tezuka, we've learned a lot from the article. But using Amasawa as an example is something surprising." Kawamura said.

"Whoever thought you had this liking for Amai-chan" Inui said.

"It's not good to tease him especially since we're going to be seeing her later." I looked at Fuji, is he trying to defend me or is this going to lead somewhere. "He might not control himself properly."

They all started laughing.

"Everyone! This conversation is going to go nowhere." I said, they all looked at me, "Get your stuff ready, she might call at any minute."

"Fifteen minutes haven't even passed." Kikumaru replied.

"And didn't she say thirty minutes?" Oishi added.

By some miracle, please let this conversation end.

And true enough, a miracle did appear.

_Ring ring_

"Amasawa"

"Alright, because you guys are extra special, I speeded up a little and finished before time."

"You finished twenty minutes before time?" I asked

"Uh, yeah. I think."

Silence.

"Well, you guys can come already."

"Yes"

I placed the phone down. "That was Amasawa?" Kikumaru asked.

"Like I said, she would call." I replied

They all grumbled.

"Alright everyone, let's go to the resthouse."

* * *

**Amasawa Amai's POV**

"The place looks fixed. What was so wrong with it that you needed the whole day?" Sadaharu asked me as he entered the place.

"You should have seen it before. The white sofa had this huge yellow stain. The kitchen is so messed up and it still smells like beer. There was chips all over the carpet, so I had to temporarily remove the carpet. The house smelled like food! The second living room, the one upstairs was very messed up. That was where all this drinks spilled or something. I also found out that one of the CRs is clogged up."

"Oh, so where's all the mess now?"

"All the carpets are outside. The food was too hard to remove."

"And how did you do that when that huge glass table was above it." He looked around, "Wait, where is that glass table?"

"I found out it was broken when I got here. I bet dad doesn't even know about it. I have no idea what my mom was doing here. It felt like I came in a teenage party. What was missing was drunk guys."

Sadaharu and I were talking about the graduation ceremony of Renji when suddenly I felt I tight squeeze around my tummy.

"Amai-chan! Guess what!!" Kikumaru started yelling.

"What?"

He let go and then showed the latest issue of the school paper.

"Yeah, I already have my copy."

"No! No! That's not what I meant, read that red sentence on the cover. Read it!" I read it in my head, "No!! OUTLOUD"

"Do I seriously have to?" I asked, half embarrassed

Everyone was already in the living room, they seemed to have finished unpacking their things.

"Yes! You should"

I sighed, "Amasawa Amai in the eyes of Tezuka Kunimitsu" I said softly but loud enough to be heard.

"Yay!" Kikumaru clapped. "Have you read this article? We read it on the way."

"Nah, I haven't read my copy yet. I haven't even opened it."

"Then let's read it now."

"Maybe not!!" I stopped him when he was about to begin reading. "If you want to darn read it, read it later! Right now! Get into a shirt or else I'm going to cut your naked body into two." I had just realized he wasn't wearing a shirt which I kind of freaked me out. He looked scared and hurried up to his room. What's wrong with him?

"Ah, Amasawa, what happened to all the carpets?" Kawamura asked. Hey he actually noticed they were all gone.

"I had to remove them. It's a long story."

"We have loads of time and while you do that, maybe you can say the reason why you needed the whole day to fix the house." Fuji said.

"Fine then"

We sat on the sofa and I told them the story of my mom's party and what happened after.

* * *

The day passed quickly and before we knew it, it was already night time. And what time? Twelve MN. Everyone had already fallen asleep, that adds the girls. The three of us were fitting bikinis awhile ago while the boys were busy playing one of those card games. But that wasn't really important, what's important is that… I CAN'T SLEEP! And so, I walked to the seashore. The wind was really nice and I was actually freezing under my coat. I was carrying my slippers and felt the warm sand. I saw a figure from afar. I had worn my glasses and from where I was, I could see Tezuka. So, were going to be alone tonight, eh?

"Hey, Tezuka" I greeted him as I sat beside him.

"Amasawa, it's very late what are you doing here?"

"Nothing" I grinned, "Actually, I couldn't sleep. I was writing a novel but when I wanted to sleep, my eyes wouldn't rest and then I ended up here. You?"

"I was here the whole time after the game." He replied

My heart was beating. I never realized his words were this strong to my ears. I took a deep breath. "The air is cold."

"Indeed" he said

"You know what I just realized?" I said, while staring at the sea. He looked at me.

"What is it?"

"This might probably be the last time we could talk to each other like this. Under the moon, the stars and in front of the sea. What do you think?"

"There are possibilities that we would meet each other again but in this scene would be very coincidental."

"We would soon be high school freshmen again."

"Yes"

"I'm getting really excited. The idea that I'm meeting new classmates is just so different. I hope I fit in well."

"I know you will." He said.

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm just afraid." I said.

"Don't worry about it. You won't be alone in high school."

"Thanks. I'll most likely miss all of you guys. I hear I'm probably the only one in our school who actually enrolled to that high school."

"That's what I hear, too."

"Wish me luck!" I smiled

He nodded.

I got up, removed my coat and touched the water with my bare feet. I folded up my pajamas and walked farther. "The water feels good. Come on, it's really nice."

He got up and walked towards me. I held out my hand so that he could reach it. When I got a hold of his arm, I instantly pulled him so that he would fall towards the water. And yes he did. He got amazingly wet and I was partially wet because of the splash.

"Game 1: Amasawa vs. Tezuka. One point to zero, in favor of Amasawa Amai." I grinned and gave him a peace sign as he stood up. He was soaking wet, and his glasses were extremely wet. He removed them and walked back to shore to place it beside my coat. I threw my glasses to him so that he could also place it there. Thankfully he knew how to catch properly even without the glasses. He walked back to the water. I was splashing water to him and defenselessly felt all the water. But I didn't was coming was that there was this huge wave coming at us. And there we both were… WET. I slipped on a rock and my butt landed on the soft sand. Thank goodness I was wearing a loose black shirt, if I had worn the white one… who knows how embarrassed I would be. Tezuka pulled me out of the water slowly but I ended up bumping him. My heart started pounding when I felt his cold skin. It's just like back when it was raining and thundering. The time when I held on too close to him because I was scared. I didn't move from my position but after realizing what our position was, we both pulled away and retreated from the water.

"We should get back." Tezuka said, retrieving his glasses.

"I think so too" I got my coat, my glasses and slippers. My heart was thumping really loudly that when we got back to the room, where it was quiet I could hear it as if it were from a loudspeaker. I had a warm bath and thought about Tezuka.

"He's just so damn emotion-deprived that I couldn't even laugh together with him. He makes things so complicated for me that I have to have the fun alone. It's a good thing though that we were both having fun in the water."

I sighed, "Damn you, Tezuka! Show me some love, would you?"

* * *

**Tezuka's POV**

_Why am I so blind? When I held on to her awhile ago, and even when it rained, how come I just felt this now? Why do I need to take a long deep breath after I held on to her before I got back to real time? _The warm bath made me felt half at ease.

"Damn it." my heart was beating like crazy. I held on to my bare chest for a long time until it finally eased. "It's clear isn't it. I do love her. This isn't just respect. I really love her." I drowned myself in the water. _This isn't going to be easy for me. No it isn't_

* * *

A/N hey i updated... AGAIN!! hahahah


	35. The Confession

**The Confession**

"Amasawa, I hear you're going to that prestigious school in Osaka." Kawamura said, while we were watching the beach from the balcony of the house.

"Yep. In the list I gave to the professor I placed that school in the Tokyo branch but they sent me a mail the other day that they accepted me in the Osaka branch, and so I'm going to move there for High School." I replied. "They said they ran out of slots for scholars in the Tokyo branch."

"That seems exciting. Moving to Osaka. Are your parents going with you?"

I shook my head, "My mom is excited for me. She thinks this is the time, I could show my responsibility and independence. The school is also a boarding school and so I have a place to stay. And my parent's have nothing to worry about since my cousin goes to school there."

"I wish you all the luck then." He grinned. It's been quite some time since Kawamura and I spoke to each other. We were actually never classmates, so I just knew him by name. He knew me because of the school paper and because of Sadaharu. I remember the last time I spoke to him alone would have been earlier this year but I can't recall what we were talking about.

"It's been awhile since we had a talk like this, Kawamura." I said, while giving him a smile. The wind blew, and I saw him snicker while disheveling his hair. He's always been that shy guy. ALWAYS.

"I read your article in the school paper. Wasn't that your final story? It was cute." He complimented.

"Thank you. I had to do a lot of imagining for that. Besides, I wanted something new to the audience. And so I got the love story of my parents and added some modern twist."

He smiled while scratching his hair, "Actually, what surprised me most was that the girl in your story acts a lot like you."

I laughed, "I get that a lot. Fukiyama told me the exact same thing. That proves that I really am my mom's daughter but she's a little more irresponsible for a mother." I pointed at the curtains hanging outside. "She should at least learn to clean her own mess." We both giggled.

"Have you read the article of Tezuka?" He asked suddenly.

"I haven't. I'm probably planning to read the school paper when I get back home. Wasn't there a CD inside?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it's a movie about our batch."

"Wow, that's cute." I commented.

"Eiji read Tezuka's article out loud yesterday while we were in the bus. It was amazing to hear Tezuka say such words about you or even to a girl." He looked at the sea. "We've never heard that side of him. We usually only hear advices for tennis and the team, but never for a girl. He never talked about anyone so earnestly. I lost my breath while hearing those words come out."

I stayed silent. How surprising was the article? Was it even something that would bring us both to embarrassment? How can Tezuka even allow himself to write something like that, and publish it on the school paper?

As if reading my mind, he said, "We asked Tezuka yesterday why he wrote that and the answer he gave us was that he juts wanted to explain that people who are less known, can be respected by all. And that we don't have to be superior to be respected. He used you as an example."

My heart started beating loudly again. It's as if every time I hear his name come out of someone's mouth, my body reacts instantly. This is really the feeling of love. I continued to stay silent. I felt the breeze that passed and listened to birds singing.

"Amasawa? You're turning red. Are you ok?" Kawamura asked

"Huh? I'm red?" I felt my cheeks. Oh my gosh. Wait... I'm blushing.

He looked at me, questioning.

"I have to go." I briskly walked to the nearest CR.

I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I washed my face with the cold water and slowly the blushing faded. I rubbed my eyes. I was wearing my contacts and so I could see my reflection clearly. I looked at myself. _I know I love Tezuka but I'm going crazy. Anything that connects to him, a slight touch, or even his name makes my heart go crazy! Where's Fuji when I need him?_ I walked to the beach and found the whole team there. I quickly asked Fuji to come with me. He agreed.

"Fuji, I seriously need help." I pleaded.

"It's about Tezuka, isn't it?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said, "I'm going crazy. Everytime I see him, hear him speak or even just hear his name, I'm already fluttering in wonderland! And I can't do anything about it!"

He grinned, "There's nothing I can do about it either. It's your mind working on its own. I can't stop you from being in cloud nine."

"Fine, fine" I sighed heavily, "Didn't you have a plan?"

"To make him realize you like him?"

I nodded.

"I do."

I was happy. I looked at him, excited.

"Confess to him"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I yelled.

He just grinned.

"Fuji, you know I can't do that!" I said.

"You rejected me in front of the whole team, why couldn't you do that to him." He said.

"Because he's abnormally different. And that time, I was on the verge of fainting!"

"I remember you had the guts to run from the infirmary in your weak state, and rejected me in front of the whole team." He reminisced.

"I remember you smiled as if nothing was wrong with what I said." I replied.

He grinned.

"Is there anything left for me to do with Tezuka?" I asked.

"What do you want to do with Tezuka?" A familiar voice suddenly said from behind me.

_Oh no, not now. Not you Sadaharu. Please don't be!_

I turned around and found my dearest Sadaharu in front of my very own eyes.

"You never told me you had plans with Tezuka. And even those feelings." He adjusted his glasses.

"Don't tell me you heard the whole conversation." I said, while shaking my head.

"I heard the whole conversation, Amai"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My whole world is going to crumble._ Alright fine, he's my best bud in the world but you have to admit, telling Sadaharu something like this feels weird for me. Especially because he isn't an expert in these things.

I took a deep breath. "Well now that you both know, I think this should be where this secret ends. And that means," I turned to Sadaharu, "You are not to write that conversation on your notebook, you are not going to tell your shadow, you are not going to dream about it tonight, you are not to remind me everyday about this and you are sooo not going to tell Renji, get it?"

He adjusted his glasses again, "Of course"

"Whatever Sadaharu!"

"So, are you going to confess?" he asked randomly

"No!"

"I do believe that that is the only way so that things will be easier for you." Fuji said.

"No!"

"And that way, we would also know what Tezuka thinks of you." Sadaharu added.

"No!"

"But that is the only way."

"No!"

"This is the last resort."

"No!"

"Trust us, you won't be embarrassed."

"No!"

"Stop being stubborn. Things will only get better for both of you."

"No!"

"Amai, please." Sadaharu finally said.

"Sorry, but I think there should be some other plan before I do that. I don't want that happen. I don't want to be the one to confess." I said.

"So, you want him to confess? But that won't happen unless he knows you love him. And IF he loves you back." Fuji exclaimed. And he had to add that IF part. I hate hearing that word. It's like he would probably reject me. I wouldn't want that to happen. No.

"You're going to Osaka, aren't you?" Sadaharu said, "This maybe your last chance to see him. You'll be moving in less than a month. And anything can happen between today till that day you move. And if you don't confess to him, you'll be waiting for three years till you meet him again. And you probably may not see him again."

I looked down. They were right. I only had weeks before I would go to Osaka. And, it is better that I tell him my feelings as soon as possible before I finally leave, it's so much better for me and him.

But I was being stubborn, "Thanks a lot guys. I don't want to do that." Tears were pouring from my eyes, "I love him, true. But I just can't do that." I breathed in, "Guys, thanks for the help, thanks for the advice. But probably waiting for him to realize that I love him is enough. Knowing that we could both at least talk like normal people is good news to me. Learning that he respects me a lot is very very good. And knowing him as a person, is the best I could get. I love him, I know that." I continued to cry, "But... but... I just can't confess."

"Amai"

I continued to cry. Sadaharu gave me a hug and Fuji left silently. They just saw one of the saddest tears that have I have experienced. Sadaharu rubbed my back while I cried on his shirt. He took me to my room and stayed with me. He gave me jokes and tried my very best to make me laugh. And in the end we called Renji. Although I told Sadaharu not to tell him my feelings for Tezuka, we both knew that it was fair that Renji knew, too. And so, I got the same advice from him. To confess.

I told him that I couldn't and after pushing me to confess, he gave up and just told me to take care of myself and my feelings.

-

That night, we all had a bonfire. We, as in all the graduates, all surrounded a huge bonfire. We conquered the beach that night. And when I mean conquered, I meant, no one else but us was there. We sang song, danced under the moonlight and laughed nonstop. And when it all faded away at four AM, I took this chance to listen to nothingness. I listened to the waves crash into the shore, the cricket's noise, the birds swooping down, and everything else. I was alone under the dark clouds but soon enough the sun was going to shine. In a couple of hours, I would experience one beautiful sunrise, alone. But that didn't bother me.

I wanted to be alone.

I wanted to think and be by myself.

I didn't sleep or even pause to nap. I just kept thinking. And there was only one thing I thought about... Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Somehow, he was never removed from my thoughts, from the moment I talked to Kawamura till that moment.

Somehow I can't detach myself from him.

Somehow I thought that I would never be together with him.

Somehow I thought that I would never see him again... never.

But, I wanted to speak to him... now. And now meant a second. Now meant... now.

Tears started flowing down my cheeks. _Why am I crying?_ Somehow I never knew why I was crying. I continued to cry. _Is it because I couldn't confess to him? Is it because I'm being so stubborn? _And then I knew it. I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to be together with him forever. I didn't want to move to Osaka. I didn't want to leave Seishun Gakuen. I wanted to be forever by his side. _I want to be with you, Tezuka Kunimitsu. I don't care if you don't find out how I feel for you, but I want to see you every single day of my life. I want to hear you speak to me. I want to hear your voice at every time. I want you to be the first person I think of in the morning. I want to love you forever even if I know I shouldn't. Even if I know that I couldn't. I love you, Tezuka. And it will take me another two hundred years to make me hate you. Just stay with me, and I'll be with you forever. Please, Tezuka, Please. _

My tears didn't stop. And when I finally saw the sunrise, I realized that this was the last day. This was probably the last day I could be with him. And I don't want that to happen. _Confess to him, Amai. Do it! _I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up from the sand. I turned around and found only one person before me.

"Tezuka"

"Amasawa, did you sleep?"

I giggled, and shook my head.

"You should sleep. We had a tiring night." He adviced

"How about you? Did you sleep? You look tired" I said, after seeing his exhausted face.

"Like you, I didn't get to sleep."

_I wonder why. If you hadn't slept, why weren't you by my side that whole time. _ And I knew now was the time to confess. Now was the perfect time. No one can stop me now. No one.

"Tezuka" I called out. "Please listen to me and don't say anything yet."

He looked at me, astonished by my awakening words.

"Three years ago, I knew you as the most perfect guy." I started, but my eyes were already watery, I couldn't continue. But I knew I should and so I did. I swallowed my saliva, "I admired you for that. Everything you did was just so... wonderful. So refreshing, so you. I loved hearing you out, listening to you or even hearing tiny little gossip about you. You were most likely the talk of the town, or even my world." I closed my eyes to stop the tears, "Remember the time, I touched you unconsciously when I asked for English tutoring? Sorry about that." And as if my mind went blank and rejected my first idea, words just came running out of my mouth. "I touched you and that didn't mean anything. I respect you. I truly aspire, admire you. You were the best person that ever came into my life. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for treating me as a friend. And."

I wanted to confess, to say what I always wanted but...

"I want to be friends with you forever, Amasawa Amai"

He said that... and I couldn't reject it.

"Yes, we will be friends forever." I managed to smile and then left him alone. I walked back to my rest house, crying. I was flooding the town with my tears and I couldn't stop it.

He called me a friend... and I didn't want to destroy that friendship. I loved him... I love him... and I will always love him.

_Please Tezuka... realize that before I leave. Please!_

-

When I returned back home... I was... extremely... depressed. But I had to suppress it. In three weeks time... I was going to be a high school student in Osaka. And that was the only thing I should think of.

Nothing else.

-

A/N: It's extremely sad. I've already planned for an ending. And so... you will see that coming in less than five chapters or probably in five chapters.


	36. I'm Undone

_I know all you guys want a happy chapter as payback for last chapter's really sad mood and Tezuka's crazy lines. But I won't be giving out happy chapters that easily. No, I'm not... hehe, enjoy. I made that chapter to leave you guys hanging by a cliff. It's the power of writing and suspense. Hehe, enjoy!!  
_

* * *

**I'm undone**

I've packed up my things and I'm ready to leave. My mom has already called my cousin to pick me up in the train station when I reach Osaka. I've called up Sadaharu and Renji to meet me in the train station. Fuji and Eiji plan to meet me there, too. I'm excited. Very excited. I'll be far away from family and friends, but I'll be discovering a different world. I'll be meeting different people, seeing different sights and learning a different lifestyle.

But, I'll miss everybody.

Every single one of them.

My mom, dad, Fukiyama Rin, Miyako, Aiko, Hina (Remember them?), Sadaharu, Renji, Fuji, Eiji, Kawamura, Oishi, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaido, Kirihara, Yukimura, Sanada, Masaharu, Jackal, Niou, Marui, Shishido Ryou (my very own cousin) and of course... Tezuka.

I'll miss them all.

I grabbed my bag out of the car. My dad had carried it for me. I saw Fuji, Eiji, Sadaharu, Renji and Yukimura in one corner. I ran to hug Sadaharu and Renji together. I squeezed their necks around my arms. I looked at Yukimura and gave him one of my hugs, too. He had given me a gift from the whole Rikkai team. It was an equilateral box. _I wonder what's inside._

I saw Oishi, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaido and Kawamura walking towards me, but no sign of Tezuka. I smiled at them but made a sad face to Sadaharu, Renji and Fuji. They just nodded, altogether. Eiji, of course, gave me this very very very tight hug which I would surely miss. And so instead of complaining, I just hugged him back which of course shocked him.

"Hey, you actually hugged me back." Eiji said after the hug.

"It's just that, it might take some time before I get to hug you again and so I just gave you that hug that you always wanted." I grinned, "Who wants a hug?!" I yelled. They all smiled back at me. Fuji got a hug from me first.

"Don't forget us at all" He said

I gave Oishi a hug next.

"Take care. Watch out for robbers and strangers. And always be at defense." He advised. I smiled at him, "And don't change"

Kawamura was next.

"I won't forget your sushi" I told him

He smiled, "I won't forget you, of course."

I hugged Momoshiro and Kaido after.

"Hey listen both of you. You guys are going to be the next senpais of the whole school, so I want you to take that responsibility. Please be a good senpai to everyone and I know it's hard to stop the arguing, but be good." I smiled, "I'll miss you guys."

They smiled at me, and Kaido, actually blushed. I gave them each a tap on the head. I turned to Echizen. I hugged him tight.

"Hey, O'chibi, the next time I see you... I need you to grow super tall!" I said, while laughing, "And I promise, I would never ever forget your little arrogant ways and the milk! I'll be drinking milk everyday just for you." I smiled and giggled.

I looked at my mom and dad. "Mom, Dad, I'll keep contacting you. And just because I may not see you everyday or every month like what I usually do, that doesn't mean we're not family. Mom, stay responsible and Dad, take care of the patients." I hugged them really tight.

I looked back at Fuji, Sadaharu and Renji, and then looked at my watch. It's almost time for my leave. Where was Tezuka? Didn't he know I was leaving?

Then I heard footsteps running towards me. _Tezuka? _I turned around. It has to be him. It has to be. I felt arms wrapped around me.

"Fukiyama!" I screamed, it wasn't Tezuka but it was a really close friend. "You're late!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

I hugged her back. "I'm gonna miss your piano playing, I'm gonna miss the little chats, I'm gonna miss you!"

"I'll miss you!! Can't you just stay here??" She pleaded.

"Sorry, but… you know me."

"Yes, I do" She said.

* * *

The train had finally arrived. I had to get in immediately but Tezuka wasn't there yet. Was he even coming?

"Well, I think I'm off." I said.

I gave my last hugs to Renji and Sadaharu and though I promised that I wouldn't cry, I cried. I wasn't go to see them as regularly as I always do. "I'll miss you guys. I'll freaking miss you guys! I'll crazily miss you guys!!" I cried like crazy in front of them but tried to smile. I didn't want to look sad on the day of my leave.

"We'll miss you, too." They said.

"Now, go! Get on that train!" Renji said.

I nodded.

I got in. Seated myself on the chairs near the window and looked at them wave at me. I waved back and stopped the tears from my eyes. This was it. I was going to leave. And... Tezuka wasn't there to see me off.

Tezuka wasn't there.

A few minutes passed... and the train was off. I closed my eyes to think for a moment. I realized that my dearest cousin Ryou wasn't there. But oh well, he called me up this morning to say goodbye.

-

**Tezuka's POV**

And so where was I when Amasawa was patiently waiting for me in the train station?

At home, thinking if I should confess to her not. I knew she was leaving at 11 AM and I had time to think since it was only nine thirty AM. I was in my room, just thinking and thinking.

And the only answer I could get was just "Say goodbye to her and make I decision by then."

But that wasn't how I do things. I make a preparation for things. I'm always prepared. ALWAYS.

But in the end, I planned to do it. Just say goodbye to her. But things didn't go as smoothly as I thought it would be.

The traffic was bad. I had chosen to go by bus, but because it was already getting closer 11 AM, I got off the bus and started running. The train station was extremely far but there was nothing I could do_. I had to see her before she left. That was I because I love her. I had to say goodbye to her._

_I had to look at her in the eye and just smile for her._

_I had to tell her how I felt, face to face. She was going to be gone for I don't know how long. I couldn't continue living if I couldn't even see her smile for once. Just one more look at her and I could satisfy my happiness for the rest of my life. Just one smile._

And when I finally reached the train station, she was gone. Gone. And as if my dream rewinded, I felt like I was rejected.

I was breathing heavily. My watch continued to tick-tock. Why didn't it just stop at 11 AM? Why? Why does it have to continue.

"You're thirty minutes late." It was Inui's voice.

"She's gone, isn't she?" I asked

"Yes, she is." Yanagi said.

"What took you long? She was waiting." Inui asked.

"Obstacles on the way made things more complicated for me." I replied.

"You should have come earlier." Yanagi said

I looked at both of them.

"She could only come every summer vacation since the school doesn't allow their students to leave on Weekends." Inui informed me.

"You had already informed on that." I said.

"And if you knew that, why didn't you come earlier?" Yanagi asked.

"Like I said, traffic."

I sighed. This was it. I had finally lost her... completely.

"But that isn't important anymore." I said, suddenly. "I have a life to live, with or without her." Words just blurted out of my mouth.

"Although you maybe thinking of that, you might want to change your mind." Inui said. He handed me a covered box. "It's from Amai, she wanted to give it personally. But, you didn't arrive and so here I am giving it to you."

I took the box and held on to it tightly.

"See you on school" He tapped my back and left together with Yanagi.

If only, I lived in a more soap opera like show. Where the girl would just suddenly pop out in the train station and we would end up confessing our feelings. If things just turned out to be like that.

-

* * *

**Amasawa Amai's POV**

I wonder if he opened the box. I was on the way to the school and my cousin, who I've been talking about, is sitting beside me blabbering about how beautiful the school is. He's actually already going to graduate this year.

The care pulled up in front of this huge campus. I saw three different school buildings on the way to the dorms. There was also this huge theater and a beautiful lake. There were two dorm buildings. One for the girls and the other for boys.

Since the boys weren't allowed inside the dorm, he had to leave me with one of his female classmates, who is coincidentally the sister of the roommate. My roommate is named Sakurai Ayano. She was extremely excited to see me and seemed very cheerful. She helped me out in unpacking my things and even offered to place my clothes in the cabinet.

We opened the gift from the Rikkai students together and found out that they gave me a scrapbook filled with pictures of me together with them, pictures of them, and messages too. They also wrote a description of themselves and described me. I already missed them. Sakurai Ayano, who wanted to be called Aya-chan so badly, was so surprised to know that I knew so many cute guys. She's never been to Tokyo and so never saw the guys in there. She thinks the guys there are much cuter than the ones in Osaka. I told her that I thought they were all the same.

Sadaharu, who didn't want to be defeated by Rikkai students, also made a scrapbook for me. It had more pictures and messages since he told the people I was close with to write. That added the tennis team, teachers, my classmates, the student council, the school paper committee, and my fans.

But I loved both of the scrapbooks.

But... I missed him. I rushed to find the page where Tezuka wrote and found it in an instant. Sadaharu made him write the first and last message. The sweetest thing he could do for me.

Tezuka had written...

_We've gone through so many trials but I knew because of that we've gotten closer. I hope you stay the same as always. Be that girl who always smiled for me and everyone else. Be the one who showed me a different side of the world. Please be there forever._

And in the last page he wrote...

_There are a million words to describe you, and there a million ways for me to show how special you are. You will be forever... the only Amasawa Amai I know._

I started crying. I missed him. I really did.

I looked at the picture stuck to it. I never knew I had a picture with Tezuka. The picture? It was me running together with him under the rain. The picture stuck together with that rumor. Sadaharu had finally confessed that Fuji and him had made that plan together. Weird guys.

I tried to laugh but I just continued to cry. Aya-chan was comforting me like crazy. She had finally understood the situation. I had left someone I really loved.

-

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu's POV**

I lost something that I may not have again. True, she would be back every summer vacation, but that wasn't enough. I wanted to see her, hear her and be with in every single day of my life. But that wouldn't happen.

The box that she had left for me was lying on my table. It was wrapped by a plain blue cover. I got it, and took one more look at it. It was actually heavy. I felt like I was holding on to a book. Maybe it was a book.

I opened it slowly as not to tear the cover. I opened the box and I was right. It was a book, an unpublished book written by Amasawa Amai. She had printed it out and fastened them all together. She didn't give it a title and had just begun with a foreword addressed to me.

_Three years ago, I met you. I found you. And I was amazed. I've told you a million times, that I admire you and adore you but did you ever wonder if there was anything more than that? A billion times I've thought of that. It's hard for me to imagine, though, that I could ever obtain feelings for you. Well, it is always hard to have feelings for a strict, stoic, boring captain of the tennis team. I could just laugh my lungs out every time I think of that. And till now, I don't know if it's ever possible. _

_I remember, every time I look into your eyes, I feel like I saw a different person in you. You had locked away a more emotion-filled Tezuka, and I was very happy to know that you showed that part to me. _

_I loved those times when you would allow me to just enter your life, even if it reached some sort of humiliation in your part. I loved hearing praises for you in the smallest corner of the school. I loved knowing that you stayed at the top of the batch even if you stayed second to me. _

_And most of all, I loved it when you cared for me even if I didn't deserve it. You stayed with me in the infirmary, walked me home under the crazy rain, and even helped me in a school project. _

_And because of that, you've already made your mark in my heart. This story was based on my long journeys and trials that occurred in my years of middle school. Personally, my life is boring and, of course, I added my own twist into the story._

_I hope you'll enjoy it and, thank you for playing your part of the story so perfectly. You've done the greatest things that anyone can do for me. _

_Stay the same… and always remember that under the crazy rainstorms, I'm there beside you. ___

I held on to the papers tightly. I saw wet drops forming on the paper. I couldn't believe it, but I was crying.

I looked at the out the window and coincidentally, it was raining. _Is it raining in where you are, Amasawa? _ Tears continued to slide down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and stopped it. But even if the tears had stopped, the feeling of losing her was greater than anything. Too great.

-

* * *

**Amsawa Amai's POV**

The days came by too quickly. School had already begun. I was meeting new friends in an instant. And I was officially a freshman to high school life. I had joined the newspaper club. And like my middle school readers, the club members, too, enjoyed my stories. I started out my stories with the old suspense thrillers and slowly changed my style to something I was more comfortable with, romance. I really don't know why I'm very comfortable with this style. I've been thinking, maybe it's because I've experienced some tragic love story.

I would change from suspense to romance, so that I wouldn't lose readers. But that wasn't the only thing I was in charge of. I was the club's feature writer. I wrote about anything and everything under the sun. And once again, my most loved article was the article about romance.

I had written about my experience as someone who had loved someone and lost that person. Everyone started asking me questions of how it felt like when I kept on hiding those feelings. I just gave them a smile and told them, "I recall writing that on the article."

And to surprise the readers, I did something out of the ordinary. In my second year of high school, I called my old English professor in middle school. What was I going to do? I was going to publish the article on who I respected the most to my high school newspaper. And not only that, I also asked for a copy of Tezuka's project. My English Professor agreed to give it.

I published both articles on school paper issue, and the whole school went wild. They were all wondering who this Tezuka Kunimitsu guy was. The president of the club saw my potential and so made my own corner on the school paper. All I had to write was love stories and also experiences that happened to me.

And there I wrote everything from day I met Tezuka to the day that I left for Osaka. My story with Tezuka suddenly became a popular story in my school. At every corner that I went to, I could hear murmurs about my life. They all talked about how intelligent he was, his tennis skills and his handsomeness. And at sometimes I would hear arguments about the stories. They would say things like Tezuka really liked me but was too shy and the other side went against it and said that he was just acting like a kind gentleman. They practically debated about my life.

But I wouldn't really know who would win that debate. I don't even know how Tezuka feels when I'm beside him. He has quite a great poker face.

And so, ever since I began writing about that, when the school started talking about both of us, I felt like Tezuka was just there. I felt like I could hear his voice between all those murmurs. I felt like he was there reading what I wrote or listening to me play the violin.

He was probably always there.

* * *

A/N i felt that it was quite short, but well, this is the second to the last chapter. Yes! Finally I'm ending it. I am so happy that I could finally finish it! I've already began writing for the next chapter, I might finish it within the week, so, I plan to upload this final chapter next saturday. Wish me all the luck in the world! I hope I could give a beautiful end in the story.

Thank you to ALL of those who read, reviewed, story-alerted, favorited and whatever else there is. Thank you for supporting me till the end... it's been a great help for me. It's helped me give you guys better chapters each time and I hope I've satisfied your thirst for reading. Please watch out for the last chapter coming next saturday! Thank you once again


	37. The Love Story

_The ending..._

* * *

**The Love Story**

Three beautiful years had come and gone. And well my life in Osaka has finally come to an end. All those Kansai accents, different lifestyles will be over. I could finally be at home in Tokyo. I could finally be closer to my friends and visit them everyday unlike the two times in a year thing. I could finally smell the crisp air of Tokyo, hear the crazy beeping of the cars next door, and be together with everyone once again. I'm back, TOKYO!

The sad thing, I was entering college. And so, I wouldn't even be classmates with Sadaharu nor Renji. I hear though that I might be sharing the same school with Yagyuu from Rikkai.

But I shouldn't worry about that. What I was supposed to worry about is my reunion with my old pals from Seigaku. My goodness I wonder how they look like now. But now that I'm about to see them, I can stop wondering.

My first stop after home? The graduation of Inui! I'm so excited to see him. How excited? Darn Crazily excited! I just love being in his company. And Renji, too. Let's not forget him. They've both been there since my rise and fall (if there ever was one).

* * *

And here I am on the way to Seishun Gakuen High School for the graduation ceremony. I wonder how they are. Well, yes I did see Sadaharu and Renji last summer but the feeling of being able to see them everyday is entirely different. In Osaka, I could only visit my family TWICE a year, unless they would visit me. But I reckon that only happened once. Think about turning eighteen without your parents. I didn't have a darn debut for goodness sake! But well, I continued to live... in a much different environment.

Ah! And who could forget their Kansai accents. It was horrifying. It was extremely fine talking to them but when I have a conversation with hardcore kansai students, I just freak. I mean, I understand them but it was different talking to them. They had this accent that was so addicting that I would end up having that accent for the whole day!

Oh well, the crazy Kansai days were over.

But I should not worry about that anymore... Right now... I'm in the school of Inui. I'm so excited to see him!! I looked around the gymnasium... and found...

No one??

Where were they?! Oh my gosh! I looked at my watch and realized something. I never asked what time was their graduation. The consequence? The graduation ended an hour ago (according to a professor nearby). Where are the students now? Graduation celebration (where the location is a mystery). And so, here I am wondering where the rest of the world is. Well, I could call Sadaharu but it seems that he doesn't want to answer. My last resort? Go to my loved bookstore and smell the dust of the Tokyo-sold books. I bet Mr. Bookkeeper missed my weekly visit.

* * *

I walked inside the bookstore and true enough Mr. Bookkeeper did miss me. I swear he was so happy to see me, that if he was the type of old man that would offer me fifty percent discounts on anything I bought, I would have bought the whole bookstore. But he isn't the type who does that and so leading me to find a cheap but wonderful book...

This reminds me that I actually worked in a bookstore for all the three years of my life in Osaka. When I told my stories to dearest Mr. Bookkeeper, I could feel that he could seriously relate with me.

But where were all the guys while I was enjoying my time with Mr. Bookkeeper? Where were they all? But most of all, where was HE? Does he still remember me? Am I still his friend? Who am I to Tezuka Kunimitsu?

* * *

**Tezuka's POV**

My three years of high school has come to an end. All those tennis tournaments, wild fan girls, tormenting teachers and terrifying homeworks has finally ended. But it is true that I will meet those again during college. It is a fact that I have graduated High school that continues to scream in my ears.

College is truly a more terrifying in a students life. I have not yet experienced it but thinking about it makes me realize that I am entering a more challenging stage in my life. I've already made my decision as to what course to take. It suited my personality and my liking. I believe that I can excel in this course and be successful. But I still carry around that dream of being a tennis PRO. Therefore, I will do my best to reach that goal.

At this very moment, I am "enjoying" the graduation celebration. Unlike that one back in middle school, this celebration occurs in just one night. The speakers are extremely loud and the students hired their own DJ for the celebration. And so probably the word "enjoying" can be replaced with the word "hating" since I am not at all enjoying the night.

Because of the hatred, Fuji, Kikumaru, Inui, Kawamura, Oishi and I have moved from the lower level to the roof deck. Here it feels cooler and peaceful like I always wanted it to be. There is a completely different feeling when I'm up here. The sun had already set, but the sky, unlike its darkness, had shades of orange around. It might be raining soon.

"Tezuka, are you really going to that University?" Oishi asked, as he slowly placed the glass of juice back on the table.

I nodded, "I do know that that University excels in my course."

"Ne, isn't that school far?" Kikumaru asked.

In the past three years in high school, his maturity level has risen. He's still very sanguine but his cat-like personality and nonstop hugging has slowly stopped. But, you may still see him hug others too tightly.

"Yeah, it is far but if that school will do me some good, I think it is the best for me." I replied calmly after sipping my drink.

"But we will all be far away from each other." Oishi said, while staring at his glass. We all looked at him. "Inui is going to be taking up some chemistry related course in some other university. Fuji and I will be in the same university and since the campus is big, it highly unlikely that we can bump into each other. Eiji and Kawamura will be in a farther campus. And Tezuka will be somewhere else, too. Today may actually be the only time we can celebrate like this peacefully."

He was telling the truth. We may see each other days before we enter college, but a peaceful celebration like this will be different. This maybe the only time we could do this. But that didn't surprise me. I already knew that this day would come.

"Inui have you heard from Amasawa?" Fuji surprisingly asked. I looked at him

"You're right, where is Amai-chan?" Kikumaru echoed the question.

Inui looked at his phone and realized something.

"What's wrong?" Oishi asked.

Inui stood up from his seat and finally said, "Amasawa tried calling thrice. The music was too loud downstairs that I didn't get to hear it."

"Woah! Call her! Call her!" Kikumaru stood up as well.

Inui dialed the number and placed it on his ear. After a few more tries he said, "She's not answering."

"She must be busy. Is she home?" Kawamura asked.

Inui thought for a moment. "Her graduation was last week. She said that a week after that, she'll be home."

"That means, she's back." Oishi concluded.

While they had this short conversation, the only words that passed my mind were "Amasawa Amai." No matter how much I try to process the other words they said, I couldn't seem to understand. Her name just continued to echo in my ears.

"It's good to know she's back. I wonder how Osaka was?" Fuji said.

It really is good to know she's home. So much time has passes since I last saw her, heard her or even hear her name. If only that wait could finally end.

"Ah yes, she is back." Inui said, "Shall we go get some more drinks?"

We all agreed. The roofdeck was freezing us, we needed some warm drinks.

And as soon as we entered the boundaries of the graduation celebration, the music stopped and the spotlight kept moving. It seemed to be looking of certain someone. All I could hear were murmurs from my classmates, other than there was complete silence. An unknown person was standing on the small stage. Who was she?

Then in a blink of an eye, the spotlight blinded me. Everyone was looking at me and I stared back at every one of them. Then the girl on the stage finally spoke.

"Hi, Tezuka-san, I'm from a school from Osaka just sending a message from a friend." She began. I looked at her, analyzing her, trying to see if I have ever met her. But nothing came to my mind. This girl was completely unknown to me. "Sorry I just can't introduce myself at the moment." She continued, "I have to send this very important message to you." Her voice echoed around the room. All eyes landed on me and her. I didn't understand what was going on. But I nodded, a signal for her to begin.

"My friend from Tokyo moved to Osaka a week before school began. She saw a few of her friends on her last day but the person she had waited for didn't arrive. And no matter how long she waited, he still didn't come. She left a small package for this person and inside it was the story of her life. He may not have realized it but one character was based on him." Everyone was listening intently to her story. I had finally noticed where this story was going to lead to. That story... it was about her life... She continued reading, "But that really isn't the important part. The moment I met her, I loved her sanguine personality. Her smile was so unbearable. She looked so pleasing and kind. She allowed me to read the scrapbook her friends made for her, and all those smiles were replaced by a sweet tear. Those tears that ran down her cheeks meant that she missed a whole bunch of her friends. And most of all she missed that one special person." She looked at all of us. She paused for a moment, took a deep breath. My heart was beating faster.

"It took her eight long months to escape from his grasp, and for the next few months, she tried to forget him. But in the end, as soon as this love story spread around school, her memories came back instantly. Everyone was interested in her story. Every word that she wrote about her life caught our eye. She was a celebrity. A dreaming celebrity. What surprised us most was the young man she fell in love with. He never seemed interested in her. He was chased by millions of fan girls and he had a very complicated life. But their closeness made the world turn around for both of them. He wanted their friendship to last forever. She wanted that, too. But she wanted to be with him forever, until the end of the world."

She stopped to look at me, shining under the spot light. Everyone had moved their eyes towards my direction. Fuji and others, looked at me, and smiled. My heart was beating rapidly. I didn't know how to react.

"Her name is Amasawa Amai. Tezuka, do you realize how special you are to her?"

And in that instant, I knew I had to see her. My heart was pounding and I never felt like this for the past three years. I took a deep breath to stop the pounding, but it didn't work. I had to run. I had to see her. NOW! And so I said..

"Where is she?"

She gave me a reply and I was off. I immediately lifted my foot and ran as fast as I can. I ran to wherever my foot brought me. But I had only one destination. To where Amasawa was: The bookstore.

* * *

**Amasawa Amai's POV**

The rain was pouring extremely hard. I could hardly hear Mr. Bookkeeper telling me the latest books being sold. I had looked around the whole store but only one cheap and wonderful book caught my eye. But I wanted two books! It's been so long since I read a Tokyo-sold book. The only thing I usually bought in Osaka were mangas.

I continued to search through books. The door opened and I looked at the person who entered. He was soaking wet but looked determined. He must have been some high school student. He asked Mr. Bookkeeper for a really really old book which is really hard to find, I believe. And true, it really is hard since Mr. Bookkeeper doesn't have a copy. I smiled at the student as he passed by me, then he left.

As I was about to pay my book, and some other book which I found, the door opened once again. I gave my payment to the young cashier that worked for Mr. Bookkeeper. While he packed my books I heard a very familiar but soothing voice.

I had once written in my untitled story for Tezuka:

_This was how it all started. It was a crazy rainy afternoon, busy day mixed together with a wonderful book I just purchased. I was excited, very excited. But that excitement ceased when I met the eye of the one who I will fatefully fall in love with. And the hardest part? I may never be together with him again._

And if I could ever change that part of the story, I could say:

_This was how it all started. It was the same rainy day, same position, same characters. The feeling of seeing him surprised me. And everything suddenly changed. The whole world was back in place. I was once again in love... This is how it will all finally come to an end._

"Amasawa Amai"

I looked back and saw the only person I've ever wanted to see.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu"

We stared at each other for the longest time.

"You're soaking wet." I told him, "Did you run?"

"Yes I did" he answered.

I got my books from the counter. I was very glad I had worn my contacts. I wanted to hold him.

"I need to tell you something." He said, I nodded my head. I waited for him to speak but he grabbed my hand and we both started running. I just hoped he wouldn't go too fast since I'm not much of an athlete. I felt the droplets of water splash on my face. I was freezing and freaking wet but that didn't matter. Tezuka's appearance mattered to me the most.

The moment he said the first syllable of my name, I was already breathless. He had already taken me away.

The routes we passed were very familiar. I knew where we were heading. I knew it...

"Seigaku Middle School." I said in between breaths. "You brought me back here." I looked at the school where everything began. This was the place where my life took its greatest step. This was the extraordinary school which changed my life forever.

"Amasawa, there has been so much that has happened in this school and until now I can never forget that all." He said, while staring at the school.

"So can I." I said in a whisper. I looked at my left hand which he was holding. I like it. The feel of his hand on my palm. The rain continued to pour heavily over us.

"Remember this rain?" I asked. And as if in synch, we both looked up at the sky.

"It's always like this for both of us. Reminded me of you." He answered.

"I agree." I said softly.

The rain has seen our moments together. It has seen the heart pounding minutes and the saddest smiles. It has watched our every single change from classmates to friendship.

His grasp tightened. "Amasawa, listen to me."

I looked at him. I wanted to hear him speak. He held on to both my hands. He opened his mouth, as if he was about to speak, then closed it. He sighed, then looked at me. I smile back at him. I knew that whatever he wanted to say, he couldn't say.

"Whatever it is you want to say, I hope you can tell me soon enough." I said, I touched his wet cheeks and stroked them with my palms. I proceeded to brush his hair with my hands. My hands rested on his neck. The last time I did this, I was completely unconscious. I gave him a smile. He removed his glasses and hanged them on his collar. We looked at each other for the longest moment of ours lives. The rain had not yet stopped and I didn't want it to.

And finally he moved. He wrapped his arms slowly around me. I rested my head on his chest and returned the hug. I wanted to be in this position forever, to be together with Tezuka.

I heard him mumble something, but I didn't catch it. He let go and placed his hands on my waist, "Amasawa, I missed you."

I grinned, "Oh gosh, I missed you, too."

* * *

A year has passed since that fateful rainy day. I've been seeing Tezuka for every single day of my life. Although he rarely smiled, the number of smiles he showed to me tripled. I've tried going in and out of his residence without hearing the teases of his parents, but I've been rarely successful. Sadaharu and Renji have been continuously telling me that Tezuka wasn't a wrong choice at all. And they reminded Tezuka to take care of me nonstop. Fuji and Eiji have been teasing us around. But even with all that nuisance, we still continued to live our private lives... as more than just friends.

"How's that chapter so far?" I asked Tezuka (but now I can call him Kunimitsu, but I've been having problems with that). We were on the swings. I just passed him the latest chapter of my story. He's been so kind as to give me comments on every single chapter I gave him.

"It's fine. There is more suspense to this chapter than the others." He looked at me before looking back at the papers, "But you still need to fix the consistency of the characters."

I sighed, "Fine, I haven't fixed that problem. I've told you before, Tezuka, that's my weakness. I seriously have to change their personality."

"Then try to fix that problem of yours, Amai." He said. And ironically, he can say my first name without hesitation at all. I'm sure he's practiced this.

Silence filled the place. He looked at the papers. He closed the folder and stood up. He went closer to me, held on to me and sat on the nearest swing. "Talk to me, Amai."

I spoke up immediately, "Remember that time under the rain? Back when I met you after I arrived from Osaka?"

He nodded his head.

"You were about to say something but you hesitated. What were you going to say?"

He looked at me surprised. He couldn't even seem to get his eyes off me. He gave me the folder with my story.

"Amasawa Amai"

I looked at him. He looked up at the sky. His grip on my hand tightened. He was still hesitating to say it. I brushed my thumb on his hand. _Tell me, Tezuka. Tell me._ He looked down on the ground. His hair covered his eyes.

"I love you."

And as if the world played along with him, a huge breeze came together and the birds flew off. He looked at me, awaiting a reply.

"I love you, too" I smiled then added, "Kunimitsu"

* * *

_And well, that's how everything began for us. True, we've been together for a year already but he has never confessed and so has she. Our story is no different from any other. We had ups and downs, the first meeting, and the parting. We had jealousy and envy. But in the end, another happy ending as given. We succeeded. We fell in love and even with our differences, we understood each other. I love him and I love her. And we'll never part again... that's a promise._

_- Amasawa Amai and Tezuka Kunimitsu_

The end.

* * *

Message from the author (apologies and thank you):

It's finally over! Oh my gosh... it's done! It's done! It's done! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. It's my first completed story! I've never finished a single story which I have written and thanks to this I could finally brag that I completed a story. I remember saying that I would have only 10-15 chapters but it exceeded and I promised 20... then I later didn't care about the chapters and here it is. Finally completed with thirty seven beautiful chapters.

I remember a certain chapter where I wrote all the "data" on Tezuka and a few chapters later, I wrote the first error of Inui. I was planning to make others, but I couldn't get ideas on how to put it. So, in the end "Chapter: Error Number 1" never got a sequel. I **never** really got to** proofread** any of the chapters, so there were probably lots of **grammaticals errors** and I probably missed some stuff. I am completely **sorry** for all of those mistakes. If it irritated or bothered you, I sincerely **apologize**.

And one last thing... I would like to thank ALL the people who reviewed, favorited, story-alerted, read, and even just clicked on. It just inspired me to write more wonderful chapters and give a successful end to the story. I hope I gave you guys an end that would give justice to the story. And I am so sorry that I never made them confess till the very end. It's quite hard to make Tezuka confess because of his personality. But I LOVED writing for all of you guys and it felt great that all this work came to some good. I hope I entertained with all those thirty seven chapters and I wish you guys all the best in life.

From Amasawa Amai and the rest of the crew of RESPECT, we would all like to say our goodbyes and thank you. PEACE OUT! See you guys around.


End file.
